


My new family

by Arashi93



Category: Big Bang (Band), Block B, EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), Super Junior, Super Junior-M, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Got the idea from another really good fanfic, I might not do the pairing I thought I would do..., I need to do fluff before I make them a couple, Idols, Kpop idols - Freeform, Love is in the Air, Smut, i don't know where I'm headed, kpop is love, love life with an idol, right now it's fluff central
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 68,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi93/pseuds/Arashi93
Summary: Luck exists for everyone, but for this girl it never seems to end. Desiding to move from Sweden to Korea, with spending a few days in France for a K-Pop event, Frida heads to the airport to get the plane to Seoul and start her life there as a translator. Little did she know that she would meet BTS's Rap Monster and after that, it all continued





	1. Meeting for the first time

I walk around the airport, waiting for that damn plane again. It's the fourth time they say it's delayed. So much for being here early and such. I wander around endlessly looking around. It's a good thing I at least could cheek in even if the plane wasn't here yet. Pulling that suitcase around would have been so damn annoying. Being in France for vacation might not have been a great idea. But I wanted to see my favorite Korean artists before I move there. The only chance I'll probably get. It's expensive and they sell out in like five minutes there. Leeteuk was so funny this time. And BTS "Fire" was really good live. Oh well. 

I walk towards the toilet and see some men stand in front of the men's bathroom, but I ignore it. Not my business anyway. After I'm done, I walk out, just in time to bump in to another person. I look up and see that it's BTS Rap Monster. I mumble a short sorry in Korean and walk away. 

As I walk away, I notice that he starts to follow me. I stop and then he stops. I sigh. "NamJoon-sshi, can I help you?" I ask him, making him startled. "You know who I am?" He asks and I nod. 

"Be glad I'm not like the sangsengs in Korea. They would have torn you to pieces or something." I tell him in English, knowing his knowledge of the language. He chuckled at me, and I just smiled at him. "You need help back? The signs are all in French, but if you know it, don't let me bother you." I teased and walked again.

"Wait, please take me back. They just left me here." NamJoon whined and I chuckled. "Walk faster then, mister." He then ran up to me. "Wah! You're taller than you seem on screen. Wish my genes was that good." I tease him again and he chuckles. "But you're cute. Height isn't everything you know. But what's your name? You know mine, but..." He complained.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Frida. Like Friday without the Y. It's a hard name, I know. But with your English, you might pronounce it better than many other." I tell him and he nod. "Frida." He say it slow, to pronounce it right. He looks at me and I nod, so he just smiled. 

"So, you need to come back to your group and friends, I guess?" NamJoon just nod. "I watched you, at the concert. You're all really good. Are you all going back together or is it just your group?" I ask him and he smirks. "My group are going back, and Leeteuk-hyung." I smirk back at him. 

"Are you jealous my friend? They are the hallyu kings. Of course I'm a SuJu fan. Don't worry, you're guys are in my top five." I say and walk my way around the airport to make it to the gate. NamJoon followed like a lost puppy, it was cute though. I then stop for a second.

"What's wrong?" He looks at me worried, but I just smile. "So, here we are. It was nice to meet you NamJoon. Hope you have a good flight." I say to him and he looks at me. "Thanks Frida. It was nice of you to help me." 

"Well, I'm boarding the same plane so no worries. I was going here anyway. Bye." I say to him and turn, just to bump in to somebody else.

"Hyung, watch where you're going." NamJoon scolds somebody, so I look up and see Leeteuk looking at me with big eyes. "Sorry, Leeteuk-sshi. Bye NamJoon." I say and starts walking away again, but was stopped by a hand around my waist. "Wait, Frida. Sit with us until we leave. Please." NamJoon pleaded and I smiled at him. "Sure. I can't say no to such an adorable face." I tease and let him drag me along, with Leeteuk silently following us.

"NamJoon, did you kidnap a girl now?" I hear a voice say as we all come closer to sit somewhere. I turn to see Hoseok smiling at us. "What are you talking about? She's my friend, though I just met her..." NamJoon explains but it faded out in the end. I chuckle at him and smile. "NamJoon, we're friends, if that's what you want. You're a cool guy." I say and ruffle his hair. "Frida, stop. You're ruining my hair." He complained but I just smiled. 

"NamJoon, are you sure you can just call her by name?" A new voice asked. "Hyung, don't be like that." He complained to Jin. "I'm Jin. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too, Jin-sshi. I'm Frida...." I start and see the confusion on his face. "My name is kinda hard for many people to pronounce. But let's do like this. You now how to say Friday in English, right?" I ask and he nod, together with the rest of them, amazingly, and Leeteuk too. "Now, take away the Y and you can now spell my name and kinda pronounce it." I say happily and they smile at me. 

"NamJoon, you found such a cute girl here, and she knows Korean too. Are you a fan?" Leeteuk asks politely and I smile. "Of course, SuJu were my first and forever will be my favorites. But I listen to other groups too. " I say quickly as I see BTS face falter a little. "How old are you?" Suga asks and I smile, he is just too cute. "I'll say it like this, I'm 364 days older than NamJoon." 

I wait for their reaction and NamJoon just look at me. "Wow, your math skill is that bad?" I tease and he just shakes his head. "September 13, 1993." He said and I nod. "A day after you, a whole year before. So Jin-sshi, Suga-sshi and Leeteuk-sshi are the only ones older. But you can still call me by name, I don't care." I say and suddenly I was jumped by someone. I look up to see Jin smiling at me. "A cute dongseng. Lucky." He smile brightly and I chuckle at how cute he is. "Jin-oppa, aren't you cute?" I tease him and he flush bright red at my comment. 

I get out of his embrace and sit down next to NamJoon and Jungkook. "What are you gonna do in Korea?" NamJoon ask me. "I'm gonna work at some different companies, helping with translation and such." I tell him and they all look at me. "Translation? You're that good?" NamJoon tease me and I nod confidently. "I know my own language, Swedish. Then I know French, Spanish, German, Italian, English, Japanese and Korean, of course. Hopefully I won't screw up." I tell them all and they just look at me.

"You know more languages than Henry." I hear Leeteuk mumble out. "Don't worry. I try to keep that under the radar with my languages, but since you asked, I don't care. I just had a thing for languages and I thought it was fun to learn. I still have languages I want to learn, like mandarin." I say happily and I see Jungkook smile at me. "Aww, the golden maknae smiled. That's adorable." I tease and pinch his cheeks. "Noona~!" He complained and I smiled at him. "No, say Frida. With me, it's okay. Even if it's in your culture to be respectful to the elder and such. Okay?" I explain to him, making him nod carefully. "Frida." He said really slow, making me smile again.

"Aigoo, you are too cute. You even pronounced it right. I'm so proud of you." I say, while ruffling his hair, like I did with NamJoon. Jungkook blushed a little, but with a smile non the less. 

After some more teasing with Jungkook, Hosek asked me something. "So, I'm interested. Do you have, like a bias list? Who are your favorite Korean idols?" 

"Are you sure? You won't be mad then. Or sad. Dear lord, I do not want to have that on my conscious." I say teasingly and Hoseok just nods.

"Okay then. Don't be mad about this. I give you my top 10, starting from the bottom." They all nod.

"Number 10: GOT7's Mark." I wait for something to happen, but they just wait for me to continue.

"Number 9: Block B's Zico"  
"Number 8: EXO's Chanyeol."  
"Number 7: BTS J-Hope." At that I hear I squeal and I get jumped by him. "Yay, I'm on your list. I don't even care that I'm only at number seven." I blush at his sudden boldness, making NamJoon peal him off me. "Don't just jump the girl." He scolds him and I chuckle before I continue.

"Number 6: BigBang's Taeyang."  
"Number 5: EXO's Xiumin."  
"Number 4: Super Juniors Eunhyuk." I look at Leeteuk who pouts at his teammates name being said. "Oppa, sorry. If you wanna know, you're in my top 20, but not in the top 10." I say and bow as an apology. "Frida, don't be sorry. Everyone likes different people. But at least I'm in the top 20." He answered me and hugged me. "Thanks oppa." 

"Okay. Number 3: BTS Suga." I look at him and he is blushing. That's adorable. "Thanks." He mumbles the answer but I'm glad he's happy.

"Number 2: BigBangs TOP." I see that the guys are getting impatient.

"Are you that eager to know who's my number one?" They all nod vigorously and I chuckle.

"Don't blame me then. My number one bias is Super Juniors Kangin." I see Leeteuk smile and the boys looking at me like I'm stupid or something. "Yah! It's my choice, plus I like his voice when he sings." I pout as the guys starts to smile. "Cute. Don't be sad Frida. Who your bias is, is your choice..." Leeteuk stars explaining but then the call came for our flight.

"Well, it was nice to meet you guys. I got to go to back of the line. You guys are probably in first class anyway. Bye." I say and start walking to the end of the line, of those who actually waited for the flight.

"Frida, wait. Join us." Taehyung said and I look at him. "Mr V, are you crazy? I can't afford that." I tell them the truth, which made them frown. NamJoon grabbed my hand and pulled me along with them. Leeteuk told their managers something and walked in with us. "Oppa, what did you do? I have to go to my seat." I explain but NamJoon just pull me further and Leeteuk just look at me smiling. The others smile too, which makes me frown.

"What are you guys doing? NamJoon, let go. I have to go to my seat." I get a little angry, so he stops and I bump in to him again. I rub my forehead, making NamJoon peck it as an apology. I blush, as he did it. "Yah, don't flirt with her." Jin pulls him off me and I smile. "Thanks NamJoon. But what are you guys doing?" I ask them all and they smile hugely. 

"You're sitting with us. Some people didn't check in so you can sit here." Leeteuk said and pulled me down next to him. "Hyung, unfair. I want to sit with her." Taehyung complained and smile at him. "Come here then." I pet the seat next to me and he smile hugely again. "Aren't you cute?" I cooed and pinched his cheeks. He blushed. "Frida, stop." He whined. "Aww, does the little boy want a hug?" I tease and become surprised as he jumped in to my embrace. "Taehyung! Get of her!" Suga gets angry and tries to get him of me but he clings on. "No! She offered and it's comfy. Let go hyung!" Taehyung whines and I look at Suga. "Yoongi-oppa, it's okay. I'm used to this behavior. Just wait and see." I told him and he let go as I look at Taehyung.

"Nee, V. Look at me." He looks with big eyes at me. "Even if this is comfy, should you jump a girl like this?" He starts to pout. "V. I'm okay with this, but others might not be. Look, after we take off, we can cuddle a bit more, but for now sit down next to me." I tell him and he nods weakly. "That's a good boy." I say and peck his forehead. He smiles at me and sits down next to me again.

The others look at me and I chuckle. "I have three younger siblings, two who are boys. I'm used to this. They always throw tantrums and such. If I give them something later, they stop. Plus my mom is a kindergarten teacher, she showed me how to deal with these things." I tell them as I ruffle Taehyungs hair and they nod. "I'm amazed though. I think I speak for us all when I say that we want to get to know you more." NamJoon speaks up and the others nod. "Yeah, it's something about you Frida, that pulls us in." Leeteuk said and smiled that angel smile of his, straight at me. I blushed and adverted my eyes from him.

"What are you blushing about?" Jimin asked me bluntly and I blushed even more. "Is it hyungs smile?" Jungkook ask me and I nod. "The fallen angel is smiling straight at me. Of course I blush." I mumble and look down at my hands. "I think it's cute." Leeteuk said and takes my hand in his. I blush again and Jin chuckles at me. "Oppa~!" I whine and they all smile at me. "You are cute, Frida. I think we're gonna be great friends." Yoongi says and I smile. "I think so too." I smile at them all. 

After we take off, Taehyung gets all cuddly again and I just smile at him. I start humming a Swedish lullaby, which make him fall asleep in my embrace. "Wow, I never seen him like this. You're amazing Frida." Jin say and I smile again. "He reminds me of my baby brother. He is always like this with me. Maybe I should adopt Taehyung and make him my baby." I tease and the others chuckle. 

"Frida, give me your cellphone." Leeteuk say and I look at him confused, but I do it anyway. He types in a number and hands it back to me. "There, now we can keep in touch. I think the others would like to see you too. Though Heechul and Kyuhyun might be a problem." He finished and I chuckle. "So Cinderella and the evil maknae might have problems with a new person. Should have known. But meet the others? I can't do that. I can't use your generosity like that." I say firmly and he look at me. "I think you are the first one to say that to me. Everyone would jump the gun to meet the others, but not you." Leeteuk states and I smile. "I would love to meet them, but then I should have a reason, not by using you as a contact. You can call me if you need help with translation and such, then that's a reason." I smile at him and he nods.

Jin grabs my phone and taps in his number too. Then it goes around and everyone put their number in. "You guys, aren't you sweet? You do this to all girls you meet or what?" I tease them and they smile at me again. "No. We just feel we can trust you." Yoongi say and I smile back at him. "Thanks oppa." 

After a while I fall asleep and sleep with Taehyung in my arms. I wake up with someone shaking me a little. "Frida, wake up." I grunt a little but continue to sleep. "Aww, she is so cute." I hear Leeteuk say and I grunt again. "Wake up Angel. Rise and shine." He continued and I open my eyes to see everyone smile at me.

"Welcome to Korea, Frida." NamJoon say and I smile at him. "We are here? I slept the whole time? Damn! Must have been a good sleep. Now where is my baby?" I look around after Taehyung. "Tae, give me a hug before you leave." I say and he happily hugs me. "Frida, I'll text you. We have to meet again." I nod and smile at the others. "Call me if you want to meet up. I can't say how I work but I'll try." I tell them and they nod. 

After that their managers come and tell them to walk off before everyone else. I wave them goodbye and they smile as they go off. I hear their fans scream and I chuckle. Almost forgot that they are famous. Hopefully I won't get killed for becoming friends with them, I think to myself as I get off the plane and start my new life in Seoul.


	2. Meeting everyone again

After two weeks in Seoul, I feel like I have gotten used to my life here. Taehyung has been texting me everyday. He is like my little brother, he is too cute and I enjoy talking to someone. He even makes time to text me goodnight everyday. 

I started working at an international company, who has buyers and business-partners all around the world. They seem to enjoy having someone who know the language when they can't explain themselves. 

As I walk home, my cellphone starts ringing and I look and see the name Leeteuk. "Hello, oppa?" I answer carefully and get a laugh in return. "Hi Frida. How are you?" His gleeful voice sounded and I smile. "Oppa, I'm good. I feel like I'm finally gotten used to my new life here. How are you? Saw you on Star King the other day. You did great." I answer him.

"Thanks, and I'm great. I called you for another reason though." He explain and I smile. "What's up?" I ask. "I want you to come and visit us. I miss you, my cute little dongseng, and the others starts to wonder why I'm smiling when I look at my phone." I explain. "Why are you smiling when you are looking at your phone?" I ask him confused. "Ahh, shot. Well, I kinda took a photo of you when you slept on the plane. You looked adorable though." I blushed at his comment. "Thanks. But you wanna meet up? When? I'm free tonight if you are too." I ask him.

"Good. You think you can make your way to SM?" Leeteuk ask. "Sure. I meet you in two hours, if that's okay? I still have a thing I need to do." I asked back. "Sure, I'll meet you outside. See you then. Bye." He tells me and hanged up. Well, that was new. This can be fun though. I missed him. I feel like we bonded pretty well two weeks ago.

Two hours later, I stand outside SM, getting looks from everyone trying to steal a glance at their favorite artist. I feel someone tap my shoulder and I see a man I think I recognize. "Are you Leeteuk-oppas manager?" I ask in a smaller voice, trying not to make other people hear. He nods and makes a sign for me to follow him. 

As I get inside, I hear someone scream. "Frida!" I look around and see Leeteuk run towards me. "Oppa!" I open my arms and he runs in to them. "Oppa, I missed you. You never called either." I tease him and he smile at me. "I was busy but now you're here." He hugs me hard and I enjoy it.

"Hyung, is this her?" I hear a voice ask and Leeteuk hugs me towards his chest, making sure no one see my face. "Yes it is. Now back off so I can introduce her to you." He sounded angry so I chuckle. "Oppa, are you protective of me?" I ask. "Yes." Was the only answer I got.

He then loosen his grip and turn me around to the rest of Super Junior. They all look at me, making me look down. "Yah! You're making her scared. Frida, relax. They are nice, just give them a chance." Leeteuk said and I nod. 

"Hello. It's very nice to meet you. I'm Frida. Like the English Friday, without the Y. Born in 1993 and I'm Leeteuk-oppas dongseng." I say and bow to them all. "Cute." I hear someone say and look up to see SungMin smile at me. I blush again, looking down at my feet. "Thanks, SungMin-sshi. Congrats on your wedding by the way. I always wanted to say that." I smile at him, making him smile too. "Thanks. How did you say your name? Friday?" He asks cutely, making me chuckle. "Frida. It's a normal name where I'm from, but you can call me what you want." I tell him.

"Why is she here? She isn't even cute. SungMin, something is wrong with your eyes." Kyuhyun said and looked at me angry for something. "Yeah, I know. Cute ain't a word to describe me. I'm not exactly the ideal girl here. I probably need to lose some pounds if I want a boyfriend or something." I try to joke it away, feeling tears well up in my eyes but I look down at my feet to hide it. 

"Kyuhyun!" Leeteuk yell out, making everyone look at him and then at me. I quickly wipe away the tears from my eyes, sniffling a little, making some more look at Kyuhyun angrily. "Yah! She is sad but tries to joke it away. That's evil Kyu!" SungMin was mad and I still can't look at them. "Oppa, can I leave? I feel like I'm not welcomed here so.." I say, making Leeteuk hug me. "Frida, sorry for this. I just wanted you to meet your bias and my group. Sorry." He explains and peck my forehead. "Bias?" At that, they all wake up and surround me. I snuggle in to Leeteuk, a bit scared of their sudden interest. "Yah! Back off!" He shields me from them.

"Hyung, we just want to know who her bias is." Eunhyuk said and look at me, flashing his gummy smile at me. I blush a little. "So it's him?" Donghae asks but I shake my head. "He is number two in the group. My bias here, and number one on my personal list is Kangin-sshi." I say in a small voice. "Yes! My fan. Nice too meet you Frida. Sorry for the maknaes behavior." Kangin say and I smile at him. "Thanks, oppa. It's nice of you to apologize in his place." I say, still in Leeteuks arms.

"So, where's this little thing from?" Heechul asks, standing in front of me. "Wah! He is even handsomer in real life." I exclaim, making Heechul smirk. "Thanks. Nice to be called handsome once in a while. Now, where you from?" He asks again. "Oh, I'm sorry, Heechul-sshi. I'm from Sweden. It's in Europe." I explain, making him understand where in the world we are. "Kyuhyun, apologize to her. She haven't done anything to you and were mean the instant you saw her." Heechul said, making Kyuhyun groan. "Hyung, why? I was just telling the truth." He complained, making me angry. 

"Yah! I don't care if you're famous. Call me ugly again and I'll slap the living shit out of you. I can get on with being called it once and let my feelings get hurt. Do it twice and you'll be sorry." I yelled at him, making Leeteuk smile. "I suggest you'll do as the lady say, Kyu." He said, staring Kyuhyun down. "Argh! Fine! I'm sorry." He said, but I heard he wasn't meaning it. I broke off Leeteuks arms and charged at him, but was stopped by Kangin and Siwon. "Yah! Let me hit him once. He needs to be taught a lesson." I yelled, seeing red. Kyuhyun whimpered, hiding behind Leeteuk who just look at him. "Don't hide behind me. I won't help you. You're on your own. Just be sincere. She is a nice girl and looks aren't everything. Just because you don't think she is cute, doesn't mean she's not cute. She is adorable, here. Look." Leeteuk held up his phone in front of Kyuhyun, probably showing him that picture he took.

Kyuhyun grabs the phone, staring at the photo intensely. He then looks at me, smiling. "I was wrong. You are cute, at least when you are sleeping." He said, and at that I calmed down. "I'll take that as a compliment, then. Thanks Kangin-sshi and Siwon-sshi for holding me back." I say to the two idols, looking at me all baffled. 

"I think you chocked them. But I like you. Call me oppa okay." Heechul say and I smile at him. "Okay oppa. Thanks." I say and walk up and hug him. 

"Hyung, didn't you go home?" I hear a voice say and see ZhouMi and Henry stand next to Leeteuk. "No, not yet." He answered and winked at me. I look at Henry and starts speaking French with him. 

"Hello Henry. I'm Frida, Leeteuk-oppas dongseng. Nice to meet you." He look at me and smile. "Nice to meet you too. The others look confused though." He answer me with a smirk, making me chuckle. "Ain't that the funny part?" I ask and he nods. "What are you guys talking about?" Heechul asks and I smile. "I just introduced myself in French. From one speaker to another." I tease and he look at me. "You know French?" I nod. "She knows more languages than Henry." Leeteuk fills in and they all look at me. I nod and Henry just smile at me. 

"Ah, ZhouMi-sshi. I'm sorry. I don't know mandarin yet, but it's nice to meet you. I'm Frida." I say and bow to ZhouMi who just smile. "What a cutie." He walks up and ruffles my hair. I smile at his sudden affection. "At least he knows how to treat a girl, instead of that boy over there." I tease and Leeteuk starts laughing while pulling me in for a hug. "I missed your bluntness Frida. It's nice to have you near again." He tell me and I smile as I enjoy the hug.

"Was this all you wanted from me, oppa? If it was, I shouldn't bother you anymore. You probably have things to do." I say and Leeteuk smile at me. "I'm doing Star King tonight and NamJoon and J-Hope are being guests. You wanna come?" He asks as I smile. "Are you sure that's okay though?" He nods and I smile again. "Sure. I haven't seen them since I got here. It'll be fun to see their faces." Leeteuk nod at my statement and he pulls me away from the others. "It was very nice to meet you all. Kyuhyun-sshi, work your way with girls from now on." I yell before I couldn't see them anymore. 

Leeteuk pull me inside a van, together with his manager and we drove off. As we get to the set, I smile all the way. "Oppa, you're the best. I missed seeing the others. It's a nice surprise. Hope they want to see me too." I say in a small voice, feeling Leeteuk grab my hand and squeeze it. "I'm sure they missed you too." He say and pull me towards the seats. "Sit in the audience, then let see if they can see you when it starts." I nod at his suggestion and sit down and wait for them to start rehearsing. 

As they all sit down on set, I notice that J-Hope saw me. I waved a little, making him smile widely. He nudge NamJoon and point discreetly at me. When he saw me, I waved a little again, making him smile too. 

After they rehearsed, it was a break before the actual thing, so Leeteuk went and got me and pulled me backstage. 

As I walk in to the dressing room, J-Hope flew over me. "Frida! I missed you." I hugged him as he hugged me. "I missed you too Hoseok. NamJoon, give me a hug." I tell him and he hugs me too. "I missed you Frida. We all have. Taehyung is going crazy at home. I'm glad he can text you or else he would have run away to see you." He tell me and I smile. "I'll give you my address. If he wants to visit, tell him to call first, but at nights I'm usually home." I tell him and pulls up my phone to text him my address. "There." NamJoon smiles and I smile too. 

"NamJoon-ah, who is she?" Someone asks and I look to see Seungri from BigBang standing in front of us. "Hyung, what are you doing here?" NamJoon asks. "We had a recording right next to here. Just in need of a break from the camera." He said cheekily and looked at me. 

"Aren't you a cutie? What's your name?" He asks in English, not knowing of my ability to speak Korean. I smirk at him and NamJoon sees it. "Just so you know, Seungri-sshi, I can speak Korean." I answer him, making him look at me and then he starts laughing. 

"Great. So what's your name?" He stands close to me, making Leeteuk come up and pull him away from me. "Seungri-sshi, don't get so close to her." Leeteuk stared angrily at him, making me chuckle. "Oppa, it's okay. I'm Frida, Seungri-sshi. I'm friends with BTS and I'm Leeteuk-oppas dongseng." I say, smiling at him. 

NamJoon hugs me close to him, making Seungri smile. "Possessive, are we? I want to get to know her too. If that's okay with you Frida?" Seungri asks and I smile. "I can't say no to that. Not when you actually asked me. Nice to meet you Seungri-sshi." I held out my hand to him and he shakes it. He then plants a kiss on the back of my hand, making NamJoon pull me away from him. "Hyung, I don't care if you're older, but don't you dare flirt with her like you do with everyone else. She is special." NamJoon tells him in a angry voice, making me smile. "Aren't you nice, NamJoon? But it's okay. I know of mister playboy over here. He is just an over friendly guy. It'll be fun to get to know him, plus he ain't my type." I tell them honestly, making Hoseok smile. "Good." I hear NamJoon mumble, making me laugh.

"Are you that worried over me? Like I said to Super Junior before, I'm not exactly the first choice guys make here." I say, making NamJoon hug me harder. "Frida, look at me." Leeteuk said and I did. I saw the anger filling his eyes and I looked down again. "Frida, listen to me. Don't take Kyus words to heart. You're cute. Trust us. Guys who can't see that are idiots." He say and I look at him, nodding my was carefully. "Okay. I'll try and trust you. But I know I'm not cute." I say in a small voice.

"Frida, after this, you're coming with us. Tae would love to see you." Hoseok say and I look at him, smiling. "I get to see my baby?" I ask carefully, making him nod which made me smile even more. "Just dress up in this and make sure that this guy won't watch, okay?" NamJoon say and point at Seungri, making him pout. "I won't watch. I'm not a pervert." He complains, which made me smile. "Oppa, thanks." I say while walking up to him and hug him. "It's nice of you consider being friends with me." I say and he smile at me. "Sure. You seem like fun to hang out with." He answer and I smile at him.

After that, Seungri left and the others went back to the recording. I sat backstage, not wanting to disturb them or something. 

As they were done, I dressed up in guy clothes, mostly baggy jeans and a hoodie, with is actually more my style. "How do I look?" I ask as I'm done. "Perfect. Just up with your hair and put this beanie on." Leeteuk said and I nodded. 

As I put it on, I got all of my hair under it, just showing the shortest of the blond hair I do have. "Cute, Frida." Hoseok said and hugged me. "Thanks. Shall we go? You haven't told them right? I want it to be a surprise." I ask them and they nod. "Let's go then." NamJoon tell me and I nod. "Leeteuk-oppa, I see you another day." I say as I go up and hug him. "Bye, Frida. I'll text you tomorrow." He say as he wave us goodbye. 

Hoseok pulls me towards their van and it drives off to their dorm. "NamJoon, I wanted to ask this the last time. Are you still bad at cooking?" I ask, making Hoseok laugh and NamJoon pouts. "So I guess that's a yes. You want to learn?" I ask and he nods. "Good, then when you have time, I'll teach you. You need to know this plus it's more fun to learn it together with someone and away from the others I guess." I tell him, making him smile at me. "Sure. It'll be fun." I nod.

When we arrived at their dorm, I saw all the fans, but I'm glad I'm dressed as a guy and no one can see I'm a girl. "Let's go." NamJoon say and pull me along really fast inside. As they hurry inside and then walk towards their door, with me in a tow. They open the door and hurried inside.

"Hello! We're back! Tae! Come! We have a surprise for you." Hoseok yell and Tae comes, pouting a little, making me smile. I hide my face so he can't see it's me. "Who is he?" Taehyung asks NamJoon and he laughs. "Guess you're a good looking guy then." He tease me and I smile.

"Tae, my little baby, did you miss me?" I ask as I pull off the beanie. Taehyung look at me with big eyes and then he jumps me. "Frida..." He hugs me hard, making me smile. "Tae, sweetie. I missed you. My little baby brother." I say and he smile at me, as he pulls me inside towards their couch. He puts me down and then he sits down in my lap, snuggling against me. "My little baby" I cooed as I hugged him. "I missed you. You never told me where you live. I want to see you more often." He started to whine, making me smile at him. "I think I actually have to adopt you. Especially if I want to see you more often." I tell him and he smile at me. "Mommy." He teases and I chuckle. "I'm a young mother. And I got this beautiful son." I tell him as I hug him close to me.

"Tae, what will happen when Frida gets a boyfriend?" Jimin ask as he plopped down in front of us. Taehyung look at him angrily, but soon realize that it will be happening some day. "Frida, I want to approve the guy, the day you find one." He look at me with serious eyes and I chuckle at him. "Of course. The son should approve the father they get." I tease and Taehyung smile at me, while I hear chuckling around me. "Ah, Jin-oppa. Hi." I smile at them all. "Hi on you too. When did you come?" Jin ask and I explain what happened and what me and Taehyung talked about right now. 

"A cute girl like you will get a boyfriend in no time." Yoongi tell me and I smile sadly at him. "Oppa, you're nice, but a think you guys need a lesson about guys here in Korea. I'm not cute. Kyuhyun said so too. I know he's right. Guys here want thin girls and Asian above all. A European might be a fun fling for them, but I'm looking for the one. I'm not sure I'll find him here in Korea." I tell them, looking away from their gazes. Taehyung hug me hard and Jungkook grab my hand and squeeze it tightly. "Frida, I think you need a lesson too. Guys here in Korea have changed. Sure many of them think it's easier to date someone who looks the same as them. But there are guys that will come to love you, just the way you want. Like we do. You're Taehyungs unofficial mother and our friend." NamJoon explain and I look at them. 

"Hope so. But still, I'm far from what guys want. Especially in the way of looking like a girl. But still, thanks for being so nice to me." I say to them, with a bright smile on my face. They all smile back and Taehyung still cuddles with me.

"So, shouldn't you guys go to bed? It's getting late and if I remember correctly, some of you are always slow in the mornings?" I ask them, making them frown. "We should, but then you have to leave." Jimin say with a pout and I smile at him. 

"I think I have to stay, I can't go out in that fan storm on my own. One of you have to help me get to work tomorrow. I'll just sleep here on the couch." I tell them honestly, making Taehyung smile. "You're sleeping with me." He exclaim and starts to pull me towards his bed. "Tae, sweetie. I need to get ready before I get to bed. And so do you. You need to take care of yourself." I tell him, making my motherly side slip out. 

"Good, now I have someone that can help me get Taehyung out of bed in the morning." Jin tell me happily and I smile. "Sure oppa. Now let sleep. I have to be up early. Some clients needed an introduction at eight tomorrow." I answer him and walk towards their toilet and brush my teeth before I join Taehyung in his bed. 

Tae snuggled close to me and hugs me like a child hug his mother. "Sleep tight, my little baby and I'll see you tomorrow." I say and peck his forehead before I also fall asleep.


	3. Hidden identity

I wake up by my alarm on my phone. I hear grunts around me and I remember I'm in BTS dorm. I wake up to see Taehyung sleeping like a child. I smile at him and lean down to his ear. "Tae, sweetie. Wake up or else I'm leaving before you can say goodbye." I whisper in his ear and he open his eyes the next second. 

"Mommy, don't leave." He whine and I chuckle at his cuteness. "Sweetie, I have to. Now jump your brothers awake and I'll make you guys breakfast, okay?" I tell him and he nods before he jumps on Jimin who had the bed next to him. "Jimin, wake up. Mom is leaving soon." Taehyung whined and Jimin woke up, and look around confused. "Tae, my mom ain't here. What are you talking about?" He ask and look around to see me. "Good morning Jimin." I say and kiss his forehead. He blush but smile at me. "Wake the rest up and I'll prepare breakfast." I say and walk to their kitchen, hearing how they run around waking the others up. 

I make them pancakes, the smell fills up the whole dorm and I hear someone sniff their way around. "It smells so good. Hyung, what are you making?" Yoongi ask as he walks inside the kitchen. His eyes go wide as he sees me and blush at his own mistake. "Frida, sorry. I thought you were Jin-hyung and I...." He stutter out and I chuckle at him. "Oppa, good morning on you too." I say and walk up to peck his cheek. "I'll take it as a compliment to be compared to Jin-oppa. I've heard he's a great chef so don't worry about it. You want some coffee?" I ask him and he nods, still looking embarrassed about it all.

I take a cup and place it in his hands. "Oppa, go sit with the others and I'll come soon with the food. I promise it'll taste good, but maybe not as good as Jin-oppas." I tell him and shove him out the kitchen. I hear laughing around the dorm as Yoongi sits down at the table.

When I come out, they all smile at me and at the food, diving in as soon as I place it on the table. I hear humming around me and I guess it's good. "Frida, it's really good. Thanks." NamJoon say and I smile at them. "Anytime. I'll go change in your room right now, but I would be grateful if I could get a ride to my office from anyone of you." I tell them and bow slightly towards them. "I'll do it. I have a thing to get anyway." I look at Hoseok and smile. "Thanks. I'll be done in five." I tell them and run off to get changed.

As I come back, they all look at me. "What? I just borrowed some of your clothes. I can't walk out of here as a girl. They'll kill me." I tell them and they nod, understanding the situation. "Let go." Hoseok say, all happy and I smile, following him towards their van. I bow towards their manager and thank him for driving me to work. "No problem. It's nice to see them behave normally around girls. Girls they have met always freak out." I smile at his comment and Hoseok too. 

As we pull up at my working place, I look at Hoseok. "Hoseok, call me if you need anything. If not, come by. NamJoon has my address. I'll see you guys when I see you." "Sure, Frida. Have fun at work today. We'll call you later." He tell me as I jump out and then, they drove off. I smile as I walk inside, towards the toilets to change and become a girl again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the weeks went by, Taehyung came and visited a few times, but he is busy and so is the rest of the guys. Leeteuk is busy being an MC, so I don't want to bother him but he always calls two or three times a week and sometimes it ain't even Leeteuk who's calling me. One time Kyuhyun stole his phone and called me. That evil little maknae, but at least he ain't telling me ugly anymore.

A month later, since I last visited BTS, I sit in my apartment and looking around the internet. Mostly at music videos, like BigBang and Super Junior. It's fun to see and they all look so cute on screen. While I'm in my bubble, my phone rings and I quickly pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hi Frida. Are you busy?" I hear a gleeful voice ask. "Heechul-oppa? How did you get my number? Did you steal Leeteuk-oppas phone?" I asked him, making him chuckle. "I actually asked for your number from him. I was wondering if you're busy tonight." He told me and I smiled.

"I'm as free as I get. What on your mind, oppa?" I ask him happily. "Do you wanna go to Inkigayo with us tonight? In disguise of course." He told me and I chuckled. "Sure. That'll be fun. Can I dress up as a guy? Then the media won't be mad about it and such. I have some of Hoseoks clothes here that I can use and a beanie that I got from Leeteuk-oppa." I answered him. "Sure. Text me your address and we'll pick you up in 30 minutes. Okay?" "Okay oppa. See you then. Bye." After I hanged up, I texted Heechul my address and then I dressed in the clothes I borrowed before and hurried outside when I was done.

The minute I came out, a van stopped in front of me and Heechuls head plopped out of the door. "Hi... Frida, nice. You really look like a guy." He said as he pulled me in and plopped me down in Leeteuks lap. "Oppa." I snuggled closer and he hugged me hard. "Frida, I missed you. It's nice to see you again." He said and I smiled as I looked around the van. "Ahh, KyuKyu. You're here too." I said sleepily and snuggled close to Leeteuk and closed my eyes. "Aww. Sleep angel. I'll wake you up when we're there." Leeteuk said and I nodded, drifting off to sleep. 

I wake up as someone pinched my cheeks lightly. I look up to see Heechul and Leeteuk smile at me, while glancing at Kyuhyun. "Kyu, what did I tell you about Frida? Ain't she adorable?" Leeteuk cooed as he pecked my forehead. I blushed, but smiled at him. "Thanks oppa." I look around to see Donghae smile at me. "Hae-oppa, hi. Didn't see you before. Can I hug you as a hi too?" I ask carefully, looking at him to see a smile break on his face. He open his arms as I flew inside them. "Frida, hi on you too." He cooed and I chuckled, making him laugh too. "Aww, Lee Donghae is just too cute. I can so see why your fan base is huge." I said as I snuggled in his embrace. 

As an answer didn't come, I looked up to see a blush on his face. "Oppa, are you blushing?" I teased as I heard chuckling around me. Donghae ducked his face and I smiled at him. "Oppa, you're cute. Don't worry." I said and pecked his cheek. Donghae snuggled close to me and I cooed at him.

I turned and looked at Heechul. "Oppa, when I step outside, I'm gonna call all of you hyung. Only BTS and Seungri from BigBang know how I look as a guy. It's much more fun to see them relax as guy comes." I told him and he smirked. "Works for me. I'll tell the others. BTS and BigBang is here tonight, so be careful, but they won't let anyone touch you I guess." He told me and pulled me out the car, inside, backstage to their dressing room. "Hyung, what are you doing?" I asked, making my own voice go some tones deeper. "Not much, but I'm trying to keep you safe. What should we be calling you now?" He asked as the rest of them came inside. "Call me Freddy. Close to my own name. Hyung, can you go and get BTS? I want them in on the plan." I said and looked at Leeteuk. "Sure. I'll go and get them."

Five minutes later, I heard footsteps running towards the door and Taehyung slammed through the door. "Mom!" He yelled as he saw me. I opened my arms and he flew right in. "Mom?" Kangin asked and I chuckled. "I unofficially adopted Taehyung like a month ago." I answered him truthfully and he smiled at me. "Tae, you can't hug me now. I'm supposed to be a guy. So call me Freddy tonight." I told him as the others came inside. "So Freddy, nice of you to wear my clothes." Hoseok said and I smiled at him. "I'll give them back later. Don't worry. But now, am I supposed to stay here all night and just hang or can I go watch you guys on stage?" I asked hopeful, making Jungkook smile. 

"You can stand with us when they sing and we can go and mess with BigBang. It'll be fun." He said and I smirked. "It'll be super. Thanks Kookie!" I yelled out and jumped around, making everyone chuckle at me. "Our cute little Frida." NamJoon whispered in my ear as he hugged me. "NamJoon, what did I tell you to call me?" I teased and he chuckled. "Okay, sorry, Freddy. But let's go, SuJu-hyungs are up first so we'll borrow Freddy for a while. I wanna see BigBang-hyungs faces when we fool them." He replied and I chuckled. "Let's go!" I said and pulled NamJoon and Taehyung with me. "Hyungs, I'll come back later so good luck and make the girls swoon out there." I tell as I walk down the corridor. 

"Tae, where is their dressing room?" I asked and he chuckled. He pulled me along towards an open door and just walked in. "Hyungs, long time no see." They all said and bowed to them. I did too and when I looked up, I saw Seungri look at me confused. I winked at him and he chuckled. "Hyungs, this is Freddy. A friend of ours. He helped us when we were in France and he is a huge fan of yours so we wanted to thank him for the trouble we made." Yoongi made up a story and it was like half true so it's okay. "Yeah. It's nice to meet you. I'm Freddy. I moved here from Sweden and I work as a translator." I said bowing towards them again. 

Seungri walked up to me and looked me in the eyes. I smiled and winked at him again, making him smirk. "Freddy, it's nice to see you again. Please, call me hyung, okay?" I just nod, making Seungri smile. "You met him before, Ri?" Youngbae asked and he nodded. "He is Leeteuk-sshis dongseng and their friend. He was at the recording of Star King once with them. I just visited and that's how we met." Seungri explained and I nodded.

"You're cute for being a guy. You have a very feminine face." Daesung said as he walked up to me. "I've been told that a lot Daesung-sshi. But I embrace it, it's me you know." I answer him and he smile at me. "So you're a translator? Which languages do you know?" Jiyong asked, still in the background, still a bit vary of me. "I know Swedish, French, Spanish, German, Italian, English, Japanese and Korean. I'm gonna start learning Mandarin soon too." I told him happily, making him look at me with a face full of interest. "Really? 8 of them? But won't you mess them all up?" He asked, making me smile again. "No worry Jiyong-sshi. Practiced for a long time and studied to long to actually make that mistake. But maybe my Italian and Spanish will be mixed up sometime as they are pretty similar sometimes." I answered him, making Seungri chuckle at me. "Hyung, don't laugh at that." I said teasingly, making a pouting face at him. 

Then it was like the room froze. Everyone looked at me. "What?" I blushed, which is probably not a good thing considering I'm supposed to be a guy right now. "Cute.." I heard a whisper say and looked at Seunghyun sitting in their couch smiling at me. "Hah?!" I looked at him confused and he just walked up to me and pulled off my beanie, making my blond hair fall down. "Cute." He said it again and I blushed even harder. 

"You're a girl?" Daesung seemed surprised and Youngbae and Jiyong too. "Yeah. My name is Frida. I'm dressing up to be able to hang out with these guys. Huge fan. Very nice to meet you." I said with a bow again. "Hi Frida." Seungri jumped me and I chuckled. "Oppa, thanks for not busting me out. It didn't take long though. I thought I at least could fool you for an hour. It took Seunghyun-sshi 10 minutes and then he knew." I said and pouted again.

"Still cute." A deep voice sounded in front of me. I looked up to see Seunghyun smile at me. I blushed and hid behind Taehyung, who chuckled at me. "Hyung, you're her second favorite bias, after Kangin-hyung." Yoongi said, making me blush even more. "Thanks. I got such a cute fan." He teases and ruffle my hair a bit. "Oppa~" I whined and pouted again, making Seunghyun chuckle again. "Frida, if you continue like this, I think BTS are going to be jealous." Seungri whispered in my ear and I turned to see their faces filled with jealousy.

"Omo, are you guys jealous? Seriously, what is seriously gonna happen the day I get a boyfriend? Not that it'll happen any day soon but still. You gonna be jealous of him stealing my time?" I asked them serious and they all pouted. "Oppas, you guys. Don't be sad. I won't be getting a boyfriend soon, so don't worry. You're my top priority, after my job." I tell them happily and they all smile. Yoongi walked up to me an hugged me. "Thanks Frida. But I have a feeling that you'll get a boyfriend soon." He pouted again. 

"What? You have bad confidence in yourself?" Youngbae asked and I nodded. "I've had a few relationships before, but they all ended with me being cheated on." I said sadly, making Yoongi hug me harder. "How? Why?!" Taehyung asked angrily. "I don't know. I showed the affection, like I have with you, but they always ended up with another girl. They always said that I wasn't pretty enough or cute enough. In the beginning they fell for my smile and my bubbly personality. But it always changed and I got dumped. It hurts you know, but I can't have that keeping me from finding love again." I tell them sadly, feeling tears falling from my eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm rabbling and now I'm crying. I'm sorry..." I said and felt someone pull me in their arms. I look up and see Seungri angry as hell. "Oppa, what's wrong?" I ask as I look at him. "Don't even think anything of that is your fault. Those guys are the real assholes." He said and anger filled his voice. I smile at him and peck his cheek. "Thanks Seungri-oppa." I told him and snuggled in to his embrace.

"Frida, let's go to the stage. I think Leeteuk-hyung wants to see you when he gets off." Jimin said and pulled me out of the dressing room. "Seungri-oppa, get my number from NamJoon or anyone of them if you want it. Just don't text me in the middle of the night." I yelled as Jimin had already pulled me out of there. "I'll call you later Frida." Seungri yelled back.

"Jimin! Wait!" Hoseok yelled after us and I looked at Jimin, seeing his expression. "Jimin, sweetie. What's wrong? Are you angry at something? Or have I done something to make you mad?" I asked carefully. He stopped and turned around to look at me. 

"I'm angry but not at you. It's your so called exes. You're a nice girl and you don't deserve what they put you through." Jimin declared and I smiled at him. "Thanks Jimin. My cute little brother." I cooed and he smiled at me, while the rest of them came up to us. 

"Frida, are you okay?" Jungkook asks me and I nod. "With all of you guys here, I will be. Thanks, for being like my family." I told them honestly, making all of them smile widely. "No problem. Let's go to the stage. I think SuJu-hyungs are done by now." Yoongi said, grabbing my hand in his while pulling me along towards the stage. "Wait! I need to hide my hair again. Where's my beanie?" I ask and feel someone put something on me. "Here. Took it from TOP-hyung before we followed you." Taehyung said. "Thanks Tae." I smiled as I fixed it and then Yoongi pulled me away again. The others followed with huge smiles on their faces.

As we arrived next to the stage, Super Junior just walked off and Leeteuk saw me and smiled. "Freddy. You made it back safe an sound." I just nodded and went up to them. "Did you meet BigBang?" Heechul asked and I nodded again, smiling widely, making him chuckle. "Freddy, we're up next but we'll come back to SuJu-hyungs room after this. Okay?" Jin asked, looking at me with pleading eyes, making me smile again. "Yes, hyung." I said happily, making all of them smile and run of on stage. 

"Let's go back to our room. I have some people I want you to meet." Leeteuk said and pulled me away from the stage, towards their room again. As we walked there, I felt people looking at me. Mostly girls, but when I smiled at them they ducked their heads and giggled. I looked at Heechul who only smirked. "I really think you were born with the wrong body. I think you should have been a guy." He said honestly and I nodded. "I know. My mom have said that to me too." I sighed, feeling that maybe Heechul is right about this. "No. You ain't born in the wrong body. You're perfect, just the way you are." Leeteuk said and gripped my hand harder and continued to pull me towards their room.

When we got there, five guys were sitting inside, looking up as we all walked in. "Hyung, you did well up there." One of them said and I looked closer at them. Oh my god, it's SHINee. I started smiling and then Mihno noticed me. "Who is he? He doesn't look asian." He said smiling at me and I smirked. "I'm Freddy. I'm from Sweden in Europe. It's nice to meet you Minho-sshi and the rest of SHINee too." I said and bowed towards them all, making SuJu smirk. "Yes, this is our dongseng. Please be nice to him." Siwon said and put a lot of emphasis on the word him. I smiled, because chuckling at them would give me away. "Freddy?" Taemin said and looked at me. "Yes hyung." I said teasingly making him smile. "So your younger than me?" He asks and I nod, making him smile even wider. "Yes, I got a new dongseng." Taemin said and walked up to me and high fived me.

"Taemin, don't be too friendly when you just met. I guess you know who I am but I'll introduce myself anyway. I'm Onew, the leader. Nice to meet you Freddy." He said and smiled at me. I squealed inside my head, because his smile is so cute. Leeteuk saw me react and whispered in my ear " Is he on your list?" I only nodded. Place 18, if you must know.

I sat down in the couch next to Key, who smirked at me. "Cute act. Let's see how long time it takes for them to realize." He whispered in my ear and I looked at him and smiled. "Thanks hyung." He only nodded and we all started talking. 

After half an hour I couldn't take it anymore and pulled of the beanie. "Oppa, it itches so bad. Ahh, I'm going crazy." I yelled and my hair fell down again, making four members look at me with open mouths. "You're a girl?" Jonghyun asked and I nod while I scratch my hair, making it into a mess. 

Key chuckles and takes my hands away from my hair. "Oppa, let me scratch, it felt nice." I whined and he just smiled. "Turn your back against me." I did what he said and then I felt someone brushing my hair. I sighed in pleasure, making everyone look at me but I didn't care. "Key-oppa, thank you. It feels really nice." I said in a pleasure filled voice, making Key chuckle. "I think some of them are jealous." He whispered in my ear and I looked up to see Kyuhyun in front of me. "KyuKyu?" I looked at him confused and he just pulled me away from Key into his embrace. "Yah! Let go of me, Kyuhyun. I don't care if you're older, let go of me." I tried to struggle out of his arms but he just tightened his grip around me. "Kyuhyun! Let go of her now!" Leeteuk yelled and slapped him on the back of his head. When he did, I slipped out and ran back to Key. "Oppa~" I whined and he chuckled, pulling me in to his embrace. 

"You let him hug her but not me?!" Kyuhyun asked angry and Leeteuk nodded. "You of all people need to earn her trust after what you said to her. She might have accepted your apology, but still..." Leeteuk threatened and Kyuhyun looked down on the ground. "KyuKyu, don't be sad. You're getting there, but it will take time. Hope you understand that." I said and smiled a little at him. He nodded and sat down again.

"What did he say?" Key whispered and I sighed. "That I wasn't cute and why SungMin thought so." I whispered back, making Key hug me harder. "You're cute, trust me. Just watch their reaction to this." He said and pecked my cheek. "Yah!" All most everyone screamed out and I chuckled. "Thanks oppa. It boosted my confidence a little at least." Key just smiled and nodded at me.

Then a knock on the door came. "Who is it?" Leeteuk yelled. "Hyung, it's BTS. Can we come in?" I heard NamJoons voice say. "Tae!" I yelled and the door burst open and Taehyung ran in towards me. "Frida!" He flew in my arms, making me chuckle. "Tae, sweetie. Did it go well on stage?" I asked and he nodded. "Good." I said and pecked his forehead, making everyone look at us. 

"Ummm..." I heard Onews voice, as he tried to say something. "Oh, oppa. This is Taehyung, my unofficial adopted son." I said happily, making BTS smile and Super Junior too. "You adopted him?" Minho asked and I nodded. "Unofficially though. He's like my little brother. I get this motherly feeling around him." I answered him and Taehyung nodded. 

"Frida, aren't you tired? You've been here for while and I guess you had work today too?" Jin asked me and I nodded slightly, blushing in embarrassment. "Oppa, sorry. It's just I'm having fun and I don't get to go out so much. I don't have any friends besides you here and I don't dare going out alone at night. Call me stupid or something, but I'm a little scared of the dark and going home alone at night ain't a thing I want to do." I said sadly and felt Taehyungs arms tighten around me. 

"Don't you dare go out alone." Heechul said and I looked at him. "We don't want to worry about you more than we already do. You can hang out with us some night." Leeteuk offered and I smiled at him. "I would love to. I haven't been out since I got to Seoul. When are you available?" I asked happily, getting excited about it all and Heechul smiled at me. "Next weekend, are you free then?" I nodded and got a small cheer from Ryeowook and Eunhyuk. "Am I allowed to go as a girl or should I dress as a guy?" I asked and they all frowned. 

"Be a girl. Around us, be a girl. We don't want you to dress up like a guy, if you aren't coming with us to these things like this and meeting other idols and paparazzi. Okay?" Eunhyuk said and I nodded. "Thanks oppas. It'll be fun. I can't wait." I said and went up and hugged Eunhyuk. He hugged me back and it felt nice. "Oppa, you smell like strawberries. It smells really good." I said as I smelled him a little more, making the others chuckle.

"Frida, time to go home. You have work tomorrow and you need to sleep more than us. Come here." Siwon said and I did, while taking the beanie on again. "Oppa, piggyback ride." I whined and he just chuckled while turning around and letting me on his back. "Oppa, so strong. Guess fangirls must be dreaming of doing this with you." I teased as I felt my eyes starting to close. I snuggled against Siwons back and fell asleep.


	4. There is a reason why....

Leeteuk POV  
I looked at Frida as she settled on Siwons back, making me smile. It's cute. Siwon is a gentleman, but around Frida, it seems he relaxes a little and behaves like he does with us. I can sense a brotherly feeling from him towards her. 

I notice Frida closing her eyes and Siwon smiling at her. "She fell asleep hyung." He said smiling, making everyone else smile too. "Hyung, please take care of her. She is like my mom and the others like her very much. We don't want to see her getting hurt." Taehyung told me and I nodded. I know he likes her like a mother/sister, not sure which but either way, like a family. "She's like my sister. She'll be safe with me." I said firmly, making BTS smile. "We're leaving hyung, but please take her home or to either of your places. Just don't leave her." NamJoon said as they walked out the door and left. 

"Hyung, should we bring her to the dorm? We can't take her to her apartment without getting noticed." Ryeowook said and I nodded. "Siwon, take her to the car and wait for us there. Onew, we'll see you guys at the company tomorrow." I told all of SHINee and they nodded. "Bye hyung. Take care of Frida. I wanna meet her again. My new and cute little dongseng." Key said and I chuckled. "Of course. See you guys later." I said and all of SuJu left.

As we get to the car, we all see Siwon, with Frida sleeping in his arms. I see the guys looking jealously at Siwon and I chuckled. "Guys, jealousy don't fit you. Siwon, carry her to my room when we get home. I can't leave her with them." I teased and they whined. "Hyung, it's unfair. Why your room?" Kyuhyun whined and I looked at him. "Because some of you have a small crush on her. No way I'm leaving her with you." I said firmly and they all sulked. We got seated in our cars and drove off. During the ride, we barely talked, only to keep Frida sleeping so peacefully in Siwons arms.

But then we all heard noises from Frida. "Why... Why are you breaking up with me?" We looked at her and tears fell from her eyes. "Why? Please... Don't say that..." She continued to plead and cry. Siwon hugged her closer and soothed her back to sleep again. But what I heard made me angry.

"Hyung, you heard that too right?" Ryeowook asked me, making me nod. "You guys, call Kangin and explain to him and the others in the other car. We need her to explain to us what's wrong. I do not want to see her like this." I said angrily. Who the hell was the bastard that broke up with her? I need her to tell me about this.

When we got the dorm, Siwon placed Frida on my bed and tucked her in. I took her phone and sent a message to her boss, telling him that she wouldn't make it tomorrow because she didn't feel well. It's a lie but I need to talk to her about this and I'm not so free as she is. I laid down next to her, falling asleep really fast, knowing that Frida was safe next to me.

 

Frida POV  
I woke up in a room, whose it was I don't know. I started panicking, feeling it was hard to breath. "Frida? Frida?! What's wrong?!" I heard someone yell and sat up, seeing Leeteuk look at me all worried. "Oppa..." Tears fell and he flew up next to me, hugging me as a comfort. "Frida, what's wrong?" Leeteuk sounded so worried and I just clung on to him. "I was just a bit scared." I said in a small voice, feeling a lot calmer with Leeteuk here. "I'm sorry. We didn't bring you home last night so I let you sleep in my bed." He explained to me and I nodded as I agreed to his choice of bringing me here.

"Frida, we need to talk." He suddenly told me and I looked at him confused. "What's wrong oppa?" I asked him. "You said something in your sleep that mades us all worried and angry." He answered and looked at me. "You cried Frida. You cried and said someone broke up with you. What happened?" Leeteuk sounded concerned and I felt tears starting to form again.

"Oppa, I'm sorry you had to see that. But I'll tell you. I've been in a few relationships but they always ended with me being cheated on. They always said they fell for my personality but then in the end, I wasn't cute or pretty enough for them. I don't even get it. Am I that bad looking? Why can't I be the one finding love?" I said, crying hard and tears fell like a waterfall. Leeteuk embraced me and soothed me so I at least stopped crying. "Frida, there is someone out there for you. Maybe he's closer than you think. Don't worry about it. I'll help you." Leeteuk told me and I smiled at him. "Thanks oppa. You like the older brother I never got." I said and pecked his cheek. He smiled at me. "Let's go eat. Ryeowook should be done with the food right now." He said and went off the bed, offering his hand to me. I gladly took it and followed him to their kitchen.

As we got there, everyone was there, even the ones living somewhere else. They turned as we walked in, looking at out linked hands and frowned. "Hyung, why are you holding her hand?" Eunhyuk asked and Leeteuk chuckled. "Because I wanted to." He teased and I smiled at them all. "Good morning oppas. Thank you for last night." I said happily and the smiled at me. "Good morning Frida. Did you sleep well?" Siwon asked and I nodded. "Yes I did. Thanks for carrying me last night oppa. I'm guessing it was you because of the piggyback ride." I walked up and hugged Siwon and he smiled at me. "No worries. Sit next to me." Siwon answered while pulling me down in between him and Donghae.

"Hae-oppa, good morning." I snuggled against him and he chuckled a little. "Hi Frida." He answered me and ruffled my hair before giving me a plate with food. "Wah! It looks so good. Ryeowook-oppa, you're amazing." I said and took a piece in to my mouth and hummed as it was so good. "Ryeowook-oppa is a genius." I said happily and continued to eat. "Thanks Frida. It means a lot coming from you." He said happily and I smiled while I ate. Then I looked at the clock. 

"Ahhh! My work!!! No!! What have I done?! Where's my phone? They were coming today!" I yelled out, startling everyone and they looked at me. "What's wrong?" Heechul seemed concerned. "A huge deal with a company from Germany and they only have me to translate. Ahhh! Where's my phone?!" I started running around their dorm, looking for it. 

"Frida, here." Leeteuk said and I ran towards him, bowing before I took the phone and called the company. When they answered and heard it was me, they said we could take it over the phone because I was sick. Sick? I looked at Leeteuk and he looked at me, mouthing a sorry. "Put me through. I need to help them get this deal." I said and waited for them to do it.

As I waited, I explained everything to SuJu before borrowing their couch and started helping with the translation. It took over an hour and some of SuJu had to leave for work, including Leeteuk. I waved goodbye as they left. 

When I was done, Donghae sat in front of me smiling. "That was so cool. It went so fast when you talked. You're cool Frida." He said happily and I smiled at him. "Thanks oppa. That's nice of you. But shouldn't you go to work or something?" I asked him and he chuckled. "Yeah I will, but you wanna come? Everyone else are gonna leave too and I don't want you to be alone." He explained and I nodded but frowned just as quickly. "Can I really just come with you oppa?" I ask him and he nods. "Just dress in disguise as we get there and then you can take it of when we're inside." He told me and I nodded. "Okay, Hae-oppa. I trust you. It'll be fun." I said happily and he nodded back at me. 

10 minutes later, we were both done and went to the cars. As we got there, Siwon plopped up beside us and joined us. When we got to SM, I just followed Donghae and Siwon inside, hurrying away from the fans and in to the safe zone. "Are you okay?" Siwon asked and I nodded. "Thanks for shielding oppas. That was nice of you." I told them sincerely and bows to them. "Aww, don't be like that. We would gladly do it again. Let's go." Donghae said and pulled me away from Siwon. "I'll come later. Have a thing I must do." Siwon waved at us and I waved back before Donghae pulled me inside the elevator and we went up.

When we got out, Donghae pulled me towards a practice room when Eunhyuk was. "Ahh, Frida. Hi." He flashed his gummy smile at me and I blushed. Dang it, why did I blush again? "Aww, cutie." Donghae said and pulled off my beanie. "Oppa~" I whined and pouted, making them both look at me. "What?" I blushed again and they smiled at me. "Cutie. Come here." Donghae said and pulled me in for a hug. I relaxed in to the hug and Donghae felt it. 

"You wanna hang out and see us practice?" He asked and I looked at him. "Really?" I heard myself. I was too excited and Eunhyuk noticed. "Excited are we?" He teased and I pouted. "I just like your subgroup the best because SuJu-T ain't active anymore. Aish. I'm leaving. This was a dumb idea." I said and stormed out the door. 

"Frida, wait!!" Donghae yelled after me and I wanted to get away. I sneaked in to a room and closed the door quickly so he wouldn't notice. When I heard Donghae run away, I turned to see Key and some other guys staring at me. "Oppa!" I yelled and he smiled, opening his arms for me to run and hug him. "Frida." He cooed and pecked my forehead. I snuggled in to his embrace and he chuckled. "Hyung, who is she?" A cute guy asked and Key hugged me closer to him. "Kyungsoo, interested are we?" Key teased and I chuckled at his playfulness. "Oppa, don't be mean to the boy. I'm Frida, Kyungsoo-sshi or should I say DO?" I teased and the boy smiled at me. "A fan?" He asked and I nodded. "Yeah, but I'm sorry oppa, you're not that high on my list." I said and looked down on my feet. "It's okay. Not everyone can like you the best." He answered and I smiled. 

"So who do you like the best?" Another one of them plopped up, and it was Chanyeol. "Aww, he's even cuter in real life." I said happily and he smiled. "So it's me?" He asked hopefully but I shook my head. "It's Xiumin-sshi. But you're at second place." I answered him, making him smile a little. "Thanks." He ruffled my hair and I pouted. "Stop~!" I whined and Key chuckled. 

"What are you doing here Frida?" He asked and I sighed. "Hae-oppa and Eunhyuk-oppa teased me so I ran away. Then they ran after me." I explained and Chanyeol laughed. "They must run around looking for you. This I gotta see." He said and ran out I the room. "Okay, is that so wrong?" I looked at Kyungsoo and Key and they nodded. "They really like you Frida. They don't want you to be sad. So cheer up. Let's go see some other people working here. It'll be fun." Key said and I nodded. He took my hand and I followed him around the company with Kyungsoo behind us. 

Key took me in to a room where the rest of EXO stood, well the rest seven of them. "Hyung, we have someone we want you to meet." Kyungsoo yelled out and they turned to look at us. "Who is she?" Suho asked and looked at me with a small smile. "She is Frida. A friend of us and SuJu-hyungs. She is currently hiding from Donghae-hyung and Eunhyuk-hyung." Key explained and I nodded smiling at them. "I'm Frida. Born 13th of September 1993. I'm from Sweden, Europe. Nice to meet you all EXO-sshi." I said happily and Kyungsoo smiled. "That's why you called me oppa. Please continue with that." He said and I nodded.

"How did you meet SuJu-hyungs?" Baekhyun asked me. "I met Leeteuk-oppa in France together with BTS. Then it all went from there." I said happily and Key smiled, hugging me close to him. "And we thank god for that. It is fun having you around and we only meet yesterday." Key told me and I smiled hugely. 

Then the door slammed open and Dongahe stood there, out of breath, looking at me with worry in his eyes. I saw Chanyeol behind him and he mouthed sorry to me. I just nodded and looked at Donghae. He walked up to me and pulled me from Key into his own embrace. "Frida..." He sighed in relief and smiled at him. "Hae-oppa, sorry about this. But don't tease me to much. You're all handsome guys and teasing me to become all flustered makes me a bit angry and sad. Like you're playing with my heart." I told him honestly, making all of them look at me.

"What do you mean playing with your heart?" Key sounded angry and I looked down at my feet. "It's just.... guys don't really like me. I know you're like this now and I'm trying to not get too attached to anyone of you but it's hard. Guys always betray me one way or another. I don't want that to happen again." I said weakly but they heard me. Donghae tightened his grip around me and nuzzled his head in to the crook of my neck. I felt tears falling and I smiled at Donghae. "Oppa, thanks. It's comforting knowing you care. But it'll happen, sooner or later. I don't really know what I'm doing wrong. And I'm sorry that you all have to hear about this." I told them all as I petted Donghae on his head.

"Frida, I'll help you." I heard Key say and pulled me away from Donghae. "Thanks oppa. But I don't wanna talk about this anymore. Not right now at least." I said with a small smile and earned a smile from EXO too. "Frida, I know we just met, but we'd like to get to know you too. If that's alright with you?" Xiumin asked me and I smiled. "Xiumin-sshi, I would love too." I said with a smile and he smiled at me too. "Hyung, just so you know, you're her favorite in the group." Chanyeol said cheekily and at that Xiumin smiled even bigger. "Really? Thank you." He said and went up and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back. "Call us oppa okay? Well, at least us that's older than you." He said and looked over at Sehun and Kai. "Right, I got two younger than me. You can call me Frida. It's okay. Jungkook from BTS is calling me by name. That's what we do where I'm from, so it's okay. But if you want to call me noona, it's up to you." I tease and wink at them, making them smile. 

"Frida, come back with me. Leeteuk-hyung will kill me if he knew that you ran off." Donghae whined and at that the door opened. "Oh, I know already." I looked up and saw Leeteuk fuming with anger. I ran up and hugged him hard, making him hug me back as he cooed at me. "Oppa, don't be mad. For me, don't be mad." I said in a small voice that only he heard and he sighed. "Fine. For you." He said and pecked my cheek. I giggled as it tickled. "Oppa, it tickles." Leeteuk smiled and pecked my cheek again. "Oppa~" I whined and he just chuckled. "Our cute little Frida. Go back with Donghae. I guess Eunhyuk is going crazy too. I know they wanted to show you their dancing skills today. Go." He said and ruffled my hair again. "Okay oppa. After that I'm going home, okay? I have work tomorrow so.. If I don't see you, I'll call you about next weekend okay?" I said and Leeteuk nodded before Donghae came up and pulled me along. "Bye Key-oppa, EXO-oppas, bye Sehun, Kai." I waved as we disappeared off to their practice room again.

When I walked in, Eunhyuk flew at me and hugged and kissed the top of my head a couple of times before he looked at me sincerely. "Frida, I'm sorry. Please don't be sad. I won't do it again, just don't disappear on us again." Eunhyuk looked like he had cried. "Aww, did the cry baby come out?" I teased him and he smiled again. "Yes. So don't disappear again. Let's just dance a little. As a fan, you should know some songs right?" He asked and I nodded. "Then let's do it. Give me oppa oppa and I'll try my best." I said and stood in the middle off the dance floor. Then when the music went on, I just danced. I loved this song and I practiced it. I improvised in some places, doing what I thought fitted.

When I was done, I wiped the sweat away and turned to see the two of them sitting with big eyes and mouths open. "Was it that bad?" I pouted and was a little sad. I know I'm not in their league but I can move a little. "Oppas? Hello?" I waved my hands in front of them and they went out of their trance. "No, you're great but I think some are gonna wanna dance with you next weekend." Donghae said breathlessly and looked at me. I looked at him and he smiled weakly. "Let's dance some more." Eunhyuk said and went up and grabbed my hand and pulled me close. I smiled and he started moving me around, making me laugh at how it was so fun dancing.

After we had danced for a while, I decided I needed to go home. I said goodbye to them and left, walking out of SM. But I bumped in to someone and fell towards the ground, hitting my butt really hard. "Ouch." I said and looked up to see Heechul smiling down at me. "Frida. You're here? Still?" He asked and I nodded. "I'm going home now though. I'll see you next weekend oppa. Bye." I said and pecked his cheek before disappearing outbreak doors and walked towards my apartment. 

I'm in need for a shower and then I'm off to bed. I need to sleep after all of this. The minute I laid my head down on the pillow, I fell asleep.

 

Donghae POV  
When Frida left, I called Leeteuk and Heechul. They need to know what she said before. They are acting like her older brothers so they want to protect her somehow. I told them both to come to our practice room so we could talk. They protested at first but when I said it was about Frida, they changed their opinion really fast.

When they both walked in, they looked at me with worried eyes. "Sit down hyungs. You need to know this." I said and they did, keeping their main focus on me. 

Then I told them about what Frida said with guys not liking her and her not trusting and wanting to get too close to us. They both frowned at me and started to get angry. "I hate this. Why has all that happened to her? So much sadness in that little body. Why?!" Leeteuk yelled out and Heechul nodded. "We are gonna be there for her. I want her here. It's something about her. I just don't know what yet." He answered Leeteuk and I nodded.

"Hyungs, I just wanted you to know this. She seemed pretty sad about it all. But she lighted up a little after we danced together. You're gonna be chocked next weekends hyungs." I teased and they looked at me, jealous of seeing her dance. "I just recommend tight protection of her that night. At least one of us close to her. The way she moved...." I started saying but I felt my cheeks starting to burn just remembering it. "She's that good?" Heechul asked and I nodded. "It was very sensual." I mumbled out and they sighed. 

"We'll do that protection thing, okay? But I gotta go so see you later." Heechul said and walked out the door. I bid my goodbye to Leeteuk and me and Eunhyuk went off to a recording. 

I've decided. I'm gonna help her finding love again, and if that someone happens to be me... I would gladly accept.


	5. A night at the club

Frida POV  
It was finally the weekend I'm going out with Super Junior. I'm excited because it's my first night out in Seoul. I've been looking forward to this ever since we decided it.

I'm picking out a cute dress my little sister gave me when I moved here. Like a memory for me to remember her by. It was all black, kinda short but easy to move around in. It managed to show off my body pretty well in my opinion. I put on a pair of converse because heels, hell no. I can't walk in them and it hurts to run in them. I like comfy shoes.

I went down to the entrance of the building I live in, to wait for Leeteuk who promised to pick me up. I had a huge coat on, making sure no one saw what was underneath. I put on the beanie again and tucked all my hair in. "Frida, over here." I heard a voice say and looked over to see Leeteuk waving out of a car window. I ran over and jumped in to the car.

"Hi oppa. Nice to see you again." I said and cuddled in to his embrace. He hugged me back and smiled. "What's with this getup? I thought you were going as a girl tonight." He asked and I nodded. "I am. But if paparazzi finds you, I need to make sure no scandals happens." I said firmly, making Leeteuk chuckle and nod his head.

When we arrived to the club, I looked around and saw no paparazzi so the coast was clear. I pulled off the beanie and took off the jacket, revealing my outfit for Leeteuk. He just stared at me so I guess it's a good sign. "Good or bad oppa?" I asked and he did thumbs up while he still stared. I jumped out, pulling him with me. The bouncer recognized Leeteuk and let us in. Luckily it's a club where many famous people go so they don't have to worry so much.

When we got in, the first thing that hit me was the music. Ohh, I want to dance. Leeteuk pulled me along to a private area where everyone else was. "Guys!" Leeteuk yelled and they turned to look at us. They stared at me again. Siwon walked up and pecked my cheek and smiled at me. "You wanna dance?" He asked and I nodded and pulled him towards the dance floor.

When we got there, I just did what I usually did. Siwon followed my lead as we complimented each other really well. He pulled me closer to him and I smiled, I never mind about that when I know the person. Plus I can feel his intentions with it and that is to make me have a great time. I turn around in his arms and look around to see everyone staring at us. "Um, oppa.. Why is everyone staring at us?" I asked and looked up at Siwon. He just smiled at me. "They were looking at you. See the guys? I can see the jealousy from them all." He said and I chuckled. "Oppa, those guys are looking for a quick lay. I don't want that. Thanks for dancing with me. It's fun." I told him happily and he nodded, but started to frown. 

I looked around again and saw Jiyong standing there with Seunghyun and Seungri and they just stared at me. I waved a little and Seungri flew over. "Frida, it's really you. Damn, you're like a dance goddess." Seungri said honestly and I smiled at him. "No I'm not but thanks for the compliment." I answered him as Jiyong went up to me. "Dance with me." He said, not even asking but I chuckled. 

"Oppa, usually you ask first but sure. I'll dance with you." I said and grabbed his hand and led him out on the dance floor again. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me close, making me sway my hips to his movement. I put my hands on his shoulders and moved in close to him. I looked him in his eyes and I saw that raw passion that he usually shows off on stage. I smiled at him and continued to dance until someone tapped me on my shoulder. 

I turned to see a guy there, someone I never met before. "Can I help you?" I asked. "Let's dance." He said and pulled me away from Jiyong. "What? Let go of me you creep." I yelled at him and tried to get my arm back from him. "Don't say so. I saw you on the dance floor. You want some don't you? Just come with me and I'll give it to you." He said and I looked at him, shocked to hear those words. I started to tremble and tears formed in my eyes. 

"Let go of me." I yelled at him but he didn't. Then I felt someone pull me away from him and look at him with venomous eyes. "Touch her again and you'll never get in here again." A deep voice sounded and I looked up to see Seunghyun standing there with Jiyong close behind, staring the boy down. "Just leave or we are not the only problem you'll get." Jiyong said and I looked behind him to see Super Junior behind him, looking angry as hell while they stared at the boy. He whimpered and ran out from the club. 

"Frida, are you okay?" Jiyong asked me and I nodded slightly before I slumped towards the ground. "Frida!" They all yelled and Seungri was fast enough and caught me before I hit the ground. "Oppa.." Tears fell and I trembled like a fool, I couldn't calm down. I snuggled in to him and he lifted me up bridal style and carried me to private area again. Tears fell the whole time. I couldn't stop. Why? Why is it always like this? 

As Seungri sat down, he calmed me down somehow. I looked up at them all staring at me. I smiled weakly at them, wiping away the tears that finally stopped falling. "Frida..." Seungri hugged me close to him and I snuggled close to his chest again. "Frida, Jiyong, what happened?" Leeteuk asked us, anger dripping from every word he said and I saw it in his eyes. I whimpered and he noticed that. He cursed under his breath and he sat down next to Seungri, pulling me on to his lap instead. 

"Oppa. Why me?" I said in a small voice and he hugged me tighter. "I don't know sweetie. But please cheer up. We'll make sure no one will bother you tonight. I know some of the guys that wants to dance with you. Forget this and have fun instead." He told me and I smiled at him. "Okay oppa. I'll try." I answered him and pecked his cheek. He smiled at me and turned me around to all the others. 

What I saw made me frown. "Why are you angry? Have I done something?" I asked them, making them look at me and shake their heads. "No Frida. But let's dance." Eunhyuk said and smiled at me. I nodded and took his hand in mine and let him guide me to the dance floor again. 

When we got there, Eunhyuk took the lead and made me follow his movement. Now I really get why he is the dancing machine from super Junior. The way he moved was really good and he could really lead. As I looked up, I saw the way Eunhyuk looked at me, like I'm easy or something like that. I frowned, which he noticed. "What's wrong?" He whispered in ear. "You have that look in your eyes that I have seen before. Please don't look at me like that." I said back and now he frowned. "Which look? That you're a pretty girl and I feel attracted to you?" He stated and I looked up at him again, surprised by his words. "What? You're attracted to me? Oppa, don't lie. What you're feeling ain't attraction, it's just you're interested in the foreigner." I stated, making him grip my shoulders and stop our movement at once. 

"Frida, listen to me. I'm attracted to you. But I know you ain't attracted to me. Not in the way I want to. But I want to be your friend and help you find the love you want. Just trust me. The way I'm looking at you, is because I see a beautiful girl moving in such sensual way that I'm getting more attracted to. But I'll drop it. Just trust me." Eunhyuk told me and the way he said it, it was filled with sincerity and I nodded at him. 

"Thanks oppa, for wanting to be my friend. Thanks for wanting to help too." I said and pecked his cheek in appreciation. He smiled at me and we continued to dance until someone tapped Eunhyuk on his shoulder. It was Heechul. He smiled at us and I smiled back. "Oppa, you wanna dance?" I asked but he shook his head. He grabbed my hand and pulled me of to the private area again. 

When we came there, Seungri, Jiyong and Seunghyun was still there and Super Junior too. I smiled at them and sat down next to Seunghyun, making him smile. "Hi cutie. It's been a while." He said and I looked at him and then at Jiyong. "Oppa, ain't he supposed to be the one that doesn't open up to people easily?" I asked and at that Seungri laughed out loud, making Seunghyun frown and look at me again. 

"I might be like that, but I feel I can trust you. Plus you're fun to talk to." He told me and pinched my cheeks. "Oppa~" I whined and he smiled a small smile at me. "Still cute." He cooed and they all smiled at us. "Hyung, don't be mean to her." Seungri said. "Yeah TOP, don't be mean to our Frida." Shindong said as he walked through the entrance to the private area and I smiled at him. "Oppa, hi." I flew up and hugged Shindong. "Hi sweetie. Care to tell me why I'm getting the angry eye?" Shindong asked as everyone glared at him. "Oppa, a guy tried to... um... you know. They are just being cautious." I told him with a small smile and he frowned. 

"Hyung, wasn't it supposed to be that we were gonna keep our eye in her tonight?" Shindong asked Leeteuk and he nodded. "It didn't go so well though." Leeteuk answered and looked at me with eyes filled with sorry. "Oppa, it's fine. Don't feel bad about it. Okay?" I said and looked at him and he nodded. "Are you having fun though?" Shindong asked and I nodded. "One of the best nights in my life." I exclaimed happily, making all of them smile.

"Here." Ryeowook held out a water bottle to me and I smiled at him. "Oppa, aren't you the sweetest?" I pecked him on his cheek and took the bottle and drank some of it. "Thanks Wookie-oppa." I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. "No problem Frida." He answered me. 

"Frida, come." Siwon waved at me and I went and sat down between him and Kangin. "Hi Kangin-oppa." I side hugged him and he smiled at me. "Hi Frida." He ruffled my hair and I tried to hide in Siwons arms instead. Siwon pulled me up in his lap and hugged me close. "Oppa, save me. Kangin-oppa is mean." I teased and Kangin frowned. "No I'm not. Come here you little tease." He teased back and tried to grab me but I managed to get away but he got a hold of my dress and pulled. 

I heard it rip apart. Kangin had gotten a hold of the back of it and the whole backside tore up and made the dress fall down. "NO!!!" I yelled while I held it up and squatted down, hiding myself somehow. "Kangin!" I heard Heechul yell and a slap came after that. "Frida, are you...." Heechul started and touched my shoulder but I shrugged away. "Don't touch me!" I half yelled, shivering as hell because now, I'm literally half naked. Tears fell again and I couldn't stop. 

"Frida." Siwon bent down and picked me up bridal style. "Don't look..." I cried out and Siwon hugged me closer. "I won't. Frida, I'll take you home to our dorm. Okay? You'll borrow Teukie-hyungs clothes." Siwon explained as he walked to a car, probably his. I continued to cry. I feel stupid. They wanted me to have fun and now I yelled at Heechul. How could I? 

When Siwon put me down, he put my coat over me and went around to his seat and drove off. When we got to the dorm, Siwon carried me again. I was still crying, mumbling out words in every language I knew. I called myself stupid, an idiot, a huge moron. Siwon went inside and placed me on Leeteuks bed and then picked out some clothes for me to wear. Siwon went outside while I got dressed.

When I was done, I walked out the see all of them standing in their living room and looking at me worriedly. Kangins eyes were filled with regret and sadness. "Frida, I'm sorry." He said and I smiled at him. "Oppa, it's okay. It's just, I'm not a big fan of everyone seeing me naked. You didn't do it on purpose oppa. Please forget it ever happened okay?" I said and he looked at me. "I'll buy you a new dress. Please accept that as my apology." He said and bowed to me. 

"Oppa, you're being silly." I said while walking up to him and ruffling his hair. "Although I would appreciate a new dress." I said and looked in to his eyes. He smiled at me and I pecked his cheek. He smiled at me again and I chuckled. "Oppas, I'm sorry. I always seem to cause you trouble. I hope you don't mind. And Heechul-oppa, I'm sorry I yelled at you. You were just trying to help me." I said and looked down at my feet, but then I was caught in a hug from Heechul. "Frida, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it. It was a normal reaction." He said and petted my hair. I nodded and snuggled in to his embrace. 

"Frida, stay tonight. You don't have work tomorrow so let's have some more fun, okay?" Donghae said and I nodded. "It'll be fun. I haven't seen you guys in a while so I wanna stay. Please oppa, let me stay." I pleaded to Leeteuk and he chuckled. "You know aegyo doesn't work on me, but sure. You can stay." He said and I started bouncing up and down. 

"Thanks oppa. It'll be the best night ever." I said happily and they all smiled at me. "Let's play a game." Kyuhyun suggested and I nodded. "Any suggestion GameKyu?" I teased and the others chuckled. "How come it's oppas to the others and nicknames to me?" He sounded hurt but I just shrugged my shoulders. "It's what you get for being mean Kyu." I said and walked around their dorm until I found a tv and a wii connected to it. Lucky. I turned it on and looked at the games there. Ahh, Mario Kart. I sat down and started playing, not thinking about the others.

I sat there, focused on the game, not noticing the guys looking at me with smiled on their faces. I was startled when I finished and looked around to see them all looking at me. "Sorry.." I mumbled out and Kyuhyun sat down next to me. "Play with me once before I have to leave." He said and I nodded. "You're going down GameKyu." I said and focused on the game. 

I won and Kyuhyun was sulking. I smiled at him and pecked his cheek as a consolation prize. He looked at me surprised and his cheeks painted faint red. I chuckled and he pouted. "KyuKyu-oppa, sorry." I teased and went off the couch just to be pulled down for a hug from him.

"Yah!" I yelled at him but he didn't let go. "Thank you. Thank you for calling me oppa, finally." He whispered and hugged me close. "Oppa, it tickles." I whined and he chuckled. Then he started tickling me even more. I laughed so hard and saw Siwon. 

"Wonnie-oppa, help me." I reached out for him and as a knight, he easily got me away from Kyuhyun. "My knight in shining amour." I said and hugged him as he chuckled at my reaction. "Always. Now let's get this girl to bed before she gets grumpy." He said and walked towards a room I haven't been in. 

"Oppa, what's this room?" I asked and looked around it. "It's Hankyung-hyungs old room." He said in a small voice. I looked at him all happy. "Really? It's Hannie-oppas room?" I asked happily and he looked at me all surprised. "You're not mad at him?" He asked as he placed me on the bed and sat down on the floor in front of me. "Why? I like him and he hasn't done anything wrong oppa." I said and petted his head as he smiled at me. "Good girl." He answered me and pecked my cheek. I smiled at him and then I yawned. "Oppa, I wanna sleep. Are you going home or sleeping here?" I asked. "Going home. I have a thing closer to my home tomorrow so I'll call you. Now sleep." He said and tucked me in and pecked my forehead before he left. 

I sighed and cuddled in to the bed, smelling something very faint. It was nice. They must have made the bed for me. Oppas... They are too nice to me for their own good. They will change opinion soon, they all do. With these thoughts haunting inside my head, I closed my eyes and fell asleep, worried about the future.


	6. A day at SuJu dorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to you all :D

When I woke up the next morning, i felt well rested and I was hungry. I went up and fixed the clothes I borrowed from Leeteuk. They were a little big but comfy, they smelled like him. It was comforting and I felt protected somehow, but I shouldn't. I know what's happening in the end.

I walked out and didn't see anyone. I looked at the clock and it was only six in the morning. Dang, I should sleep more but I'm not tired. I walk to the kitchen and make some breakfast. I don't know who's here but I make enough I think. 

I hear feet coming towards the kitchen and in walks Donghae. He looks surprised to see me and I smile at me. "I must be dreaming. Frida is making breakfast for us." Donghae mumbled and rubbed his eyes. I chuckled at him. "Good morning Hae-oppa. Did you sleep well?" I asked and he smiled at me. "You're really here." He said before he continued. "I slept like a dog. What's for breakfast?" He asked and hanged his head on my shoulder. 

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes and smoothies. Not all healthy but it'll give you enough energy for some hours." I answered him and he nodded. "Here" I handed him a plate and he sat down and started eating. "Mmm, it good. Thanks Frida." Donghae said and continued to eat. 

"Oppa, should I go around and wake them up?" I asked Donghae and he nodded. I grabbed two lids and went to Leeteuks room first. I walked in quietly and then started slamming them together. "Oppa, wake up! Breakfast is ready!" I yelled and started walking out his room and then around the whole dorm, waking six more of them up.

They all groaned when they walked out their doors but earned a good morning peck from me so they woke up. They enjoyed the food at least, so I'm happy. Eunhyuk asked for more all the time and it made me happy. 

"Oppa, can I stay here today? I promise I won't make a mess." I said as I cleaned up after them and Leeteuk nodded. "Sure. Henry and ZhouMi are coming by later so they'll get a surprise with you here." Leeteuk said and smiled at me. "Okay oppa. It'll be fun. Are everyone having something to do today or is anyone staying here?" I asked as I cleaned my hands. Leeteuk shook his head and looked at me sadly. "Sorry sweetie. But hope you don't mind." He said and I nodded. "I'll wait for you guys. But you think you can ask someone to borrow me some clothes? Not that I don't like your clothes oppa but maybe something more feminine would suit me better. Or do anyone of you have clothes you don't use anymore that I can use or demolish a little?" I asked him and he chuckled. 

"I have a pair of jeans you can take. Go around and ask for other things. They'll surely have something for you." Leeteuk said and pushed me to the others rooms. I walked to Donghae first. "Oppa, do you have anything I can have and maybe remodel for my taste in shirt way?" I asked as I knocked on his door. 

I heard rushed steps and the door open with Donghae looking all flustered. "Oppa, what's wrong?" I asked and he sighed in relief. "Nothing. You want some of my old clothes?" He asked and I nodded. "The ones you ain't using anymore. If that's okay?" I asked again and he nodded. "Come in. I'll just find some that fit you." He said and walked back in with me following him.

He looked around and found a cute light blue t-shirt that he wasn't using anymore. "Thanks oppa. You're the best." I said happily and pecked his cheek. I saw him blush and chuckled. "Oppa, you can get a better girl than me. Don't fall for me." I said and started walking towards the door, but was stopped when Donghae pinned me against the wall. "Oppa, what..." I started but was stopped by his lips on mine. He is kissing me. I tried to push him away but he grabbed my hands and held them hard, intertwined with his. He pushed his feelings in to the kiss and I let him. I'm not gonna complain, he is a good kisser but I can't accept them, not now. "Oppa..." I started again as Donghae stopped. "Frida, I like you. Please don't say things like that. I know you don't like me like that but please don't degrade yourself. You're a wonderful girl with so many things guys would be happy to see from you." He said and I blushed at his words. "Thanks oppa. I'm sorry I can't answer your feelings but thanks. But you shouldn't force yourself on a girl like that." I teased and he blushed again. "I'm sorry, but I just gotta say. It felt great kissing you and I'm glad you ain't too angry about it." He said looking down and I chuckled. "It's okay. If it helps, you're a great kisser oppa. Good luck on you work today." I said and walked out of his room.

When everyone had left, I looked after a scissor and cut the pants from Leeteuk into a longer pair of shorts that fitted my style. I took the shirt from Donghae and cut some of the length off and then cut up the shoulders so it became a bit loose. It fitted me more than the clothes I borrowed for Leeteuk.

After I did the clothes, I walked around their dorm with nothing to do. I was bored so I decided to sleep a little so I could be awake when they all come back.

I woke up hearing words around me, some shouting and some hushing. I opened my eyes to see Henry standing in front of me, his back against me and ZhouMi was there too, together with a younger boy. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, seeing Leeteuk. "Oppa~" I whined like a baby and held out my arms towards him. He stopped shouting and looked at me with a smile. He walked up and hugged me. "Good morning sweetie. Were you bored here?" He asked. I only nodded and looked at Henry smiling at me. 

"Hi Henry. I forgot you and ZhouMi-oppa was coming." I said in English and both of them smiled. "Hyung, who is she?" The boy asked and I looked at him and saw it was GOT7s Jackson. "Aww, it's Jackson. He's so cute in real life." I cooed and Henry laughed. "Isn't he? Hi Frida. Give me a hug." He said and I got out of Leeteuks arms and in to his. Henry cooed at me and I snuggled in close to him. "You know who I am?" Jackson asked, while standing two cm away from my face. "Kya!" I hid my face in Henrys chest and heard Jackson groan in pain. I looked up again and saw ZhouMi standing there. "Hi Frida. It's nice seeing you again. I like your style." He said and I smiled. "Thanks oppa, I used Leeteuk-oppas and Hae-oppas clothes and remade them. Feels a bit more like me like this." I said happily and he nodded. "Fits you perfectly." He cooed and ruffled my hair, making me laugh.

"Hyung, who is she?" Jackson asked again and I looked at him. "Jackson, treat your noona with respect, huh?" I teased and he looked at me wide eyes then looking down at the floor. I started laughing and he looked at me again. "Jackson, it's okay. I'm kidding. I'm older than you by half a year. I'm Frida and I'm from Sweden, Europe. It's nice to meet you." I said and bowed to him, making him smile really wide. "Noona~, why are you teasing me?" He started whining and I smiled. "Because it's fun and you become so cute when you act like a baby. I should film this and give it to NamJoon. He'll gladly use it." I teased again and he looked at me again. "You know him too?" I nodded and walked up to him. "Yep, but it'll be fun getting to know you too. Now, what I wanted do if I ever met you..." I started and then pulled his shirt up, making him shriek and pull it down again. 

"Damn, they were real. So unfair, you guys have perfect bodies and here I come like an elephant." I whined and sat down in the couch again. Leeteuk chuckled at me and Henry just smiled. "Frida, you look great, just the way you are. But you can come training with me if you want some help." Henry offered and I smiled hugely. "Oppa, really? You'd do that for me?" I asked and he nodded. I got up and hugged him. "Tell me when you have time so we can go together." He answered me and I nodded.

"Noona~ who's your favorite in GOT7?" Jackson asked as he sat down in the couch, making me smirk. "Mark." I said and he frowned. "Why him?" "Because he is my age and he has this cute and friendly aura around him that I like." I said and Jackson sulked. "Jackson, I'll tell you one thing if you stop sulking and stop calling me noona, okay?" I said and he looked at me. "Then...?" "Call me Frida." He just nodded, smiling like a fool. "Cute. But just so you know, you're in my top 30." At that he smiled and I chuckled. "Glad that it enlightened you mood. Now, why are you here?" I asked him and looked up at ZhouMi who smiled. "He followed me. He is like a child. He won't leave you alone." He answered and I chuckled. 

"Kinda figured that out with all videos of him on YouTube. It's cute, he's like a little brother. Would love to hang out sometime Jackson. If you want to." I told Jackson, who at my suggestion smiled like the sun. "Really? That would be great. When are you free?" He asked and flew over to me, where I sat and looked like a puppy. "Aren't you the cutest?" I cooed and pinched his cheeks, making him pout. "Frida~!" He whined and I chuckled. "Nope, I'm not adopting another one. Taehyung is enough." I said firmly and he looked at me, while Leeteuk started laughing. "Call NamJoon and he'll explain." I sad and he actually did.

"Hi. Do you know someone named Frida?" He started while he put on speakerphone and I heard a loud growl. "Don't you dare Jackson." NamJoon said and I smiled at that. "Joonie, it's okay. Hi." I said and I could practically see him smile. "Frida, you're there too? What's up?" Now he sounded normal again. "Explain my relationship with Taehyung." I said and he started laughing. "Tae, come here." NamJoon said. "What wrong hyung?" Taehyun asked. "Tae, sweetie." I said. "Mom~!" He yelled and Jackson looked at me confused. "Tae, sweetie. Explain to Jackson what our relationship is." I told him and he did. "Okay, then you're his mom. That I get. But what happens when you do get a boyfriend?" Jackson asked, his voice filled with concern. "I have to accept him first." Taehyungs voice sounded and I nodded. "Fine. Then I never have a chance." Jackson pouted and I chuckled at his reaction. "Thanks NamJoon, Tae. I'll call you later okay?" I said and got a loud yes in return. "Bye you guys." Jackson said and hanged up. 

After the phone-call, Jackson hanged with us a bit more before he left and I chuckled a little. "He is cute. Like Taehyung. Like my brothers." I said and Leeteuk smiled at me. "Frida, eat with us but then you have to leave. You have work tomorrow." Leeteuk says and I nodded. "Okay oppa. But I want to hang out some other time." I complained and he nodded. "We can talk about that later. Now, let's cook something so we can eat." He said and pulled me off towards the kitchen. 

After we had eaten, I decided to leave. I left my dress there, I told Leeteuk to tell Kangin to find a similar dress because that one is really comfy. He nodded and pecked me goodbye an gave me back my coat and beanie that he had gotten back the night before. I waved goodbye to them and walked home. 

When I got home, I noticed a text from Seungri saying he wants to meet up some day. I texted him back and asked when he was free. Another text came fast that said they all were busy for some weeks but when they are coming back they want to meet me again. "Silly oppa." I mumbled as I texted back that I'm free whenever so that when they what to meet up, just text me.

I sat down and looked at my phone. I looked up Siwons number and called him. It didn't take long before he answered, especially since he promised to call me.

"Frida, what's up?" He answered and I smiled. "I'm lonely and you promised to call so I called you instead." I teased and he chuckled. "What's wrong sweetie?" He asked, his voice filled with kindness and concern. "Seungri texted me and I'm gonna meet them in a couple of weeks. But I just wanted to talk." I answered him. "Sweetie, are you feeling lonely?" Siwon asked me and I pouted.

"Oppa, how did you know?" I asked him back, hearing him chuckle at me. "Frida, you're like my sister. Of course I know how you feel when you call me like this." Siwon told me, making me smile. "Thanks though, for knowing. I just feel lonely in my apartment but I know that you all are close so thanks Wonnie-oppa." I told him honestly and I swear I almost heard how wide his smile was.

"Frida, sweetie, we all love you and you're like our family. Promise me you'll call if you ever feel lonely. Everyone will answer your calls so don't worry. But sweetie, I have to go. They are calling me back right now." Siwon told me and I smiled. "Okay oppa. I love you guys too. Good luck with your work." I answered him. "Bye Frida." He said and hanged up.

Okay. Now that's done, I'll just go to bed. Sleeping this away and getting in the mood of work tomorrow.


	7. Meeting Zico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year to you all :D   
> Sorry it's a bit late but I hope you'll alike this chapter :)

After my night out with Super Junior, Jiyong texted me an apologized for not protecting me properly from that man. I answered him that it's fine and what mattered is that he helped me somehow. I also told him good luck with their promotion and such and he thanked me for the support. I just smiled at that.

Three weeks after all that happened, I got a text from NamJoon asking if I want to hang out for the day. I was happy for that. My work had been keeping me up late for the last week. Some company from France needed their service and I had to sit with them on everything that they did.

I texted NamJoon back, telling him I'll come by the dorm in an hour if that was okay. I got a yes back. I dressed in my own clothes that was more on the boyish side. I got my beanie with Super Juniors logo on. Kyuhyun wanted me to have their logo on, because they are my closest family according to him. I put BTS logo right next to it, because they are my family too.

When I got there, the guard outside recognized me and helped me inside quickly. He seems to like me being around the guys so he has helped me out every time I've been here. As I got inside, I gave the guard one of the cinnamon buns I made for Yoongi and Jin. He thanked me and then went back outside and I walked off to their door. I knocked on it and waited for and answer.

The door opened and an unknown face opened it. "Who are you?" He asked and I looked at him. "OMG, you're Zico... Excuse me two seconds." I told the confused boy and put my head inside. "KIM NAMJOON!! YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW!!" I yelled extremely loud and heard a loud laugh from the inside of the dorm. I looked at Zico again and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for this bad first impression but it seems our dongseng likes to prank me. I'm Frida, NamJoons friend and a friend to the rest of BTS too. Hope we can get along Zico-sshi." I said and held out my hand. "Hyung, I suggest you take it." We both heard someone say and turned to see the prankster himself. "Joonie, why did you invite me when you have company?" I asked, making him smile. "I want Zico-hyung to meet you Frida. As you are a part of our family now." He answered me and hugged me.

I hugged him back. "You smell funny. What did you do?" I asked him and he smiled weakly at me. "Well, we kinda tried to cook and.." He started but I stopped him. "NamJoon, why did you try? You know you can't do anything descent yet and I have just taught you how to make pasta a week ago." I told him or more like whined at him. I know Jin is going to kill him for messing up the kitchen.

Zico started laughing at NamJoons crestfallen face. "OMG, this is hilarious. She is like your guys mom." He was crying from laughing to hard and I smiled at him. "You are cute." I told him honestly, making him blush. "Aww, oppa is adorable. Plus, we are the September children, especially with the line-up for our birthdays. Hope we can get along, oppa." I said as I walked inside, shoving NamJoon with me. 

As I got to the kitchen, I saw the mess these two made. "Zico-sshi, I know we just met but you two, do the dishes for this and I'll make you some food." I said and went to the fridge. I pulled out some rice they had left and ketchup, some vegetables to fry and some eggs. I fried everything except the eggs and some carrots. Those I mixed together and put it in some foil to boil it a little, but still have the inside of it all runny. Then I gave it to the two boys who manage to do the dishes without breaking anything.

"Here you go. Slice the egg open before you do anything else though. It makes it taste better." I told them and they did. "Wah! It's all gooey inside." NamJoon said and started eating. "Mmm, it's really good, even if it's simple. Thanks Frida." He continued and I smiled. "No problem." I answered him with a yawn. "Oops, sorry." I said and blushed a little. 

"Are you tired?" Zico asked me and I nodded. "My work has kept me busy this last week and I haven't slept so well. But I won't complain. I like my job." I told him and he smiled at me. "What do you do?" He asked. "I work at a company with translation. I know around eight languages so..." I told him, which made him stare at me. "Damn..." I chuckled at his response. "Zico-sshi, you look like the others." I said with a laugh and he pouted at that. "Adorable." I said with a smile. He just smiled at me.

"So, how did you meet NamJoon?" Zico asked me and I told him the whole thing, making him laugh. "So V is your son now? That's got to be a handful." He chuckled out but I shook my head. "Not really. I love Taehyung like my own brother, so I'm just enjoying it all." I answered him. 

"Can I just ask though..." Zico started. "Hmm.." I looked at him with some interest. "What did you mean with our birthdays? I know mine and NamJoons are like one day apart but.." He started as I smiled. "I'm in between you guys. I'm born the 13th 1993. NamJoon at the 12th 1994 and you Zico-sshi at the 14th 1992. We are all right after each other. I thought it was funny when I first found out about it." I told him and he smiled at me. "Cool, right after each other. Makes it easier to remember." He said happily, making me smile too.

After they had eaten, they made me sit and give them critique, if they where good or not on stage. "Why do you want me to do that? You two are great on stage." I told them both. NamJoon lit up like Fourth of July and Zico smiled at me. "Really? You think we are good?" Zico asked and I nodded. "NamJoon, do you remember my list?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Of course. That's why I invited you, well a huge part because of it." He said, making in Zico confused. "What list?" He asked. "My bias-list." I told him. "Hyung, you're in her top 10. You should feel proud. You should have seen Leeteuk-hyungs face when she told us it." NamJoon explained, making Zoco smiled wider. "I'm in top 10?" I nodded. "You're number 9, Zico-sshi. I love your rapping and how talented you are and how you behave on stage. How fun you always make it seem." I told him, blushing a little as I told him it.

"Thanks. But call me oppa from now on. To have a such cute dongseng will be fun." He told me while he ruffled my hair. I smiled widely at him, making him smile too. "Oppa. Thank you." I said and hugged him, making him stiffen before he hugs me back. "Cute. Ain't she, NamJoon?" Zico asked, making him chuckle. "She always is. Frida, you wanna play some games? While we wait for the others. Yoongi-hyung is coming home soon." NamJoon told me, making me nod. 

"Yeah, I would love to. I have some treats for him and Jin-oppa so.. What are we gonna do?" I asked, making the two boys smile widely. "Oh.. That's a secret you'll find out." NamJoons said wickedly, pushing me inside one room, with me a little scared for my life.

 

Yoongi/Suga POV  
I need to sleep. I've been up for to damn long and I forgot my neck-pillow at the dorm. And I haven't seen Frida for a while now. The times she was over, Tae took her or she teached NamJoon to cook something. I just miss my dongseng. I know it sounds weird but she has grown on me and she is like my sister.

When I get to the dorm, I hear screams, like a girl screaming, and laughter from NamJoon. I hurried inside, seeing Frida dressed in a short dress, looking like a maid, with Zico and NamJoon chasing her around. "No!!! Don't touch me! Give me my clothes back! I don't want to wear this!" She screamed and I swear I saw tears welling in her eyes. I walked up to NamJoon and swatted him on the back of his head, making him groan. "Hyung!!" He whined at me.

"Give her the clothes or you'll get more of that. And Zico-hyung, I thought you were more mature than this." I told them sternly, seeing how Frida looked at me with tear-filled eyes. "Sweetie, come here." I told her gently, making her run into my arms. "Oppa.." She whispered out, tears falling from her eyes. "Shh... It's okay. I'm here now. And when Jin-hyung is home, he'll scold both of them for us. Even if Zico-hyung is older." I told her and pulled her inside my room. 

"Change your clothes. I'll turn around. Tap me when you're done." I told her, turning around. I heard some sniffles and clothes shuffling around. I then felt the tapping on my shoulder. I turned to see Frida in her normal clothes, the ones that makes her shine the most. "Are you okay?" I asked her and she nodded weakly. I hugged her close to me, feeling her relax and I smiled at that.

"They were mean. Making me cross dress in some weird outfits, too tight for me, making me feel more bad about my body than I already am." I heard her say, making me frown. "Frida, there is nothing wrong with you." I told her, brushing her tears away. "Are you sure? If I ask boys here in Korea what's wrong with me, I'll get two answers, foreigner and fatty." Frida told me, looking sadder than ever. I muttered some swears under my breath, hugging Frida hard.

"Trust me. You are adorable. Here, borrow Kumamon. He'll help you calm down a little." I tried cheering her up and it worked. She smiled at the black bear and hugged him closely. "Cute. Thanks oppa. You're the best." She said, smiling a small smile at me. "Always for you. Wait her. I'll get you something to drink." I told her and she nodded at me, cuddling up with my Kumamon. 

When I got outside, I saw Zico and NamJoon stand there, looking worried. "Hyung... Is she okay?" NamJoon asked and I shook my head. "No. You know how she is and you still forced her to cosplay or whatever. She was crying, NamJoon! Crying! Didn't we promise ourselves not to ever make her cry?!" I yelled at him, making him feel all bad and that is what he should be feeling. Zico looked pretty bad too. I fetched Frida some soda and went back inside to her. She was laying there, sleeping peacefully. I walked outside again, trying not to disturb her.

When I got out, I heard that the others had gotten home. "Hyung, who's here?" Jimin asked NamJoon and he smiled a little. "Frida is here. But she's sleeping." I told them, making them focus on me. "Mommy's here?" Taehyung asked and I nodded. "But she was sad before because of these two." I told them and shoved NamJoon and Zico in front of Jin, who looked at them both with angry eyes. Jin pulled them both into another room and started scolding them. I just smiled at that.

"Hyung, what did she say?" Jungkook asked and I frowned. "That she feels bad about how she looks and that is what's wrong with her. She has some kind of body complex." I said, making all of them frown too. "Nothing is wrong with her. She is adorable and such a gentle soul. How can her confidence be so low?" Jimin asked and I noticed it was upsetting him too. "I have no idea but we are gonna make her feel better about herself. She needs that. I don't want to see her like this again." I told them, feeling angry that I couldn't really help her.

"Hyung, it's okay. We'll make her happy. She is like our sister. She'll find someone that loves her just like we do and make her feel better about herself." Jungkook said, smiling at us all, making me smile a little too. "True."

After Jin had scolded Zico and NamJoon, he went to the kitchen and made us dinner. I went to Frida and woke her up. "Oppa, hi." She mumbled out as she rubbed her eyes to wake up. "Come. Hyung made us some food." I said and pulled her up, holding her hand in mine. She smiled at my words and followed me outside, still holding my Kumamon. 

When we got inside, NamJoon and Zico flew to her side, sandwiching her in between them both. "Frida, please forgive us. We are really sorry about what we did." Zico said, making her nod at them. "Mmm, I know you didn't mean it oppa, but it still wasn't nice of you making me dress up like that." She answered them, making then pout. "We are sorry, Frida. We won't do it ever again." NamJoon said and Zico nodded in agreement. "Okay." Frida said and snuggled in to NamJoon with Zico still on her back. 

"Mommy!" Frida turned at the whine, seeing Taehyung looking at her all sad. "My little boy." She cooed as she peeled herself out of Zicos and NamJoons hug and went up to him. Taehyung hugged her and pulled her down next to him. "Sit with me. Yoongi-hyung is on the other side." At that Frida smiled and hugged Kumamon again, which she still hasn't let go. She nodded at Tae and looked at the food. "It looks great Jin-oppa. Thank you for the food." Frida said and started eating. 

She was humming happily and I smiled at that. She always seems happy when she eats, like Jin. Maybe that's why they go together so well. After we had eaten, Frida looked tired and she battled her tiredness very long before she fell asleep on Zico. "Aww, she's so cute. Thank god she forgave me. NamJoon, give me her number and give mine to her. I wanna meet her again." He told us and NamJoon nodded. Jin looked at him with warning eyes and Zico nodded at him. 

"I won't do anything. She is too precious. I don't wanna hurt her again." Zico explained and we nodded at that. "She is, so you better keep that promise hyung." I told him as he picked Frida up. "Shall I put her on someone's bed?" He asked. "Put her on mine." Taehyung said and Zico did. After that he went home, getting Fridas number before he went outside. "NamJoon, tell Frida I'm sorry again. And tell her that I'll call her cause I wanna hang out again." Zico said and then left.

After that I went to bed, sleeping and thinking about how to make Frida happy and comfortable in her body, where I can't really find a flaw so I need to talk to her someday. Getting to the bottom of what's bothering her so badly.


	8. A day at YG

Frida POV  
I woke up, feeling a bit disoriented, but then I saw an angel right next to me. "My little baby." I said and snuggled closer to him, not wanting to wake up. I laid like that for a while, feeling safe and relaxed in his company. Then I started hearing him whine a little and I just smiled. "Sweetie, time to get up." I whispered in his ear and he whined some more.

"Mommy, five more minutes." Taehyung mumbled out, making me chuckle at his cuteness. "I'll give you five minutes and then you'll come out for breakfast. I'm making some for you guys, but if you don't come, say bye bye to it." I told him, getting up and put on one of his baggy shirts. 

I got out to the kitchen, noticing Jin there already. "Oppa, good morning." I said as I went up next to him. "Good morning Frida. You wanna help?" He asked me and I nodded. Both of us made the breakfast for the lazy boys that sat there, watching us work. "Oppa, taste this." I told Yoongi and held out some of the stuffing for the toasts to him. He opened his mouth and tasted it, humming in acceptance. 

"It's really good. You two made it really well, Frida." Yoongi told me, making me smile and blush at his nice words. "Thank you." I answered him shyly, making him smile at me but I saw Taehyung standing behind him. "No. Not Yoongi-hyung. No." He said and went up behind me, hugging me protectively. "What?" I asked him.

"I don't want Yoongi-hyung as my dad." He pouted, making me chuckle. "Tae, don't be mean. Plus, I'll do this easy for you. Oppa, how do you see me?" I asked Yoongi and he smiled. "Like my little sister, someone I have to protect. I love you like my own family." He answered honestly and at that I smiled while Taehyung relaxed behind me. "I love oppa like a family member too. Like the older brother I never got." I told him happily, earning me a ruffle of my hair. I giggled at it and earned a smile from them all.

I looked at NamJoon who seemed sad, so I went up and hugged him, making him hug me back. "Frida, I still wanna apologize again for yesterday." He mumbled out, making me look at him. "Joonie, we went over this yesterday. We are still friends but don't do what you did yesterday. I... I'm not extremely comfortable in dresses. I only have two that I'm comfortable in and the one you gave me was too small, making me feel fatter than I already am." I told him, hiding in his chest, not liking where I went with this conversation.

"Frida, look at me." NamJoon said, his voice filled with anger. I looked up at him, seeing his worried expression. "Frida, you are not fat. You are an amazing person and you have an amazing body. I speak for all of us when I say that you shouldn't sell yourself short. The guy who gets you will be the luckiest guy on earth. He'll get a girl with such big heart and such compassion we have never seen. Don't ever think about yourself like that again." NamJoon said, making me feel such warmth and such love from him. I felt tears falling from my eyes and I started crying really hard.

I got caught in a huge group hug, with them all cooing at me, trying to get me to stop crying. After a while, I got down to small sniffles and felt them all let go but Jungkook who still hugged me. "Thank you, you guys. It's nice knowing that people still like me the way I am." I answered them and leaned into Jungkooks hug. He gladly hugged me closer and that made me snuggle in to his chest.

After some silence from the boys, they started talking about everything than what just happened. I was really grateful for that. "Oh, Frida. Here." NamJoon said and handed me a piece of paper. "What's this?" I asked him, looking at the number written on it. "It's Zico-hyungs number. He told me to give it to you. He wanted to hang out sometime again, if you still want to." He explained, making me smile. "That would be fun. I always liked Block B and their song Her and Very Good are two of my favorites. Wonder if he wants to meet this week." I said, putting his number in my phone, sending him a text at the same time. 

A few seconds later I got an answer. "What did he say?" Hoseok asked me. "He said he's meeting a friend on Friday and if I wanna join. That sound like fun." I answered him, making Jimin smile at me. "Frida, I'm glad to see that you're smiling again. Please, tell us if you ever feel like that again. You're like our family now and we don't want you to feel like that ever again." He told me and I nodded at him.

"I will. Thanks for looking out for me, you guys. Now, let's eat. You guys probably have some schedule today and I have to go home. I need to finish some things for tomorrow." I told them, earning me some whining. "Why?? Please stay a little longer." Taehyung whined. I went to him and hugged him. "Sweetie, I would love to stay but I need to finish my work. If I don't, people will be mad at me for not doing my job. I can call you tonight and talk with you for a while. Don't make me sad for having to leave, Tae." I told him, trying not to make him mad at me but he pouted and I sighed. I pecked his forehead and hugged him closer again. "Sweetie, don't be sad. I promise to call every night this week if you want, just don't be sad." I told him, earning me a small nod. "Promise?" I heard him say. "Promise."

After that, I helped Jin do the dishes and then I left to go home and finish the things for the meeting the next day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Friday, Zico called and asked to meet me at a café he knew about. I just went there, hoping I didn't dress too comfortably for this. As I waited, I ordered me some hot chocolate, wanting get some sugar in my body. When I got my drink, I sat down to just wait for him. I know idols have the work cut for them and hiding from fans is always important to not cause some accident or rumor. 

I looked at my phone, texting Leeteuk about my meeting with Zico. I haven't seen any of Super Junior in two weeks and he wanted to know what I was up to. While I was doing this, someone tapped my shoulder. "Hi Frida. How are you?" Zico asked me with a cute smile. "Oppa, hi. I'm great. I finished my work yesterday and they were really proud of what I did so they actually gave me the day and next week off. How are you?" I asked him, earning myself a ruffle in the hair. "Great. Today is gonna be fun. We are visiting one of my friends. It'll be fun and he's nice. Shall we go?" He asked and offered me his hand. I nodded and took it.

He led me to his car and he drove us off. "Are you gonna tell me where we are going or do I have to guess, oppa?" I asked him and he laughed at me. "I'm not that evil. We are going to YG. We are going to meet my friend Mino." He answered me. "Really? The guy from WINNER?" I asked back. Zico nodded and I smiled. 

During the ride there, we listened to music and I put on Her. Can't blame me for being a fan. "You like that song?" Zico teased and I nodded. I started singing along, trying to rap his parts but failed but Zico helped me out. "You managed well. Even some of my parts." He ruffled my hair and I giggled. "Thanks oppa. Can I just ask something before we are there though?" I looked at him with some hope in my eyes. "Sure. Has something happened?" He asked me with slight worry.

"No, but I just wondered.. I'm kinda gotten a bad habit here. I'm affectionate with people which you may see as normal. But skin-ship.. Like I..." I tried explaining it and Zico nodded at me. "I get it. It's okay. Hugging is okay, at least for me. Don't know about Mino but you can always ask him. Just keep close to me, okay?" He said and I nodded.

When we got there, he drove the car to the backside and parked his car. We hurried inside and then Zico called for Mino. We waited for him in the lobby. After a few minutes, Zico smiled and went up from the couch. "Mino, did you have to make us wait?" He asked the boy but he focused more on me. "Who are you?" He asked me. "She's my friend and I invited her today. She's really nice." Zico answered him for me and I giggled. "Thanks oppa." I said and hugged him.

"Mino-sshi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Frida. Born the 13th of September 1993. I'm from Sweden in Europe." I told the confused boy but he smiled at me. "Nice to meet too. A new cute little dongseng I got now. How did you meet Zico-hyung?" He asked me with a small smile. "Rap Monster introduced us. I'm a big fan of Block B so I'm not complaining and RapMon is like my brother." I told him, earning me a hug from Zico.

"Hyung, I wanna get to know her too. Let's go to our recording room and do something. You have to listen to a demo I made. Let's go." He said and grabbed our hands and pulled us along. That made me curious to why he's like that. What I have seen, Mino is like the cool one and don't say much but I can be wrong. "Mino-oppa, not so fast. I can't keep up." I said and he slowed down for me. "Sorry. Got a little excited for this." He answered me as he pulled us into the elevator. 

After we came to the floor he was recording on, he pulled into a room with a couch and some instruments for recording. I sat down in the couch and watched how Zico and Mino started talking about different ideas and such. Mino made us both listen to his demo. I thought is was really good and praised him for it. After a while, I needed to use the restroom but I didn't know where it was. "Oppas, I'm sorry to disturb you but can you tell me where the toilet is?" I asked them, feeling bad for intruding in their heated conversation. 

"Aww, don't feel sorry for disturbing. Do you remember where the elevator was?" Mino asked and I nodded. "A little bit after it, when we went out from it, there is a door that actually has toilet written on it. In Korean though." He continued and I chuckled. "I know how to read oppa. I'll be back in a bit." I said and went there.

When I got out, I bumped in to a man and unfortunately for me, it was a security guard. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" He asked, his voice loud and scary. I whimpered but stood my ground. "I'm not telling you my name but I'm here with my oppas so I'm leaving." I said, trying to get away but the man wouldn't let me. 

"Oh no, you don't missy. You're coming with me." He said, his voice firm. He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me along. "No, let me go." I yelled, making the man grip me harder. We started pulling me towards the elevator but a voice made us stop. "I suggest you let her go right now." We both turned to see Jiyong stand there.

"Oppa." I started crying, so damn happy to see him. "You know her?" The guard asked and he nodded. "She's my friend. Let her go." Jiyong said and the guard did. "Come here Frida." Jiyong motioned me to come into his embrace and I did. I cried, feeling so sad and scared that the guard didn't trust me and that he was gonna make me leave. "Shhh, Frida. It's okay. I'm here. He won't do anything to you." Jiyong said and looked at the guard who left us alone after that.

I snuggled further into Jiyongs chest, feeling safe for the moment. Jiyong cooed at me and I giggled at that. "So, care to tell me why you are here?" He asked me after a minute of silence. "Oh, I'm here with Zico-oppa. He's visiting Mino-oppa. But I needed to go to the toilet and after that you know the story oppa." I told him as I dried my tears and he just sighed. He grabbed his phone and called someone.

"Mino, I'm borrowing Frida. If you want her back, come to me. You know where to find me." He said and hanged up. He pulled me inside another room closer to the elevator but still on same floor. Inside the room, the rest of BigBang sat and they turned when we come in. "Ji, why do you have Frida with you?" Youngbae asked and Jiyong sighed.

"She's visiting Mino with Zico but when she went to the bathroom, a guard wasn't trusting her and was about to throw her out if I didn't show up." He explained and I whimpered a little to his firm voice. "Aww, sweetie. Come here." Seunghyun said and I flew into his arms, starting to cry again. He cooed at me, making me calm down, only to be scared again when the door flew up.

"Frida, what happened?" Zico was worried and I snuggled closer to Seunghyun. "She was about to be thrown out from here. Mino, why didn't you go with her?" Jiyong asked, his voice glazed with anger. "Hyung, I'm sorry. I just thought she would be alright. I didn't know a guard would walk by just when she was alone." He said, his voice filled with sadness. "Frida, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He asked me and I nodded. 

"I'm okay. My knight in shining armor came and saved me." I said happily, smiling at Jiyong who smiled back with his cheeks painted a little pink. "Always. Now, you wanna stay here for a while as these two probably haven't even given you something to eat." Jiyong told me and I giggled while nodding my head. "Yeah. I'm hungry but oppas was working really hard and Mino-oppas demo was really good, so I didn't wanna disturb them when they were working." I explained and Zico and Mino smiled. 

"Thanks Frida. Always nice with a neutral part that can say if something is bad or good. You wanna stay here until we are done, then I can drive you home. Does that sound okay?" Zico asked and I looked at BigBang who smiled at me, making me nod. "Works for me oppa. Call me when you're done oppa." I said and went up to hug them both before they left.

"Now, let's get this little girl some food. Oppa will buy you whatever you want." Seunghyun said and I pouted at that. "Oppa, you can't do that. You worked hard for the money you own. I can't make you buy my food." I told him and the rest of them, making them smile at me. "But I want to. Let me buy you the food." Seunghyun looked at me with puppy eyes and I smiled. "Okay oppa. But only because you look really cute right now." I said, snuggling in to his embrace again.

"I don't get a hug?" I heard a voice say and looked over to Daesung who pouted at me. "Dae-oppa~" I sing-sanged and flew over to him. "Oppa, hi." I said, earning me a huge smile. "Our cute little Frida. Shall we go eat?" He said as he picked me up. "Yeah, I'm hungry oppa. But I can walk you know." I told him, making him chuckle. "But I wanna carry you. Jump on my back." He said while putting me down again and motioning me to get on his back. I chuckled and went on.

Daesung went outside and walked to the cafeteria were he sat me down and then went to get me something to eat. Seunghyun went to Daesung while the others sat down next to me. Jiyong sat down next to me, with Daesungs phone lying on my other side, showing where he's going to sit.

"Oppas, are you sure this is okay?" I looked at them worriedly but they jut smiled at me. "Yeah, don't worry. How's work going?" Seungri asked. "It's going well. I'm free for the next week, making me free for my birthday." I said happily, making them chuckle. "Our little Frida is growing up." Youngbae said, making me pout. "I'm not little." I told him, making Jiyong ruffle my hair. "No, you're not. Are you gonna do anything for your birthday?" He asked me and I nodded. 

"Leeteuk-oppa wanted to meet me and I didn't object to it. I haven't seen him for a while so I felt I needed to meet up." I said happily, making Seungri pout. "I wanted to meet you on your birthday." He whined, making me giggle at his childish act. "Oppa, I still owe you a night out. You wanna meet up on Saturday?" I asked, earning me smiled from all of them. "I vote yes on that." I heard a voice next to me. "Dae-oppa." I smiled at him. He and Seunghyun sat down and gave me my food.

"Thanks for the food oppas." I said and started eating. I hummed loudly, making the males around me smile.

 

Jiyong POV  
As Frida sat there eating, I couldn't help to think what she called me. Her knight in shining armor... It made my heart race a little but I can't help it. She is adorable, happy and so damn sweet. She makes people around her smile and they become happy in her company. As I looked at her eating, she looked up at me and smiled. I felt my heart beat faster again.

"Here, oppa." She said and held out some food for me. I chuckled and tasted it. "It's good. You like it?" I asked and she nodded. "Except for your birthday next week, what else are you gonna do?" I asked her. "Well, the day after my birthday, I'm celebrating NamJoons birthday. Two days before my birthday I'm meeting EXO again. Heechul-oppa said they wanted to meet. I'm planning on meeting Henry-oppa and Jackson in between that." Frida explained to us all and we chuckled. 

"You're like even busier than us. Are you okay with doing all this?" I asked her, worried for her health and that she wouldn't get enough sleep. "Oppa, thanks for worrying but I wanna do this. You guys are all my friends. I can sacrifice some sleep for you all. You sacrifice more than me to make people around the world happy. I can't complain." Frida said, making all of us smile at her words. She is just too kind for her own good.

"Aren't you a sweetheart? Let's go back for a while so you can rest. Seems your week will be more intense than ours." Seungri told her, offering his hand which she gladly accept. She smiled on the way back, talking to him in Japanese. He gladly talked back. 

When we were inside the room, Frida sat down on the couch, snuggling in to a pillow and she soon fell asleep. We all smiled at her. "She looks adorable." I said out loud, making the others look at me. "Ji, do you like her?" Youngbae asked me and I looked at him, feeling how right he was. "I think I do. She makes me feel happy. How she is makes me wanna be there with her and I wanna take care of her. I like her." I answered him, making all of them smile. 

After that, me and the guys recorded some songs. Fridas phone buzzed and Zico texted and asked if she was done. I answered for her, telling them to come and get her. When the both boys came, they cooed at Frida. "She's adorable." Zico said as he walked up to her. "Frida, wake up. We have to go." He said in a calm voice, making her whine and I smiled at her. "Frida, let's go home. You can sleep in your own bed. Say bye to your oppas." Zico told her and she nodded, pouting slightly.

She hugged us all, me last. I held her for a while, not wanting her to leave. "Oppa, I need to go. I'll see you next week. You can just text me if you wanna talk. Okay?" Frida looked me in my eyes and I nodded, feeling hypnotized by her beautiful eyes. "Okay. See you next week." I said, ruffling her hair before I let her go. 

Frida walked to Zico and waved goodbye and then she was gone. When she had left, the guys just smiled at me. "Don't worry hyung. We'll see her next week and then you can dance with her too. Don't worry about it." Seungri teased as he went in to the booth, making me focus on work once again.


	9. Spending the day with EXO

Frida POV  
I'm on my way to SM, meeting Heechul first. Last week he said EXO wanted to meet me and I wanted to see them again. You can't blame a fan here. When I got there, dressed in a disguise, Super Juniors manager stood outside, noticing me. He waved me over quickly and hurried us both inside.

When I got inside, a pair of arms hugged me and I looked up to see Heechul. "Oppa, hi." I said, hugging him back. He chuckled and landed a peck on my head. "Hi sweetie. Are you ready to meet EXO again?" He asked and I nodded. "It's gonna be fun. Hope they still wanna meet me though." I said, worry filling my voice slightly. "Don't worry. A giant elf and a shy devil hasn't stopped talking about you." Heechul told me and started pulling me away. 

"Wait." I said and went up to the manager. "Thanks for getting me oppa." I told the man and hugged him. He chuckled and told me not to think about it. He shoved me towards Heechul again who pulled me off to EXOs practice room. As we got closer, I heard music blasting through and it was Monster. I looked at Heechul and smirked.

"Give me two seconds oppa." I said and sneaked inside. Luckily, they didn't notice even with the mirrors on the wall. I stood behind them, following their moves the best I could. After a while I heard a few grunts of annoyance. "Seriously.. Chanyeol, stop missing your steps. And Suho, that goes for you too." Yixing said and the two boys looked at each other. "Hyung, we didn't miss our steps." They both told the older, who frowned at their words.

"Then who is it that did?" He walked to the back, up to me and I grinned. "I guess that would be me but I think I managed pretty well though." I teased as I pulled my beanie off. The boys looked confused and that's when Heechul came inside. "Frida, nice job dancing with them. Almost like a pro." He told me as he went up and hugged me. "Thanks oppa. But Yixing-oppa didn't seem to think so. But we didn't meet the last time I was here so I don't blame him for not really knowing me." I pouted, making the said person flustered.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just as you say though. We haven't really met. I was probably in China..." He tried to explain, but someone cut him off. "Frida, you're here." A giant said and pulled me from Heechul into his arms. "Chanyeol-oppa." I said and snuggled in to his embrace. "Aww, she's adorable." I heard someone say and looked up to see a cute puppy. "Hi Frida." Baekhyun said and I smiled. "Hi oppa. I'm amazed though, that you remember my name. We only met like once." I told him honestly, making him giggle. "I only remember because of two boys in here." He teased and pointed at Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. "Oh, so that was what Heechul-oppa meant." I mumbled out, earning me a laugh from the said man.

"Frida, you gonna be okay here?" Heechul asked me and I nodded. "I'll be fine oppa. I'll text you later. Thanks for coming and getting me." I answered him and pecked his cheek, earning me a ruffle in my hair and then he was gone. The next second I was in someone's arms again. I looked up to see a smiling Kyungsoo. "Hi Frida." He said happily, making me smile.

"Hi oppa." I snuggled into his embrace too, it's too comfy to deny. "Aww, cutie." Someone said and I blushed. That earned me some chuckles and some cooing so I snuggled deeper into Kyungsoos embrace. "Stop teasing her." He told them, his eyes were in DevilSoo mode. "Noona, are you okay?" I heard a voice say and turned to see Kai and Sehun stand next to us.

I nodded, smiling at them both. "I'm fine. But you know you don't have to call me noona, right? Call me Frida." I told the two younger boys, earning me some smiles and nods from them. "What do you wanna do today, Frida?" Xiumin asked me and I blushed a little. He is so damn cute and my bias here. "Are you blushing? That's adorable." Chen cooed and pulled me from Kyungsoo to him. "Oppa!~" I whined, earning me chuckles all around.

"You wanna dance some more?" Yixing asked me, bless him for that, and I nodded, getting out from Chens arms and hugged him instead. "Thanks." I whispered and he smiled that cute dimpled smile at me. "Umm... Can I try doing Growl?" I asked Yixing in Mandarine, earning me a chocked look from him.

"You speak Mandarine?" He asked and I smiled at him." Learning. It's so hard though." I whined in Korean, making him laugh. "I'll help you sometime. Which languages do you know?" He asked me and the others seemed interested too. "Well, I know Swedish, English, Japanese, Korean, German, Italian, Spanish and French. Now I'm learning Mandarine so.. It's nine all together." I said happily, earning me stares from them all. "What? Did I say something wrong?" I asked them, making then shake their heads.

"No, not at all. We are just surprised. That's a lot of languages. How.. I mean... How did you even start?" Suho asked me and I chuckled at him. "Well, I started speaking English when I was seven. It was mandatory in school and I liked speaking another language. So many different roads opened up then. At 12, I started with German, also because of school. After that I learned French, Spanish and Italian, cause they were similar. Then Japanese, cause my addiction to anime and One Piece. Lastly Korean, like three years ago. It wasn't that hard, I just wanted to be able to speak with people so I put my mind to it and here I am." I explained, walking to their stereo and plugged in my phone.

I put on Growl and looked at the confused boys with a smile. I started dancing, not caring what they thought about it. Kai was right next to me in a few seconds, dancing with me. When the song was done, I chuckled at the boys watching us. "Thanks for dancing with me Kai. It was fun." I said happily, making him smile. "You're good. Do you know any more songs?" He asked and I nodded.

"I know some. Many are K-pop but some are Japanese. It's my way of working out. I don't like gyms that much so I do this for a workout. Can I show another one? It'll be fun." I asked, making him nod. "Go for it. These hyungs are like frozen anyway so." Kai answered with a chuckle. I went to my phone again and put on TVXQs Mirotic. The looks I got was hilarious but I started dancing anyway.

When I was done, someone clapped their hands and I turned to see Changmin from TVXQ stand there. I blushed, embarrassed that he saw me dance. "Hyung, what are you doing here?" Suho asked, making Changmin smile. "Well, I heard our song and I know you guys aren't practicing it and it comes from your practice room. I'm amazed though. You're really good. Who are you?" Changmin asked as he walked towards me. 

"Oh, I'm Frida. I'm friends with EXO and Super Junior. I'm here visiting. It's an honor to meet you, Changmin-sshi." I answered him, bowing slightly, making him chuckle at me. "Aren't you the cutest? You're a fan?" He asked and I nodded. "Been that for a while. But your dances have been a challenge to both me and my sister. The latest one we learned was Catch me, and I'll tell you. It took us five hours to get that dance right, Changmin-sshi." I told him and walked over to my phone again.

I put on the said song and pulled him with me. Luckily I learnt Yunhos part and my sister Changmins. I started dancing and Changmin actually followed. We went through it all and when we were done, EXO clapped their hands for us. Changmin pulled me in for a hug and laughed loudly. "Amazing. And you learned this in five hours?" Changmins asked, his face glowing because of that smile of his. I nodded shyly, cause he's still hugging me.

But then someone pulled me from him. I looked up and saw Chanyeol, his eyes never leaving Changmin. "Hyung, don't flirt with her. Not if you want Heechul-hyung after you." He told Changmin and he pouted cutely. "I wasn't flirting. She just seems fun to be around. Call me oppa, okay?" Changmin sad and I nodded at that. "Okay, oppa." I said happily, making him smile too.

"Frida, don't make us jealous. You were gonna be with us today." Chanyeol complained, making me chuckle and pet his head, well, I tried to. I stood on my toes, trying to reach but I didn't. I pouted at that and went to Kyungsoo instead. "You don't make me feel so short." I mumbled as I sat down in his lap, making him smile. He hugged me closer, making the others whine. "Don't hog her to yourself." Suho said and sat down in front of me.

"Hi oppa." He smiled at me and ruffled my hair. "That's what you wanted to do to him, right?" He asked and I nodded. "But I'm too short so I got a bit sad about it." I mumbled out. Chanyeol heard me and flew down next to me and put my hand in his hair. "Now you reach." He said happily and I smiled at him while I ruffled his hair. "Soft.." I mumbled and continued to ruffle his hair until it become light strokes. Chanyeol didn't protest, he just closed his eyes and hummed loudly.

"Hehe, like a dog." I chuckled and moved out from Kyungsoos lap and moved Chanyeols head down in my lap. I continued stroking his hair and he just laid there with his eyes closed. "Frida, you're making us jealous here. Just giving Chanyeol the attention." A voice said and I looked up to see Baekhyun in front of me. "Sorry oppa." I said looking down at Chanyeols calm face. "Oh, he fell asleep." I said and Baekhyun sighed. "Yeol! Wake up!" He yelled and he flew up, half asleep.

"Don't fall asleep. We still have practice and then we need to eat." Xiumin lectured him and he pouted. "Yes, hyung." He mumbled as went to the floor again. "Let's do this three more times and then we go and eat." Suho announced and they all nodded. "Are you okay with watching?" Yixing asked and I nodded. "Extra eyes if they slack off." I teased and he grinned. "Good girl." He said while ruffling my hair before he went to the others.

"Frida, I'll have to leave now but I guess we'll probably see each other some other day." Changmin said and I nodded. "Really nice to meet you oppa. Bye." I waved him goodbye as he left through the door. After that I sat and watched them practice but I was tired and somehow, I accidentally fell asleep.

 

Yixing POV  
As we practiced, I saw that Frida had fallen asleep. She's adorable though, and an amazing dancer. The others noticed that I looked at Frida and they cooed at the sight of her. "Aww, what a little angel. She's adorable." Baekhyun cooed and we all nodded at that. "Shall we stop?" I asked and they nodded. Sehun walked and picked her up. 

"Let's go and get Heechul-hyung. Let's ask how we can get her to our dorm without waking her up." Sehun said and walked to the door and Kai opened and followed him out. I grabbed her things and followed with the rest in a tow. As we got out, Sehun stood frozen and we saw our CEO stand there. "Boss." The rest of us bowed but Sehun stood and protectively hugged Frida close to him. 

"Who's she?" He asked, sounding more interested than angry. "Boss. She's our friend and she's also a friend of Super Junior." Suho explained, earning a nod from our CEO. "I saw through the camera how she danced. She's good. And she seemed to make you guys better." He said, looking at Sehun. "Relax. I'm not throwing her out. If SuJu likes her, I'll get Heechul after me if I do anything." He explained and we chuckled at that. "True, boss. But thanks for letting her stay." We all bowed to him and he chuckled before he left.

We went looking for Heechul, but we ran into SHINee instead. "Sunbaes, do you know where Heechul-hyung is?" I asked them, but they shook their heads. "Why?" Key asked but then he looked at Sehun. "Is that Frida?" He asked before getting over to them. "Aww, my little dongseng." He cooed and pecked her cheek. Frida groaned and opened her eyes.

"Key-oppa." She said sleepily and snuggled closer to Sehun. "Comfy." She mumbled out, making Sehun blush at her words but we just smiled at her. Sehun snapped out of his tiny trance and looked down at her. "Frida, time to wake up. We need to eat." He told the sleepy girl and she pouted. "But it's comfy." She whined and Minho chuckled at her. 

He walked up to them and took her from Sehun. Frida clanged on him like a child, but Minho just smiled at her. "Sweetie, are you that tired?" He asked her and she nodded. "I danced too much. And now I'm hungry too. Maybe I should go home." We all pouted at that. "Frida, don't leave." I said and she looked at me with a small smile. "Stay with them sweetie. They seem to like you a lot." Key cooed at her and she chuckled at him, looking at us over Minhos shoulder. 

"Shall we go eat then oppas?" She asked us happily. "Sure. Come here." I said and she went in to my arms instead. She hanged on like a child and she snuggled in to my embrace. "Chanyeol, call the pizzeria. Make them come here and ask our manager to get it when it comes. Let's go back to the practice room, Frida." I said and walked off with her in my arms. She just giggled and hugged me.

The rest of the day, Frida jumped between us and she was just adorable. I helped her with some Mandarine and her pronouncing is really good. She's really talented. When she had to leave, the beagle line whined and tried to make her stay. "Oppas, I'm meeting Henry-oppa tomorrow so I need to rest. We are going to the gym so I need to be well rested. But I'll text you guys, okay?" He said and they smiled at her. "Okay. Bye Frida." She got a hug from all of us and then she left.

"She's so cute. Hope we can see her soon." Kyungsoo said and we nodded at that. "Let's go home. We can practice more tomorrow." Suho said and we followed him back home. I just hope we can meet Frida really soon. She's fun to have around and the other really like her, me included. "Hyung, let's go." Baekhyun said and pulled me out, off to our dorm.


	10. Let's have fun at the gym

Frida POV  
The day after meeting EXO, I was off to meet Henry and Jackson. They promised they would go to the gym with me. I called Henry, just to be sure and he just chuckled at me. "Don't worry Frida. Just come to the gym I told you about and Jackson and I will be there." He told me. "Okay oppa. See you then." We said our byes and hanged up.

When I got to the gym after an hour or so, I waited outside so they could get me. I'm not a member at the gym but I guess Henry have made some deal or something. While I waited, someone tapped me on my shoulder and I turned to see Henry in disguise. "Hi oppa." I hugged him and he hugged me back, pulling me inside after we let each other go.

"Are you ready to work out now for a few hours?" Henry asked and I nodded nervously. "Yeah, but I'm not that fit so I'm probably gonna fail..." I looked down but Henry just ruffled my hair. "It'll be fine. Jackson will be nice and so will I. We know you want to learn so we'll help you. But where is he?" Henry said out loud and I wondered that myself.

We waited for him and after like half an hour, he was there but he had someone with him. "I'm sorry I'm late. He wanted to join today. Jooheon, this is Henry-hyung who you met before and this girl is Frida." Jackson said and the boy looked at me with a small smile. "Hi, I'm Jooheon. Nice to meet you Frida." He said but he earned a slap on the back of his head from Jackson. "What?! What did I do wrong now?" Jooheon pouted and I giggled at him. "She's your noona by a year." Jackson explained and the boy looked at me, all shocked by the news.

"Noona, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. You're short and cute so I thought you were younger." Jooheon rambled, making me chuckle. "It's okay. I'm Frida, as Jackson said. Born in 1993. I'm from Sweden. It's nice to meet you." I answered him, making him smile cutely at me. "Can I ask noona, do you recognize me?" Jooheon asked me and I looked at the boy closely. "Mmhh, are you... Are you one of the rappers in Monsta X?" I asked and he nodded happily.

"Ohh, now I remember. Aren't you two close Jackson?" The said person nodded happily. "Jooheon, if it's alright that I call you by your first name, I'm not very familiar with Monsta X. I saw your performance with the TVXQ song and you guys were amazing. But other than that I haven't really watched you guys so much. I'm sorry." I explained and bowed to him, making Henry ruffle my hair.

"Frida, chill." He said in a calm voice and I looked up at Jooheon again. "Noona, it's okay. We're half new so it's okay. That you recognized me is more than enough." He told me and I smiled. "Thanks Jooheon. Now, let's go. I wanted to get some tips from the two gym-maniacs here so I could lose a kilo or two." I said and pulled Henry with me while the other two chuckled at us.

As I pulled my jacked off, they stared at me. "What? Did I dress wrong?" I asked and looked down on my gym-clothes. "No, but I don't really get why you need to lose weight. I think you look great." Jackson said, winking at me. "I do not. And don't try to flirt with me mister. I'll send NamJoon on you." I answered him teasingly and lifted my shirt slightly. "Look at this fat. I'm a chubby girl. I need to lose weight. If not, I'm just gonna gain it and on top of that, guys'll detest me even more." I said grabbing it and pouted slightly, making Henry hug me.

"Frida, you look adorable and even if you are chubby, we love you anyway. Trust me." Henry said and I smiled weakly, earning hugs from the other two. "Don't worry noona. This guy here'll help you out. He didn't get this body just sitting around." Jooheon teased and Jackson nodded at that. "Thanks Jackson." I said and pecked his cheek. He blushed at that and I just laughed. "Innocent little Jackson." I teased and turned to Henry. "Shall we start oppa?" He just nodded and grabbed my hand to make me follow.

They both taught me some things that I can use when I go to the gym later. Jooheon cheered me on and I thanked him for that. It made me more focused on doing it. When we were doing the stretching, they all looked at me. "Damn, who knew you were flexible?" Henry said out loud when I sat down and laid my upper body on my legs. I laughed at him. "I've always been kinda flexible. When I was 10, I managed to get my foot behind my head. But I'm too stiff to do that now." I said as I saw Jackson's eyes sparkle.

He pouted at my comment and I petted his head. "Sorry Jackson." Jooheon laughed at his pout and Henry just shook his head. "Frida, let's go eat something after this? Do you have your things with you?" He asked me and I nodded. "Yes oppa." Jooheon looked at me confused. "Things?"

"Yeah. Dress up. I'm always dressing up as a boy when I meet these guys. I don't wanna get jumped on the street by fangirls. They will kill me." I said as I gathered all my things. "Wait here. I'll be back soon." I told them and hurried off to take a shower and get dressed. I pulled my beanie on and got my baggy clothes on too, to make me look like a boy.

When I was done, I went to the boys that didn't notice me. "Hyung~" Henry looked at me and then smirked a little. "What a cute dongseng I got." I only nodded and looked at Jackson and Jooheon. "Yo!" I said and they both smiled at me. "Shall we leave then... umm..?" Jackson started and I smiled at him. "Freddy." I told them all, lowering my voice the best I could. They smiled at me and pulled me along with them towards a more secluded restaurant.

When we sat down in the restaurant, Jooheons phone started ringing and he sighed. "Why now?" He mumbled out and picked up his phone. "Hyung, what's up?" He asked as he walked away for a little privacy. I looked at Jackson who just shrugged at it. We looked at what we should eat and I pouted slightly, it was kinda expensive. "What's wrong?" Henry asked and I just shook my head. "Nothing, it's just..." I started and Jackson looked at me.

"It's expensive, right?" He said and I pouted, which earned me a laugh. "Don't worry. I'll borrow you some money and you can pay me back later, okay?" Henry told me and I hugged him for that. "Thanks hyung." I answered him and he smiled at that. After a while, Jooheon came back but he looked a bit scared or something. "What's wrong?" I asked him as he sat down next to me.

He looked at me with puppy eyes and I smiled at him. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Tell me. I wanna help." I told him and he nodded. "My group is coming and I didn't tell them that you're a girl. Can you please play along? It'll be fun. I just don't want you to be mad." He told me and I giggled at him. "Sweetie, you shouldn't be worried. You should have seen the first time I met BigBang. I was dressed just like this. It'll be fun." I answered him and pulled him in for a hug. He relaxed in to my hug and I smiled at that.

When we had gotten our food, it only went like 10 minutes before we heard a few guys shouting Jooheons name. "Shhh. Don't do that in a restaurant." He shushed at them, so they just sat down. "Jackson, hi." One of the guys said and he smiled at them. "'Sup?" He said cheekily and I slapped him for that. "Don't be like that Jackson." I tried to sound as much as boy as I could, for Jooheons sake.

"Who are you?" One of the boys asked me and I looked at him. "I'm Freddy. Nice to meet you." I told him, not really knowing who he was. I do know that some of them are younger than me, like two by a few days and three by some years. "Hyung, he doesn't know who we are." Jooheon told him and he looked at me again. "I'm Wonho. Nice to meet you too." He said happily and I smiled a small smile, trying not to give it all away. 

I looked at them all and they were all really cute, Jooheon included. "Do you know any of our names?" Another guy asked and I shook my head. "Sorry. I've only seen you when you dance to Mirotic, which was really good. And I don't know your ages too so I don't know who's my hyung or dongseng." I told them sincerely. "Well, I'm Hyungwon. I'm born in 1994, like Jooheon. Wonho-hyung is born in 1993, like Kihyun-hyung and Minhyuk-hyung. Shownu-hyung is born in 1992 and is the oldest in the group and our leader. Our maknae is I.M. or Chang-kyun born in 1996." Hyungwon explained while pointing at the others and I nodded at that.

"Like I said, I'm Freddy. Born in 1993. But you can all call me Freddy. Where I'm from, hyungs and dongsengs doesn't exist in the same way. It's nice to meet you all." I answered Hyungwon and the younger ones smiled at me. "Nice to meet you too Freddy." Shownu said and held out his hand which I shook.

After the introductions and getting to know each other a little, Henry had to leave. I followed him to the door and gave him a hug and thanked him for today. "I'll call you hyung, but we'll probably see each other tomorrow." I told him and he nodded. "Bye." He said before he walked away.

After that, Jackson made us all come with him to JYP. He kinda sneaked us in, not that other idols doesn't visit each other. We went to a practice room and the guys started playing around, chasing each other around the room. I was suddenly sucked in to it too, so I ran as fast as I could when I saw Wonho trying to catch me. I managed to sneak away but he had grabbed my beanie and he pulled it off so my hair fell out.

"Ahh!" I yelled out, making everyone stop. Jackson and Jooheon flew up to me and hid me behind them. Minhyuk looked at Jooheon, with a what was probably gonna be a long and boring speech. "He's a she?!" He yelled at Joo and he nodded weakly, making me feel bad for him. "Don't be mad at him, Minhyuk-ah. I went along with it." I told him in my normal voice and they looked at me with confusion. 

"Who are you?" Shownu asked me and I giggled. "I'm Frida. I'm SuJus, BigBangs and EXOs dongseng and BTS noona, kinda. Hope you don't mind. Joo wanted you to be comfortable with me and being a guy is the easiest way." I told them, making them nod slightly in agreement. 

"So, you're a girl?" Wonho asked, seeming slightly confused still. "Yeah, so I'm sorry for deceiving you guys but I had fun. It's nice to get new friends and you seemed to like it too. Please forgive me oppa." I said, standing in front of Wonho, pouting a little, trying to do some kind of aegyo. I noticed a giant blush on his cheeks and I smiled. 

"Frida, don't do that. They'll fall for you then and to get approval from so many guys will be impossible." Jackson said and pulled me in for a hug. "Really now? The only one that has to approve my boyfriend is my baby." I answered him and he sighed at that. "Do you really think Leeteuk-hyung won't say anything about this?" I pouted at that. "Only Tae can decide if he's good or not."

"Ummm... Baby?" They all asked and me and Jackson looked at them. "Jackson, should you or I?" I looked at the said boy and he smiled. "She adopted V from BTS." He told the confused boys and the looked at me even more confused. "He's my baby. Don't you dare say anything dumb now." I told them sternly and they smiled at me. "We won't. It's kinda cute that you see him like that." Shownu said and I smiled at that. "Good. Now, you guys wanna play some more or what? Gotta enjoy free time when it comes." I told them, earning nods all over.

"But don't you have free time from your job?" I.M asked me and I shook my head. "I'm free this week because I helped translating so much for a big deal at the company." I told them and Jackson nodded. "You earned it." He ruffled my hair and I giggled. "You translate?" Kihyun asked me. "Yeah." 

"How many languages do you know?" Hyungwon asked and I smirked. "I know more than Jackson here. I know 8, soon 9 when I know more Mandarine." I told them truthfully and they stood there with their mouths wide open. Jackson laughed at them and so did I. "Yah! Don't do that. I just had a knack for it. Now let that go and let's play some more games." I whined, earning a smile from Shownu.

"Sure." He said and pulled me along with him. After that we continued to play for an hour before I realized I needed to go home. I hugged them all goodbye and told Jackson to call me tomorrow. Then I hurried home to go and sleep. But before I closed my eyes, I remembered to send NamJoon a message, wishing him a happy birthday. Right as the text was sent, my eyes felt really heavy and I fell asleep.


	11. Happy birthday!

Frida POV  
Today is my birthday. I do feel a bit sad about it because I can't spend it with my sister, my brothers and my parents, but I've got a new family that I'll spend it with. Hopefully we can do something fun today.

I grab my phone and see a couple of texts wishing me happy birthday and I answer them all with a thank you. When I come to Yoongis text, a picture plopped up with him and his Kumamon wishing me a happy birthday. I smiled and actually cooed at the cute picture I got. I pulled out my own Kumamon, I had to buy one because it's really cute, and took a picture to send it back to Yoongi. 

When I had gotten dressed and such my phone started to ring and I saw that it was Siwon. "Oppa, hi." I answered gleefully and heard a chuckle in response. "Hi Frida. Happy birthday." He told me, making me smile. "Thanks oppa. What's up? Have something happened that you had to call?" I asked, worried that someone might me hurt. 

"No, nothing like that happened sweetie. I just called to say I'll pick you up in an hour. You are spending your day with us all." Siwon announced happily and I chuckled. "Okay oppa. Do I need to dress up or can I go casual?" I asked him. "Come as you are. Just go a little guy-ish first so I can sneak you in. Is that okay?" He sounded concerned. "Oppa, it's fine. It's my prize for being able to hang out with you all. Dressing up ain't that big of a deal. But then I'll see you in an hour, oppa?" I asked. "Yeah. See you then sweetie. Bye." He said and hanged up.

I grabbed my bag and stuffed in some clothes that I could wear. I dressed up like a boy, which took a while to fix because I didn't want to look weird or anything. I grabbed my things and went outside to wait for Siwon. He came like 10 minutes later and I was happy to see him. It had been a while since we actually met up. I went inside the car and saw a handsome man smiling at me.

"Oppa!" I yelled happily and threw myself over him to give him a huge hug. "Frida, hi." He said and gladly hugged me back. "I missed you." I mumbled out to his chest and he sighed. "I'm sorry baby girl. We have been busy with some things but I hope this can make you happier." Siwon said and ruffled my hair, making me giggle.

"No worries oppa. I'm gonna make the most of today. It'll be so much fun. I'm just glad I don't have to be alone today." I told Siwon, who got a sour look on his face from my comment. "You thought you had to be alone today?" He sounded angry and I just looked down on my hands. "Well, I just.... It's not that I thought you'd forget my birthday. It's more like would you have the time. I was sad when I woke up, knowing that my family wasn't there with me." I mumbled out and Siwon sighed.

"Sweetie. You're a part of our family now. We wouldn't have it any other way. Why don't you rest for a while? I need to make a detour. I need to get a thing before we go to SM." Siwon asked and I nodded at him. "Okay oppa. Wake me up when we are there." I said and pecked his cheek before getting all comfy in the seat and closing my eyes, sleep lulling me away.

 

Siwon POV  
When I had picked Frida up, she seemed really happy to see me. Well, I'm not gonna lie. I'm really happy to see her too. I've missed my little girl. She's like my sister and I want to protect her. When Frida said she don't think she'd see anyone today I frowned at her. 

How can she even think something like that? We'll be her family now that hers is on the other side of the world. When I told Frida that I needed to make a detour, she didn't object which was perfect. I needed to pick up her present. I know she'll say that she doesn't need anything but I want to give her this. 

It was a tough cookie to get some inspiration for a present. Usually girls would like some dresses or such, but not Frida. She ain't like that. I have managed to get her some cooking lessons from a Korean chef, a cooking class. She told me that she wanted to learn because every dish she do know is more Swedish or American. 

When I had picked that up, I drove us off to SM. I turned off the music for Fridas sake, she looked really tired. As we got closer to SM I decided to wake her up. "Frida, sweetie, wake up. We are almost there." I cooed at her and she grunted a little and opened her eyes, looking around a little lost and she was really cute like this. "Sweetie, time to wake up. The others really want to see you." I cooed again due to her being so adorable.

"Oppa, did I sleep a long time?" She asked in a husky voice, sounding nothing like her self. I chuckled and nodded. "But you seemed like you needed it so don't worry about it. Shall we go inside?" I asked her and she nodded. "Let's go. I wanna see everyone. It was so long since I saw the rest of them." She pouted slightly at that and I smiled at her. "We missed you too sweetie." I said before I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me.

Before we went to the practice room, I stopped for a second and pulled out a piece of clothing and Frida looked at me all confused. "Put it on. I promise we won't do something stupid." I said and she agreed. I leaded her to the room, where everyone was. When we got inside the others smiled at the sight of her and I pulled off the clothing. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRIDA!!!!" We all yelled together and she looked at the cake Leeteuk was holding and tears started falling from her eyes. Kyuhyun ran up to her and hugged her. "Frida, what's wrong?" Kyu asked. "I'm just so happy.... I didn't think I would get something on my birthday.. I'm so glad that I met you guys." Frida told us, making us all smile at her. "We are happy that we met you too." Eunhyuk said and Frida smiled at all of us.

Frida blew out the candles in the cake and closed her eyes tightly. I smiled at her when she acted like a little child, hoping her wish would come true. "Thanks for all of this oppas. One of the best birthdays I ever have had." She told us and we smiled. "You think we're done yet?" Yesung asked and she looked at us all confused. "What do you mean?" Frida asked.

"You think it would be a birthday without presents?" Kyuhyun said and Frida chuckled. "Well, birthdays always includes presents but you didn't have to get me anything. I'm fine knowing that you guys will still be my friends, my family." Frida told us all honest and Leeteuk went up and hugged her. "Sweetie, we'll always be here for you. You're our little sister, even if some of them have had other ideas." He said, making her giggle.

"Hyung, don't say things like that." I told him but he just smiled. "Let's hang out today, okay?" Leeteuk continued and Frida nodded. We started giving Frida her gifts. We had all decided to give her all our albums, the ones we could find, and sign them for her. She squealed like a real fan and hugged us all really hard. "You didn't have to do this oppas. But I'm thankful for these amazing gifts." She said happily. 

I give her the present from me and she hugged me hard again. "Oppa, thank you. You really didn't have to do this." Frida said as she had read about the cooking classes. "Yes I did. I know how much you wanted this. Don't worry about it." I told her and she smiled warmly at me. "Thanks." Frida mumbled out as she hugged me closer again.

The rest of the day, Frida sat with us, joined us at our training and commented when we did wrong and such. After we had eaten some lunch, the door to the practice room flew open and f(x) and Red Velvet stood there, together with ZhouMi and Henry. "Oh.." Frida hid behind me while the girls looked at us a little confused. The other two just smiled at her.

 

Frida POV  
I looked at f(x) and Red Velvet. "Oppa, who is she?" Amber asked Siwon and he looked at me and then at Leeteuk. "Girls, this is Frida. She's a friend of ours." Leeteuk explained and the girls looked at me. "Hi. I'm Frida. I'm born in 1993 and it's my birthday today. It's very nice to meet you." I told the girls and bowed to them.

"Hi. I'm Amber. Nice to meet you too." Amber went up to me and I smiled shyly at the girl. My favorite bias on the girls side. "Have we met before? I recognize you from somewhere." Victoria asked me and I chuckled. "We have actually. Well, you all have seen me but not like this." I answered her and pulled my beanie on.

"Ah! You're that cute guy we saw at a show some months ago." Wendy pointed at me and I just smiled at them. "Told you that you made a great guy." Heechul commented and back-hugged me. "Oppa~!" I whined, making the girls giggle. "Oppa, she's adorable. Why haven't you introduced us before?" Victoria asked as she went up to me. I looked up and saw her smiling at me.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked and I nodded. "f(x) Victoria. Leader. Very flexible, which is really cool." I answered her and she chuckled at me. "What a little cutie." Victoria cooed at me and I blushed at that. They are too pretty for their own good. 

"Did you forget about me?" ZhouMi pouted and I giggled at his cute manner. "Oppa, I would never." I said happily and went over to hug him. He gladly hugged me back. "I missed you oppa. I'm just happy that I follow you on Instagram to see why you're up to." I complained, making him smile. "Aww, thanks sweetie. Now, let's not be sad. It's your birthday." ZhouMi told me and I nodded. "So smile for us Frida. Well have fun today." Henry told me, peeking out from behind ZhouMi. "Okay oppa. I'll do it for you guys." I said happily, making everyone smile.

After the girls came, we all hanged out together. Heechul teased them all, enjoying making them a little mad. I connected really well with Amber, who insisted to call her just that, not unnie. Wendy and I got along really well too. At the evening, the girl had to leave, but SuJu made me stay with them for a bit longer.

"They hogged you the bigger part of the afternoon." Kyuhyun complained and I chuckled at him. "Oppa, you don't want me to make friends?" I asked, making him pout. "Not really. Then we won't see you so much." He answered and I sighed. "Oppa, don't be jealous. You guys and BTS are my number one priority. After all, I met you guys first." 

At my answer, all of them smiled. "Good. Now, let get something to eat." Eunhyuk said and pulled me towards their cars with the others following. During dinner we talked about everything and nothing. They teased and such with each other, making me laugh at them. After that they sent me home, knowing that I'm going to BTS dorm tomorrow.

"Oppas, thanks for today. I had a blast. Thank you for all of your gifts. They really warmed my heart." I told them, earning me smiles from them all. "We had a blast too. Now go inside and sleep sweetie. I'll call you in Saturday, before you go out with BigBang, okay?" Leeteuk told me and I nodded. "Yes oppa. Talk to you then." I answered him, giving him a peck in his cheek. I went around and did that to them all before a went inside and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, I headed over to BTS dorm. I know NamJoons birthday was before mine but I was busy then. Hope he doesn't mind though. I managed to bring his present too so hopefully he'll have good use of it.

Before I went there, I called Zico and wished him a happy birthday. "Thanks Frida. I hope you had a great birthday too yesterday." He said. "I did oppa. I'm meeting NamJoon to celebrate him today." I told him. "That's nice of you. Tell Joonie I said hi." Zico told me. "Of course oppa. Have a great birthday now and celebrate it. I have to go though so I'll see you when I see you. Bye oppa." I said and Zico chuckled. "Bye Frida. I'll call next week. Bye." He said as hanged up. I smiled at what he said and went to BTS dorm.

When I knocked the door, I heard lazy feet dragging across the floor. When the door opened, a tired Yoongi stood there half asleep. "Oppa, hi. Are you okay?" I asked him and he nodded before dragging me inside, closing the door and then proceeded to drag me to the couch where he went into cuddle mode.

"I'm tired. And hungry. Jin-hyung had things to do today." He whined and I chuckled. "Shall we cuddle a little and then I'll make you some food? Or the other way around? I need to make NamJoon a cake too." I told him. "Make the food and cake first, then we are having a lazy day." Yoongi explained and I agreed.

I made us some pizza and baked NamJoons cake simultaneously. Yoongi helped by watching the pizza in the oven so it didn't burn. When it was done, I put in the cake instead and we ate. "Amazing as always Frida. Love it." Yoongi said as he took another piece. "Thanks oppa. Nice to know someone likes my food." I said, making him frown. "We all like your food Frida. Don't think so lowly of yourself." Yoongis voice was firm and I nodded slightly at his words.

"I'll try but...." I mumbled out and he signed. "Frida, please tell me why you brave like this, why you feel like you ain't worth anything. Please. I need to know. I need to protect my friend, my family. My little sister." Yoongi said, his voice filled with worry and need. A need for me to be honest. "Can I tell you when we have eaten up?" I asked and he nodded at that. "Okay, we'll do that sweetie." He answered me and we continued to eat.

After we had eaten and I had fixed NamJoons cake, me and Yoongi snuggled together in the couch. "Sweetie..." He mumbled out, hugging me closer and I buried myself in his embrace. "It started when I finished school." I started, Yoongi humming in answer for me to continue. "My friends all have boyfriends and I was starting to get jealous of them. Seeing how in love they were, how happy they could be. I wanted to be like that too. Have someone to love and such things." I continued and sighed.

"I went out with them all, wanting to try and get to know someone. To see if I could fall for them and them for me. But it didn't go the way I wanted it to." I felt Yoongi tighten his grip around me and I cuddled closer. "I met someone, but he wasn't what I expected. He started saying things, like I'm too fat, that I'm an idiot and such things, making my confidence go down. I started dieting, but he didn't stop so I broke up with him after a few months. He had made me feel like I wasn't worth anything."

"I started going out again, but I didn't know that he had started a rumor about me. That I was easy to get and such things, so all the guys I talked with was only after that. They wanted my body instead of me, so they put up with me for two week before they cheated on me because I didn't sleep with them. They told me all these horrible things like my first boyfriend did." I told Yoongi, feeling tears falling so I just let it out. Yoongi didn't complain, he just let me get all my pain out from my system.

After a while I stopped, feeling much better after letting it all out. "Frida, thanks for letting me know. Thanks for trusting me with this." He said before he gave me a kiss on my head. I cuddled closer to him and he just chuckled at me. "Let's sleep before the crazy bunch gets home." Yoongi told me and I nodded, closing my eyes to sleep.

After a few hours of sleep, I woke up to voices arguing about something. "Hyung, why are you two sleeping like this?!" I think Jimin said and I grunted, opening my eyes to see BTS and some other people too. "Jackson.." I mumbled and the said boy looked at me with warm eyes. "Hey Frida." He kneeled before me and ruffled my hair, making me whine.

"Stop it Jackson. She just woke up." A new voice said and I sat up to see Jaebum standing there with the rest of GOT7. "Ohh.. Hi.. I'm Frida. Nice to meet you. I'm everyone's noona except for Mark-sshi. We are only a few days apart." I said and looked down on my hands, which made Yoongi chuckle. "Nice to meet you too, noona." BamBam said and flew down right in front of me.

"What a cutie." I mumbled and ruffled his hair, making him pout. "Stop~!" He whined, earning him a finger flick on his forehead by Jinyoung. "Don't whine." His voice firm, but still filled with a kind of motherly love. Then he looked at me with kind eyes. "Hi. I'm Jinyoung. Nice to meet you." He said and held out his hand to greet me. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Mommy~!" I heard someone whine and looked at Taehyung. "Come here sweetie." I said and he jumped in to my embrace. "Mommy?" I heard Jaebum ask and I chuckled. "Jackson, can you..." I looked at him and he smiled. "She adopted him. Simple as that." Jackson said. The others just looked at us and seemed more confused than ever but let it be.

"Frida, happy belated birthday." NamJoon came up in front of me and handed me a gift while Tae was in my lap. "Aww, you guys. You shouldn't have.." I said and opened the present to see a sweater that looked like Charmander and a backstage pass to their next live. "You guys... How did you know I wanted this? And I can't wait to see you guys live." I said as I put it on. It was really comfy. I pulled the hood on and looked at them.

"How do I look?" I asked. "Adorable." BamBam cooed and I giggled at him. "Thanks." I pecked his cheek before going to the kitchen, pulling Jin with me. "Oppa, can you put candles in that?" I asked as I got NamJoons present out. He nodded and put them in, lighting them up. Jin picked the cake up and we walked back to the others.

I started singing to NamJoon and he smiled at me, hugging me hard when I stopped. "Make a wish." I said and NamJoon blew the candles out. I gave him his present, making him smile as he saw what it was. "Speakers. And good ones too." He smiled like a child. "Thanks Frida." He said and hugged me again. "No problem." I hugged him back, enjoying the warmth I get. "Zico-oppa said hi by the way." I told NamJoon and he nodded at that.

The rest of the night, I hanged out with them all, getting to know GOT7 a little better. Mark and me got along really well, which I'm surprised about. I told him about him being in my list and he thanked me for liking him so much as a fan. "Mark, is it okay that I just call you just that?" I asked, making him nod. "Sure. We are just a few days apart so it's okay." I smiled at his answer.

The others put on music and started dancing. Jaebum pulled me up and made me dance with him, not that I'm complaining. He's cute. I followed his lead and the others just looked. Tae got jealous and pulled me away from Jaebum after a while and I chuckled at him. "Thanks for the dance, Jaebum. It was fun." I smiled at the said boy and he smiled back. "I had fun too." He answered me, sounding a bit shy.

I sat down next to Youngjae, who smiled a little at me. "Can I ask something?" He looked at me with a confused expression. "Can I hug you?" I asked him shyly, earning me a huge smile from him. "Really?" Youngjae sounded excited. "Yeah. I always wanted to hug the sunshine boy of GOT7." I answered him and he flew in to my arms. I hugged him back, smiling widely.

"Yah! What are you doing?" Jackson yelled at Youngjae but I hugged the boy closer. "No! My sunshine!" I whined and the said boy chuckled. "Frida, let him go." Jin told me and I pouted. "No.." I mumbled and Youngjae hugged me hard. "My noona." He said happily before pecked my cheek. I giggled and they all smiled at me. "Noona, what about us?" Two maknaes said and I smiled at them. "Yugyeom, Kookie. You want some hugs too?" I asked them and they nodded.

Youngjae smiled at me and got off my lap and I walked over to the giant maknaes. "Hugs!" I said happily and opened my arms, making two boy fly in to them. I giggled happily over their affection towards me. "Frida is so cute and cuddly." Jungkook said and Yugyeom agreed. "Cute Frida." He said and I looked at him. "Who said you could call me by name?" I teased, making the boy flustered. "I'm kidding. It's normal for me so don't worry about it." I chuckled at him and he smiled happily.

After that, I decided I needed to get home, earning me a bunch of whines from everyone. "Yah! I need sleep and so do you guys. If I hear that you haven't slept anything after I leave, you'll be sorry." I said sternly and looked at the boys with firm eyes. They nodded and looked down on the floor. "Good. Now, goodbye hugs before I leave." I said and they all flew over me. I chuckled and hugged each boy goodbye.

I went home and laid down on bed, thinking how lucky I am to have all these people around me. My new family that likes and loves me for me. I can't wait for tomorrow to come and I get to meet BigBang again.


	12. Let's go out with BigBang!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating earlier!! I have had a lot going on in my life and my fanfics got to suffer for it!! I hope you'll like this chapter and I'll try to update more frequently!!

Frida POV  
Today, I'm going out with BigBang. I'm excited for this. We have put this on hold for too long, so I can't wait. I know I have to dress up somehow but no dress today. I'm going for pants and a t-shirt. I pulled a beanie on too, one that my brothers got me for my birthday last year. Hopefully it's okay.

I waited for Daesung and Seungri to pick me up. They said we were going to eat first before we went to some club. While I was waiting, Jackson called me. "Frida, I have someone who wants to talk to you." He said, his voice sounding a bit jealous. "Jackson, what's wrong? Have I done something? Is everything okay?" I asked him, feeling worried that something was up. "No, but..." He started. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked in a motherly tone. "I don't wanna." He complained.

"Okay. But then let's do this, to make you happier. I know you have practice and such this month that comes. But I'll meet up with you when you have time. Okay?" I told him. "Okay. Sounds good to me. Now someone wants to talk to you." He said, sounding happier at least. "Noona.." I heard a voice say and smiled.

"Youngjae, my bowl of sunshine. What's up?" I said happily, earning me giggles from the boy. "I wanted to ask, on the behalf from the rest of GOT7, if it's okay that we get your number too?" He asked carefully. "Sure. Steal it from Jackson. I wanna keep in touch. You are all nice guys and you can never have too many friends." I told him, earning me more giggles from the boy and I smiled at that.

"I have to go now though. I'll call you guys tomorrow, does that sound okay?" I asked Youngjae. "Of course. Then we'll talk tomorrow. Bye noona." He said happily. "Bye Youngjae. Tell the others I said hi." I told him before I hung up. Then I started waiting again.

After 20 minutes, someone honked a car horn and I looked over to see Seungri waving at me to come. I hurried over to the car and jumped in, noticing Daesung next to me. "Oppa!" I said gleefully and hugged the man. "Frida. Hi." He answered my hug and I cuddled closer to him. "Where's my hello?" Seungri pouted and I chuckled at him. "Riri-oppa, hi." I said and pecked his cheek before sitting down next to Daesung again.

Seungri smiled at my gesture and drove us off. "Where are we eating?" I asked the two idols, making them smile. "Secret. But it's great food and after that we are going to a club. It'll be great." Daesung said and I pouted slightly. "Okay. If you say so..." I mumbled and leaned on Daesung. "Don't worry sweetie. I promise you'll have fun today. If not, I'll dye my hair green again." He promised, making me smile. "You don't have to do that, oppa. I'm sure that this night will be amazing." I answered as I continued to snuggle close to him while Seungri drove us to the restaurant.

When we got to the restaurant, Seungri and Daesung pulled me inside faster than ever, being cautious because of the paparazzi. They pulled me to a more secure area, where I saw the rest of BigBang, together with a girl sitting close to Taeyang. "Hyung." Seungri said and they all looked at us. The girl smiled at me, making me blush. She was really beautiful and she wore a cute dress, making me feel embarrassed with the clothes I was wearing.

"Frida." Seunghyun came up to me and hugged me. "I look hideous." I said, looking down at my clothes, feeling all my insecurities come back again. "Who said that?" He cupped my face, making me notice his worry for me. "No one. But I see this really pretty girl and I can't help but compare with her." I mumbled out, earning me frowns all over. "Sweetie, you look perfect just the way you are." Seunghyun said and hugged me again.

The girl walked up to us and petted my head. "You look good. It's nice to meet you by the way. I'm HyoRin." The girl said happily and I hid in Seunghyuns arms. "I'm sorry I'm like this. I just feel like I've underdressed or something." I mumbled out. HyoRin giggled at me and ruffled my hair. "Aren't you the cutest?" She cooed at me and I blushed at that. "Sorry." I mumbled out again and Jiyong came up to us. 

"Frida, you look really good. Don't worry about it. You shouldn't compare with other people. You are you and you are perfect." He said and I blushed at that too. "Thanks oppa. I'm sorry I'm always like this." I said, making Seunghyun tickle me. "Oppa~!" I started laughing, making them smile at me. "There our Frida is." Youngbae came up to me too and stood next to HyoRin. 

"Frida, HyoRin is my girlfriend." He said, looking at me with a worried expression. "Really?!" I smiled widely. They both nodded and I squealed. "Oppa, I'm so happy for you. You found a girl. I've been rooting for you like forever." I said happily, making both of them smile. "Let's do this again. I'm Hyorin. I'm your unnie, I guess, since you call all these guys oppa. Hope we can become great friends." She said and I nodded at that.

"I would love to. I'm only meeting boy-idols so I'm really happy meeting some girls." I said and made my way next to HyoRin. "Boy-idols?" She asked and I nodded. "I'm close to BTS and Super Junior. They are my family here." I told her and she smiled. "Where are you from? You have pretty eyes." HyoRin told me and I blushed. "Unnie, you're just being nice. I'm from Sweden, in Europe, hence the blue eyes." I answered her, making her pout. "I'm being honest." She pouted even more and I giggled. "Unnie, you're too cute." I teased and Youngbae smiled at us. 

"Frida, HyoRin, let's eat. I'm hungry." Youngbae said and pulled us down, one on each side. "Yah! Don't hog Frida to yourself. You have a girlfriend." Jiyong said and tried to sit down next to me, but Seunghyun was faster. "I won." He teased and Jiyong pouted. "Don't pout. I'm yours for today. I promised you that." I told him, making HyoRin giggle. "Good to know someone can keep Jiyong under control." She teased and we all laughed at that.

During the dinner, HyoRin asked me many questions. Many about my home and my family but also all the connections I have made here. "You're popular, aren't you? Seems like some guys in there are getting crushes." She teased and I chuckled. "You should have seen Donghae-oppa." I said, making Jiyong look at me. "What did he do?" His voice was filled anger. 

"Well, he kissed me once. He told me he liked me. But I declined his feelings. I don't like him that way." I answered him. Jiyong sighed and HyoRin looked at him with a weird expression. "Okay. Good that you didn't lead him on." Daesung said and I nodded. "I won't ever do that. I've experienced it too many times to even think about doing it myself." I mumbled out, feeling HyoRin hold my hand tightly. 

"If you wanna talk sometime, I'm here." She said and I nodded. "Thanks unnie." I leaned on to Seunghyun and he just chuckled at me. "Don't be tired yet. We haven't even gone to the club and you're already tired." He teased and I pouted. "Mmm... Tae couldn't sleep and he called me late and I had to calm him down. Jackson called before I met you guys too. Seems I'm good calming people down." I snuggled closer to him and he pecked my head.

"You can rest in the car. We're done here anyway. Let's go." Seungri said and called the waiter for the bill. After they paid everything, I complained and said that I could pay for my own food. Seunghyun said that it was their treat and I shouldn't worry about it "I'm getting spoiled here. You can't pay for every meal I get with you guys." I continued to complain but Daesung just chuckled at me. "Sweetie, it's fine. Let them do it. They want to treat you for today. We promise it's only today and if it happens more times we'll let you pay us back. Okay?" He told me and I nodded at that.

During the ride to the club, I closed my eyes and leaned on Seungri, cause Youngbae was driving now. Seungri just cuddled me closer and I sighed happily at that. "Oppa is comfy. Let's have fun later." I mumbled out and slept for a while. Seunghyun woke me up when we arrived at the club. "We're here now sweetie. Let's go." He said and I followed them all through the doors.

The guards eyes me really hard and I hid behind Seungri who just chuckled at me. "She's our friends. Give her a bracelet so no one will throw her out." He said and the guard nodded, handing me some kind of bracelet. I put it on and then continued to follow them inside the club. The insides of the club was amazing. The music was loud and I was excited.

"Unnie, let's dance." I looked at HyoRin who nodded. "Sure. Let's show these guys how it should be done." She teased and pulled me up on the dance floor. We started dancing, moving around to the music and I had a lot of fun. HyoRin took care of me and danced with me, like a bigger sister. Youngbae joined us and it was fun too.

I took a break and sat down next to Jiyong. "They are adorable together." I told him and he nodded. "They are too cute and sweet. I'm thinking I'm getting diabetes some day." He mumbled out and I giggled at that. "You'll find that too someday. Then they'll complain about this too." He chuckled at that. "You think I'll find that too?" He asked and I nodded. "You'll find a girl who likes you for you. Not G-Dragon." I said and he smiled at that. "Thanks. You wanna dance?" He asked and held out his hand for me.

I gladly took it and he pulled me up on the floor again. We continued to dance, having a blast. Daesung came up and stole me from Jiyong after a while, making me giggle at the face Jiyong made. Me and Daesug complimented each other when we danced, maybe because he's like an older brother to me. "Oppa, can I go and have a drink? I'm thirsty and it's kinda warm here." I told him and he nodded. "We'll wait for you at our table." Daesung told me and lent me some money.

I got to the bar and ordered a coke. As I stood and waited for it, I looked around and noticed some familiar faces. As I stood there looking at them, they saw me and huge smiles filled their faces. They went up to me and I chuckled at their cuteness. "Frida, what are you doing here?" A giant asked and I chuckled. "Well, I'm here with BigBang. Chanyeol-oppa, what are you guys doing here?" I asked back, making him pout a little.

"I'm here dj-ing tonight. I thought you were here for me." He continued to pout and I smiled at him. "Sorry oppa." I said and hugged him for forgiveness. He just hugged me back. "Yeollie, stop hogging her to yourself." Baekhyun popped up behind me and pulled me from Chanyeol. The man pouted while I snuggled in to a new embrace. "Baekhyun-oppa." I giggled at the mans affection and he just pecked my head. "Frida, promise you'll cheer this guy on. He's a bit nervous." Baekhyun told me and I looked at Chanyeol who smiled shyly at me.

"Oppa, you'll do great. You're a music genius. Nothing can beat you. I'll make Seungri-oppa come with me closer to you so I can see closer." I said happily, making both of them smile at me. "That's our Frida." Baekhyun nuzzled his nose in my hair and I giggled as it tickled. "When will you start playing?" I asked. "In 10 minutes. So we need to go. He needed some help from me apparently. Sehun is waiting for us too." Baekhyun sighed and reluctantly let me go. "Sehun is here?" I looked at the two who just nodded.

"Tell him I'll come by in a while. I just need to persuade Seungri-oppa." I said and they nodded at me. "See you soon Frida." Chanyeol whispered in my ear and I trembled at his deep voice. I just nodded as the two of them walked away. Damn that voice. I've always liked Chanyeols voice, that deep resonance it has. I think is attractive, but I won't tell him that. One of the reasons both he and Seunghyun are on my list. It's attractive so don't judge me.

I went back to BigBang and HyoRin. They look worried for some reason. "Oppa, what's wrong?" I asked as I stood next to Seungri. They looked up at me and Seungri pulled me in for a hug. "Where did you go? It don't take that long to get a drink." His voice was filled with worry. I snuggled closer to him. "Sorry. I met someone I know. We just talked for a little while. I'm sorry for worrying you guys." I told them sincerely and they sighed. 

"I can't be angry with you. Just that you're safe, is fine." Seungri said and pecked my head. I giggled but looked up at him. "Oppa, can you come with me for a while? I need to check a thing out." I half whispered to him and he nodded. I smiled and pulled him with me towards where Chanyeol and the rest were. I sneaked up behind Sehun and scared him.

"Boo!!" I yelled and he jumped a little. When he turned around and saw me, he just smiled at me. "Frida, you're here. Hyung told me he saw you." Sehun smiled cutely and I smiled back at him. "Riri-oppa, Chanyeol-oppa is dj-ing and I promised I would cheer him on. Hope that's okay." I looked at the man behind he and he just smiled. "Of course." He stood next to me as Sehun continued to look at me. "Sehun, what's wrong?" I asked and he just smiled shyly.

"You look pretty Frida." He told me and I blushed at that. "Thanks Sehun. You don't look too bad yourself." I complimented him, making him giggle cutely. We both looked to that stage where Chanyeol stood, looking around the room and his eyes stopped at us. I made a fighting pose, making him smile widely and then look out to the crowd again.

"Are you guys ready?!?!?" Chanyeol yelled to the crowd and we all screamed loudly at him. He started playing, doing his thing and it was really good. I started dancing where I stood and Sehun quickly joined me. Seungri danced too, enjoying the music Chanyeol played. Baekhyun joined us after a while. "He's doing fine. I don't need to be there anymore." He whispered in my ear as he sneaked up behind me. Baekhyun moved his hips along with mine and I just moved along, enjoying the dance with him.

After a while, I felt tired and I saw that Baekhyun was too, including Sehun and Seungri. "Shall we rest for a while? We can go back to him after he's done. Hope he doesn't get angry though." I told the three of them and they nodded. "It's fine. Yeollie will be fine. Your fighting gave him enough courage to do it." Baekhyun said and I smiled at that. "Let's go to the others. It'll be fun." I said and pulled Baek and Sehun with me and Seungri followed us, giggling a little.

As we got back to BigBangs table, HyoRin looked at me with a smile. "See. I told you she was popular." She told Jiyong and walked up to me. "Did you have fun?" She asked me and I nodded. "Yeah. I watched Chanyeol-oppa dj-ing. He was amazing." I said happily, making Barkhyun giggle. "He was better than he normally is." He commented and Sehun nodded.

"Hello BigBang-sunbaes. It's nice to see you again." Sehun bowed slightly to them and I giggled at him. "Aren't you the cutest Sehun?" I pulled him down next to me as we sat down, making the other sit down too. BigBang talked to them both, asking them how they are doing and such. I smiled at their interaction and HyoRin smiled too. 

"Do you like anyone of them?" Se whispered to me and I looked at her, shocked of hearing that. "Unnie, come on. Even if I like anyone of them, they don't think of me like that." I whispered back, making her frown. "Now stop it. Baekhyun-sshi, do you think Frida is cute?" HyoRin boldly asked and they all looked at me who tried to hide beneath the table. "She's adorable. Why do you ask?" Damn Baekhyun for always speaking his mind.

"She thinks no one thinks of her as a possible girlfriend." HyoRin continued and at this point I managed to get under the table, to make a run for it. "HyoRin, please don't continue." I heard Youngbae say but now I had managed to get away and ran towards the bathroom. "Frida!" I heard Sehun yell but I continued to run, tears welling up in my eyes. Damn it! I cursed inside my head as I got inside one of the booths and started crying.

"Frida, are you here?" I heard Sehun ask as he got inside the bathroom too and I just sniffled. "Frida.." He sounded pained for some reason and I didn't know why. It took him a few seconds before he knocked on my booth and I opened it for him. He looked at me with sad eyes while I dried off my tears. "Sehun..." He pulled me in to his embrace and I just snuggled closer. "Are you okay?" He asked me, sweet maknae Sehun. I nodded but he didn't buy that.

He made me look at him and I sighed. "I will be Sehun. It's just... I know unnie means well but I still..." I tried to explain but Sehun made me stop. "Frida, it's okay. You can tell me when you want to. Just that you're okay is fine for now. HyoRin-sshi felt really bad when you ran off." Sehun explained and I nodded weakly at that. "Sehun, thanks. For coming after me." I told him and he smiled at me.

"Frida, don't worry about it. You're my friend, someone I hope I can be closer to." Sehun told me, making me smile. "Me too. I wanna be good friends with you too." I snuggled closer to him and he just chuckled at me. "Are you feeling a little better now?" He asked me and I nodded. "Let's go back. Chanyeol-hyung is probably done by now and he was dying to meet you. Let's go." Sehun pulled me out from there and towards the stage where Chanyeol just got off.

He looked at me and frowned. He probably noticed my eyes, still red and puffy from crying. Chanyeol pulled me in for a hug and I sighed a little in relief. "What happened?" He sounded concerned. "It's okay. Sehun helped me calm down." I snuggled closer to Chanyeol and he just sighed. "Okay. So.... How did I do?" He made me look at him and I smiled. "You were great oppa. It was great to dance to it. You have to teach me sometime. It seemed so cool when you did it." I said happily and earned me a smile from Chanyeol too. "Good.." He mumbled as he continued to hug me.

Sehun cleared his throat and I chuckled at him. "Let's go back. They are probably worried." I told them and pulled them with me. As we got closer to the table, I saw HyoRin crying and I got worried something had happened. I ran up to her and hugged her. "Unnie! What's wrong?! Has something happened?" I almost yelled at her and she looked at me with puffy eyes. "Frida! You stupid girl! I'm crying because of you! I hurt your feelings!" She continued to cry and I tried my best to calm her down. "Unnie, I'm fine. Sehun helped me calm down. It's okay. I know you were just looking out for me. You wanted me to feel better about myself." I told her sincerely and she sniffled a little.

"Frida, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. Even if we just met today, I consider you a friend. It's just... You're a pretty girl. You shouldn't sell yourself short as you seem to do. Guys would be happy to date a girl like you." She continued to sniffle through her speech and I smiled at her. "Thanks unnie." I wiped her tears away and hugged her again. She sniffled a little but hugged me back. "I'll be fine unnie. I'll find a guy someday. A guy who'll love me, the real me." I told her, making her smile weakly.

"You will. I guarantee it." She told me and I smiled at her. "Maybe we should call it a night. What do you guys say?" Seunghyun said and I pouted at that. "But I wanna keep on hanging out." I whined, making Chanyeol chuckle. "You can come with us if you want to. We don't have any work tomorrow so it's okay." Chanyeol said and Sehun nodded in agreement. "Please." He pouted cutely and I smiled at that. "Sure... If it's okay with you oppas that I'll leave with them?" 

I looked at BigBang and HyoRin who just smiled at me. "Sweetie, of course it's okay that you can go with them. Just call us when you're there, okay?" Seunghyun went up to me as he spoke and I smiled widely. "Oppa, thank you." I hugged him, making him hug me back. "No worries." He pecked my forehead and I giggled at that. The others hugged me goodbye too. Jiyong was last and he hugged me a bit longer. 

"Don't forget to call us Frida." Jiyong said, his voice firm and I nodded at him. "Good girl." He pecked my forehead too and then they left. I turned to Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Sehun who just smiled at me. "Shall we leave then?" I asked and they nodded. "Good. Now, let me borrow one of your jackets. I don't want a fan mob killing me if they find us." I told them, making them frown but then nod in agreement.

I got to borrow Sehuns jacket. I put my hair up inside my beanie and followed the boys to Chanyeols car. "Oppa, what a cool car." I told him and he smiled at me. "Thanks." He said as Sehun pulled me inside, right next to him in the backseat. "Hyung, let hurry back." Chanyeol nodded at that and drove off. "Oppa, do you think I can sleep over? I'm noticing that your dorm is kinda far from my apartment." I asked Baekhyun who smiled at me from the front seat. "Sure. Can't complain about spending more time with you." He said happily and Sehun and Chanyeol nodded at that.

When we got to their dorm, we hurried inside so they didn't get noticed. I quickly sent Jiyong a text to say that I was at EXO's dorm. When we got inside, they all stood in front of me like a wall, making me giggle slightly. "Shhhh~ don't ruin the surprise." Baekhyun said and I nodded, sipping my mouth shut. They walked like that in to their living room, where most of them were. "Yah! Why are you home so late? You said you'd be home like an hour ago?" Suho complained and they all pouted.

"Hyung. We have a good reason for it." Sehun tried but Suho wouldn't give up on this matter. "What's such good reason for you to be late?" He asked and I smiled, peaking out behind Beakhyun. "I thought I would be but guess not." I teased, making everyone look at me. "Frida..." Suho looked confused and I giggled at his expression. In two seconds after I showed my face, I was inside someone's embrace. I sighed happily at it.

"Kyungsoo-oppa.." I burrowed myself in his chest and I felt him chuckle. "Hi.." He continued to hug me and I'm not complaining. "Yah! Don't hog her to yourself." I heard someone whine and someone pulling me from Kyungsoo to another embrace. I was about to complain but I looked up to see Yixing. "Yixing-gege!" I said happily and snuggled in to his embrace too.

"Hi Frida. What are you doing here?" He asked as he picked my up and sat down on the couch with me in his lap. I explained to them all what happened during the night, leaving out the me running away and crying part. Sehun, Chanyeol and Baekhyun didn't say anything either. "So you're staying tonight?" Minseok asked and I nodded. "Hope you don't mind." I said before looking down at my hand that were intertwined with Yixings. "Not at all." I got for an answer and smiled at that.

"Can we play some games?" I asked them, making then nod. "Who's up for some truth or dare?" I asked, seeing the grin that covered Baekhyuns face. "Ohh, you're on." He said and we all sat in a circle. "So, ladies first." Yixing said and gave me the bottle. "Thanks oppa." I spun it around and it stopped on Baekhyun. "So oppa, thing or dare?" He grinned. "Truth." 

"So, I'm curious. Have you ever read the fanfics that exists with you and Chanyeol-oppa?" I asked, feeling it was innocent enough. But I noticed that he blushed and I giggled at him. "You have, haven't you? Aren't you naughty?" I teased and he pouted. "My turn." He mumbled and then the game continued. After a while I noticed that everyone tried to make it stop on me.

In the end, Chanyeol succeeded. "Finally.." Baekhyun mumbled and I chuckled at him. "Oppa, you really wanted it to land on me huh?" I teased and they all nodded at that. "I'll be nice. Five questions and four dares. No yes and no questions allowed, if it doesn't have a follow-up." I told them, making them all smile. "Then me first." Chanyeol said and looked at me. "Who do you wanna sleep with in the same bed tonight?" 

I looked at them worriedly. "You won't be mad at me?" I asked carefully. "Never." Kai, who sat next to me, said with a smile and made me feel calm. "Umm.. I wanna sleep with Soo-oppa..." I mumbled out, hearing some protests here and there. "Is it okay?" I looked at Kyungsoo and he smiled at me. "Always." I noticed some pink on his cheeks but I didn't comment on it. I just smiled hugely at he accepted to let me sleep next to him. 

Kai, Yixing, Kyungsoo and Suho also asked questions. About my job and my family. When I told them that I had twin brothers that looked up to them, they all smiled. "Really?" Sehun seemed excited. "Yeah, they are huge fans of the dance line." Kai and Yixing also smiled at that. "Then you have to thank them for us." Yixing said and ruffled my hair. I giggled at that. 

"Now, let's go for the dares." Baekhyun smirked and I nodded at him. "Me first." Sehun said and looked at me. "I dare you to sit in my lap for the rest of the night." He said and I smiled. "Easy." I crawled over to him and sat down in his lap. I snuggled closer to him and heard protest all around. "Yah!" They all seemed jealous of some kind and I giggled at them. "Next." I said happily.

"Okay. I dare you to kiss Chen on the mouth." Baekhyun said with a teasing voice and I blushed, noticing the blush on Chens cheeks too. "Yah! Change this dare!" Chanyeol and Kyungsoo was over Baekhyun in three seconds and I continued to blush. "Umm... I can do it but... I'm not that experienced in it so it might be bad." I mumbled out, making everyone stop.

Chen went over to me and Sehun and sat down in front of me. "Are you sure it's okay?" Chen seemed concerned but still a bit excited. "Yeah, it's okay Jongdae-oppa. Like I said, I'm not that experienced." I said, jumping a bit closer to him. "Okay. Sorry for this." Jongdae leaned closer and on instinct, I closed my eyes. Then I felt a pair of lips on mine.

It was a gentle, sweet kiss. I opened my eyes to see Kyungsoo instead of Chen. I jumped back a little, blushing even more. "What... Why..." I was confused. "Sorry.. I felt that you were pushed into doing this.. Sorry.." I smiled slightly at him. "Thanks oppa for taking care of me." I pecked his cheek and sat back in Sehuns lap. "Always." Kyungsoo answered me and I smiled at that. Then a new dare came. "I dare you to do a sexy dance." Chen said, who pouted slightly for being pushed away by Kyungsoo and I just giggled at him. 

"I can try." I got up while Chen put on a song. I started dancing, doing my best. When it was done, Yixing got up and ruffled my hair. "Good job. Some couldn't get their eyes off you." He whispered in Chinese and I giggled. "Good. Now the last one." I said as I went to sit in Sehuns lap again. I looked as Minseok who smiled.

"Well, mine is kinder, I think. I dare you to wear my shirt when you sleep." He said and I giggled. "Sure. I don't have anything to sleep in anyway. Can I have it now?" I asked, making him nod. "Sehun, I'll be back in a minute." I got up and followed Minseok to get dressed. He gave me a larger shirt of his and went out. I pulled it on, it fell down below my knees and it was really comfy. 

I got out again, making everyone turn to me. "Aww, what a cutie." Suho cooed at me, making me blush. "What a cute girl you are." Baekhyun continued with the cooing, making me blush even more. I went to Sehuns lap and snuggled in to it, with him chuckling slightly. They continued to tease and talk for a while until I yawned, making Kyungsoo look at me. "Are you tired? You wanna go to sleep?" He asked and I nodded. "Please..." I mumbled, snuggling closer to Sehun again.

Sehun lifted me up and carried me to Kyungsoos bed. "I'll come in a few minutes." Kyungsoo said and went to get ready. I snuggled in to the bed and sighed happily. It was really comfy. After a while, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo came back to the room. "Ahh, you share room.." I mumbled as I saw them. "Yeah. Hope you don't mind Frida." Chanyeol said so I shook my head. I went up and pecked his cheek.

"Good night Chanyeol-oppa." He ruffled my hair and I giggled at that. Kyungsoo pulled me in to his bed again and I snuggled in his embrace. "Night Kyungsoo-oppa." I said and pecked his cheek too. He pecked my cheek too and I giggled at it, cause it tickled. "Good night Frida. See you tomorrow." He whispered in my ear. I snuggled closer and then I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't go the way I originally thought but I still went with it cause I have ideas for the next chapter after I was done xD hope you liked it though :)


	13. Goofing around with EXO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry for not updating this sooner!!!! I didn't keep my promise very well. I've still had a lot going on and I got stuck with how I should write this chapter and such! Hope you'll like it :)

Kyungsoo POV  
I woke up, feeling someone next to me. I opened my eyes and saw a little angel sleeping. She's just adorable. I sneaked out of the bed, going to make everyone breakfast. As I put everything together, I heard someone walking quietly towards the kitchen. I turned and saw Frida standing there, looking all cute and cuddly.

"Good morning Frida." She smiled and walked up to me, hugging me. I chuckled and hugged her too. "Good morning oppa. Why did you leave me alone? You could have woken me up." Frida complained and I chuckled again. "You seemed like you needed some sleep. You wanna help me with breakfast?" I asked her. She looked up and smiled hugely. She nodded her head eagerly and I smiled at her cuteness.

Frida started making some pancakes for us and I continued with everything else. The others popped up one at a time, Chanyeol being last today. "Oppas, Jongin, Sehun, good morning." Frida greeted them all, making them smile. "Good morning sweetie." Yixing went up and pecked her on her cheek, making her giggle cutely. "You helped with breakfast?" Baekhyun asked, making she nod.

"I made pancakes. Hope that's okay. I make it sometimes for breakfast too, but it was a while since I made it so hope they taste good." Frida explained and we all smiled. "They probably taste delicious." Sehun told her and she smiled. "Joonmyun-oppa, Minseok-oppa, can I sit next to you two?" Frida asked and they chuckled at her. "Of course." Xiumin went over to her and so did Suho.

"Noona, what about me?" Kai whined at her, making her look down with a sad expression. "I want to sit next to you too, Jongin. But I don't wanna upset Krystal with being too close to you." She mumbled and Kai looked at her, pouting slightly. "She won't. I think. I'll talk to her and then I want to get to know you better too." He told me and Frida nodded carefully. "I just don't wanna make you guys upset with each other." She mumbled out, making Xiumin ruffle her hair.

"Don't worry. We'll help him if something happens. She'll understand." Frida nodded at his answer and we continued to eat breakfast. The guys hummed happily at the food, thanking me and Frida for the breakfast. Frida said that her pancakes ain't worth our thanks but we protested. "Best pancakes I've ever eaten." Chanyeol said happily, making Frida smile at his words.

"Are you going back to work tomorrow?" Xiumin asked her and she nodded. "Yeah. It'll be nice going back to work. Can't hang out with famous people every day." She teased, making Sehun chuckle. "So you hang out with someone everyday?" Sehun asked. "No, but this week I almost have. I'm not complaining, I've been having the time of my life but now when I'm going back to work.... I might not see everyone so often. All you guys have promotions and concerts and award shows to go to. I got to enjoy this while I can." She told us, making some of us pout slightly, me included.

"We wanna see you more often too. Even of we are busy, we'll make time for you. I promise." Sehun said and Frida only sighed. "Sehun, don't make promises you can't keep. I don't want you guys to be busier than you already are. I can text you guys and talk with you through the phone, but you need to rest too. Not waisting your time on me." She told us, earning herself some grunts of disapproval from us all. "Don't say that." I walked up to Frida and pulled her into my embrace. She snuggled closer and I sighed.

"You ain't a waste of time. You're our friend, someone we all want to get to know better. You're the girl who made Donghae-hyung chase you around SM. You're amazing, you know?" I said, making her giggle a little. "That was kinda funny..." She mumbled out, making Sehun snicker at that. "That's Donghae-hyung for you. He's kinda a worrywart sometimes. He seems to like you, Frida." Sehun commented, making Frida tense up in my arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and she shook her head carefully. "Well....." I made her look at me and she sighed. "He kissed me once. And confessed. But I turned him down. I just hope he doesn't like me less because of that. I was kinda worried when I did turn him down." Frida said, making a giant frown and I chuckled a little. "Don't worry. He still loves you, but probably as a sister." She nodded slightly at my words and I just pecked her head in reassurance.

After breakfast, Frida had sneaked into my and Chanyeols room again and stole one of Chanyeols sweaters, making the said man blush as she looked adorable in it. It looked like a dress on her but it was still fitting her really well. She snuggled in closer to it, making me smile at her cuteness. Chanyeol pulled her down in his lap as he sat in the sofa, making her look at him with wide eyes. "Oppa, what's wrong?" She asked him as I sat down next to them.

"You can't go around here and look all that adorable. It make things harder." I heard him say so I hit him on the back of his head. Frida looked at us confused. "Not now Chanyeol." I said and looked at Frida. "Aren't you the cutest? Sit with me?" I asked her, making her smile widely. She hurried in to my lap, snuggling closer to me, making me hug her and coo at her. She continued to snuggle closer until we heard a noise, which sounded like a cellphone.

 

Frida POV  
While I was cuddling with Kyungsoo, with Chanyeol next to us pouting about me leaving his lap, my phone made some noises so I pulled it up. It was my sister. "Why is she calling? And FaceTime on top of that." I mumbled and answered, focusing it on my face. "Hello?! Frida?!" She yelled and I sighed, loud as ever. "Julia, why are you calling me now. It got to be night in Sweden right now." I told my little sister in Swedish and she pouted. "I just wanted to talk to you, plus I'm doing an all nighter, I've got the time to talk now. So, what are you doing?" She asked me, making me smile at my sister.

Julia is the most outgoing person you can find. She has an attitude which makes her being able to talk back to people and question why they done certain things. She helped me with some of the rumors that my ex put out and I'm thankful for that. "Sis, talk Korean with me. My friends here are getting confused." I told her in Korean instead. "Ohhh, so you managed to get friends in the end. I'm proud of you sis. So what's his name? I can see you sitting in someone's lap." She teased and I looked up at Kyungsoo who just smiled.

"Julia, you are alone right? None of your friends are there, right?" I asked, making her frown. "What? Is he famous?" Julia asked which I could only nod to. She gasped and was instantly excited. "Girl, I'm all alone. Now, who is it? Do I like him or the group he's in? Come on! Tell me!" She practically whined the last things and I sighed. "Well, you were a huge fan of them, especially in their debut days. They're in the company that you hate. I'm next to a giant and in the lap of an owl." I spoke in some kind of riddle, which I used to do when I helped her and my baby brothers study. It made it much more fun.

Julia was quiet for a minute and thought really hard about it. I looked up a Kyungsoo and then over to Chanyeol who just smiled at me. "Is it okay that I show her or will it get you in some trouble?" I asked, earning me some shaking heads. I chuckled at that. "Ahh!! I know!!" Julia exclaimed and I looked at the screen again. "It's EXO. D.O and Chanyeol." She said happily and I nodded. "Good. You are correct." I said and she smiled. "Yay. So... Do I get to say hi to my sisters friends or are they shy?" Julia teased and Kyungsoo chuckled at her.

"Hi, I'm Do Kyungsoo. Nice to meet you Julia-sshi." Kyungsoo put his head on my shoulder, making Julia coo at us. "Aren't you two the cutest together? It's nice to meet you too, Kyungsoo-sshi. Thanks for being my sisters friend and taking care of here over there." Julia bowed slightly at him and I smiled at her. "I'm Park Chanyeol. Nice to meet you too." Chanyeol put his head on top of mine and Julia giggled at us. "Sis, I'm jealous. Such handsome men around you. How did you guys meet?" She asked us, looking excited to find out how I got to know these guys.

"We met through Key-hyung, who had met Frida through SuJu-hyungs." Chanyeol said and Julia looked at me with huge eyes. "You know more celebrities than these two? Damn, sis.... That's freaking amazing. You found friends and they are a part of the K-pop world, some of the most popular. Unfair... I wanna be there with you too." Julia whined, making me giggle and Kyungsoo pecked my cheek. "We can offer autographs if it makes you happier." He said and that made Julia a bit happier. "I mean.... if it's not too much trouble..." She mumbled, acting all cute. 

"Aww!!!! Are you shy sis? That's so cute!!" I cooed at my little sister, who hardly became shy or embarrassed so I had to enjoy it. "Don't tease Frida. You know I'll be coming to visit soon. Hope you're prepared for that." Julia continued to whine and she even pouted. "I know. I can't wait. I've been missing you, mom, dad, Johnny and Danny really much. At least you're coming." I said happily and Chanyeol ruffled my hair at that. "You have us too Frida. We are your family now too." I nodded at that and Julia just smiled at us.

"Sis, I'm going to Korea in a month. I got us tickets to BTS. I fought hard for them so you have to go with me." Julia told me and I nodded. "Sure. It'll be fun. Can't wait." I told her, deciding to be quiet about me knowing them and that I have a backstage pass for that show. "Email me the details on your flight and such. I have to go now though. I see a tall maknae staring at me and he might even pout right now." I told my sister in Swedish and she laughed. "Good. At least you tamed Sehun. Tell everyone that you know that I'm thankful that they are your friends and take such good care of you. I'll call you later. Bye Frida." Julia answered and hung up on me.

"Why did she laugh?" Chanyeol asked and I giggled, pointing at Sehun. "The jealous boy over there." Kyungsoo chuckled at him and hugged me closer. "He's jealous because I'm doing this." He whispered in my ear and I giggled at Kyungsoos teasing. "Why didn't you tell your sister that you know BTS? We've heard how you and those guys are the closest. Even if SuJu-hyungs would deny that and say that you're closer with them." Chanyeol asked and I could only smile. "A surprise for her, plus I don't have their consent in telling her about this. I have to ask them if it's okay that she comes with me backstage." I told them and they smiled back. 

"I don't think they would mind." Sehun said, making me look at him. He walked up to us and sat down in front of me and Kyungsoo. "True. But still... I don't want to mess anything up with telling her and then get an answer that I can't. I'll talk to them next week anyway. Tae want daily texts so I'll ask." I told him and he nodded at that. "So... You wanna do something more before you have to go home?" Sehun asked. I started thinking if it was something I wanted to do with them.....

"Ohh... Can't we watch some movie or something? I don't like to do it alone that much. Please!!!" I looked at Sehun who just smiled at me and Kyungsoo ruffled my hair. "Guys!!!! It's movie time!!! Frida wants to!!!" Chanyeol yelled, making everyone else come to the couch. "Which one?" Suho asked and I smiled. "Tarzan. We can't do Lion King like I first wanted because I don't wanna cry when Mufasa dies." I told them and they nodded. Though I was a little mean and put it on but in English with subtitles.

When the songs came on, I sang along and Kyungsoo did too. We all sat there together and at the end I cried when Tarzans gorilla-father died. Chanyeol took a tissue and wiped my tears away. I smiled at him and hugged him as a thank you. When the movie was over, I saw that Sehun had cried too. "Aww.. Sweetie.." I got off the couch and hugged him. He snuggled closer, which must have looks weird as he is around 20 cm taller than me. "It's okay." I pecked his cheek and he smiled cutely at me. 

"Shall we eat something before we send this girl home?" Yixing asked and Kyungsoo nodded. I pouted slightly at the words going home but I knew I couldn't stay here. Suho patted my head gently and I looked up to see him smile at me. "We'll try and text you as often as we can. Don't worry." I nodded at his words and he pulled me towards the kitchen. "Hyung! I've told you before! You aren't allowed in the kitchen anymore! Not after you almost started a fire there!" Kyungsoo yelled after us, running to catch up. I just giggled at Suhos pouting face.

After dinner, I said goodbye to EXO by pecking each of them on the cheek plus giving them each a hug. I handed Kyungsoo my number, when he said that non of them had it. I probably forgot to give it to then last time I met them. I hugged Kyungsoo again before I went home. At home, I decided to call Taehyung quickly, to say goodnight and tell him quickly about my weekend. After I ended the call, I called Youngjae who had texted me his number yesterday. I wanted to call him, cause I've decided that he's my sunshine and vitamin. He can cheer me up with only his laugh before. I sat there, waiting for him to answer. 

 

Youngjae POV  
As we all were taking a break from practice for our new song, with Jackson joking around with JB and Jinyoung just looked at them all tired. I was on my phone, looking through some pictures on internet, when someone called me and it was Frida. I smiled hugely and answered, putting her on speaker.

"FRIDA-NOONA!!!!" I yelled happily, hearing an adorable laugh from her. "Youngjae, my bowl of sunshine." Her voice was gentle, like a mother or older sister. The others looked at me and I chuckled. "Noona, you're on speaker." I told her. "Oh... JACKSON!!!!" She yelled, making him smile. "Frida, hi. What's up?" All of them sat down around me as we all heard Frida giggle. "Nothing much. Just wanted to talk to you guys. I was gonna call each one to say that I'm happy that you want to be friends with me. And to cheer you on as I know you're having a comeback in a few days." She answered Jackson and we all smiled. I think it's sweet of her to actually take time and call us.

"You wanna come to one of our shows someday?" I asked, looking at Jaebum for confirmation that it's okay. He only nodded. "Really? Is that okay though? I don't want to cause you guys any trouble." Frida said carefully. "It's fine. It'll be fun." Jackson said, cheering her up a little. "Okay, I'll go but you have to text me details and such." She told us. "Don't worry noona. I'll do it." Jinyoung said and Frida started cooing. "Aww, Jinyoung is being so sweet~ thank you Jinyoung~" She continued cooing, making him pout. 

"Noona, I would stop if I were you." BamBam said and Frida only chuckled at that. "Sorry. I won't do it again. If you all promise me to call me by my name. We are friends. Okay?" We all smiled at her words. "Okay Frida. We'll do that." Yugyeom said happily and she giggled. "Good. Now I won't disturb you guys further. You probably have practice right now. Don't forget to text me about the show later." Frida said and we all pouted slightly that she had to hang up, some more than others. 

"Okay Frida. We'll see you on the show then." I told her. "Okay. Bye guys. Good luck with your practice." She told us all and we all said goodbye before we both hung up. "This will be fun. She seems like a nice girl." BamBam said and we all nodded. "She is. You should have seen when she hung out with me and Jooheon. She went along with him wanting to prank his group and such." He told us. "What did she do?" I asked, making him grin.

"She pretended to be a boy. They didn't figure it out until her beanie was pulled off. It was fun to see their faces. Frida makes a really good guy." Jackson said happily, making Jaebum frown. "Why would she do that? She's a pretty girl. Dressing up as a guy can't be fun." I nodded at his words, while Jinyoung just grinned at Jaebum. "You think she's pretty? Ohhh... Our leader is getting a small crush on a certain someone." He teased, making the rest of us laugh at how read Jaebums face got.

"Yah! Don't tease me!" He got angry but Jackson cooled him down. "Hyung, chill. We'll support you but it's Fridas choice who she'll date. I know some people that wants to date her. Jooheon told me Shownu got a crush on her too. I think some of Super Junior have had or has a crush on her. We don't chose who we fall in love with but it's our choice too to follow it through or not." We all looked at Jackson, half chocked to her him sound so wise. "Let me guess. You fell for her too but decided to be friends with her instead." Jinyoung said and Jackson nodded.

"Yeah. Plus getting through NamJoon would be to much. She deserves better than me not fighting enough for her. Even if I would like to. So hyung, if you gonna fight, fight hard cause it seems she hides stuff about her past. A past that has scarred her for life. I saw how Yoongi-hyung looked at us when we interacted with her. She's broken somehow and she doesn't seem to be needing more pain." Jackson's words hit us all. He sees things like that and because he has met her more, he know she's hiding something. We all nodded carefully and Jinyoung sighed slightly.

"First, Jaebum has to figure out how he feels. But now, let's continue with practice. I wanna go home and sleep." Jinyoung told us and we nodded, but I still couldn't stop thinking about what Jackson said. Frida seems like a really sweet and nice girl. How can someone like her have a hard past? Hopefully she'll tell me some day, when she trust me enough for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter :)  
> It seems I bring up this with Donghae a bit too much xD I'll try and cool it down xD


	14. GOT7 in the building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apprerently it's BamBams birthday today.... I had no idea xD just managed to updated in time for it though xD  
> Also noticed that is Taos birthday too... I'm so damn behind on all these birthdays, too many to keep up with but whatever.
> 
> Hope you'll like it, even if I took forever to post it. Problems with life and such. Can't find any work so have to take what I can to earn me some money :/

Frida POV  
After my free week and all my meetings with different idols, I had two intense weeks at work. I hardly got any sleep some days but I managed to do pretty well. I had texted with a few of the idols I had gotten to know. Like Jackson, Youngjae, BTS and Kyungsoo. Chanyeol had texted me sometimes but he was busy this week to answer me. I was a little sad about that, but I can't figure out why I was sad that Chanyeol didn't answer me.

After work one day, Jackson called and said he was going to pick me up and take me to a showcase. "Sure. When do you come?" I asked and heard a giggle in return. "I'm there in 10 minutes. Hurry up!" He said and hanged up on me. I pouted slightly at the short amount of time I got but I pulled out some boyish clothes, for my safety. Jackson has seen me in this so he'll recognize me. 

I hurried and pulled my beanie on as I rushed down the elevator to the entrance. When I walked outside, I saw a big van and a hand waving at me. I carefully walked up and someone rolled the window down. I saw a Chinese boy smile at me. "Freddy! You ready?" He asked and I nodded. "Do I sit in the back?" I asked and he made someone open the door. I hurried inside and when I sat down I saw six more boys smile at me.

"You guys! You came to get me too?" I asked happily and that earned me nods from everyone. "You look adorable as a boy~" BamBam cooed and I giggled a little. "Thanks I guess. Need to be incognito somehow if I don't want fans figuring out who I am and such.... Now, congratulation on your comeback. Hard Carry is amazing." I said happily and Youngjae who was next to me, pulled me in for hug. "Thanks Frida." I ruffled his hair in response, making him giggle. Youngjae cuddled closer and I smiled at it. I never say no to hugs.

BamBam who was on my other side tried to hug me too, but Youngjae pulled me away. "Yah! Let me hug her too~!" He whined but Youngjae only pouted to that. "My Frida..." I giggled at his childish ways. "Youngjae, don't be mean to BamBam. I'm not only yours, even if that would be kinda sweet. Like you're my sunshine." I teased him and he pouted a little. "Okay..." He mumbled and let BamBam hug me too for the rest of the ride.

When we got to the place where the show was held, GOT7 made some kind of wall around me, probably to protect and hide me from the fans. I smiled at them all while they all hurried inside. I sighed in relief when we were inside as some of the fans were crazy. One even tried to take Jackson cap. "Are you okay?" I asked him and he nodded, but I saw in his eyes that he was a bit shaken up so I pulled him I for a hug, which he gladly replied.

Jaebum pulled the both of us with him towards their room, then he hugged us too. "Are you two okay?" His voice was filled with worry. I nodded but Jackson was a little shaken up. "Jackson, it'll be okay. They were just excited. I know it doesn't make up for what they did but it'll be okay." I told him and he nodded slightly. I have him a peck on his cheek, making him giggle cutely at me. "There is our Jackson." I cooed and he smiled at me. 

They all sat down in different chairs, some doing their makeup and some just chilling a little until it was their turn. I sat in a sofa with Youngjae resting against my shoulder. The ones who did the makeup looked at me while small smiles and I think one of them blushed. "Freddy, I think our noonas are getting a little crush on you." Jackson's teased them and they started whining and complaining. "Don't tease them Jackson. They are still older than you, so don't disrespect them." I scolded the boy and he pouted at me, but the ones who are doing his makeup is smiling.

"Thank you Freddy." They said happily and I smiled at them. When Jackson, Jaebum, Jinyoung and BamBam was done, they change places and suddenly Jaebum was next to me and fell asleep in a minute. Jinyoung chuckled and sat down next to me too. "Noona, can you do Freddy too?" Yugyeom asked and the girls nodded. "Sure. He has good skin and his eyes are wonderful, making it easier for us to find something to make him look better." One of them said and I blushed at their comments.

"Thank you." I mumbled and they cooed at me. "Freddy is too cute." One of the girls said and the others nodded at that. I hid my head behind Jinyoung and he chuckled at that. Jaebum whined when I moved and pulled me closer again. "Don't worry. You are still pretty even without makeup." Jaebum whispered half asleep and I blushed at that. Jinyoung whispered kind of the same thing to me and I blushed at that too.

When they had done the others, they all came up and stood around me while Jaebum still slept against my shoulder. "Please leave the beanie on." I told them and they nodded, respecting that. When they were done, including avoiding Jaebum as he whines when I moved a little and when they had to do something where he was. I looked at myself in the mirror that one of the girls held up and I smiled. "Woah! Amazing! It looks great. You guys are amazing. Thank you." I said happily and the makeup girls smiled too. "No problem. We had fun. Don't try to mess it up now you guys." They said before they left the room.

After the door closed, I pulled the beanie off and got up to look myself in the mirror again. Jaebum whined a little but snuggled close to Jinyoung instead. I smiled at the cute scene before I looked at myself again. I looked different.... Not myself... Not me... "You think someone would like me more if I looked like this?" I asked out loud, making everyone except Jaebum (who's still sleeping) frown at me. "Why do you ask that?" Jinyoung questioned me carefully and I shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never been someone who uses a lot of makeup. You think guys like it when girls fixes themselves and get all pretty?" I continue to ask, not noticing how they all look at me, with hurt and sadness in their eyes. As I looked at myself, I felt arms around me, pulling me in for a hug. "Frida..." I heard Mark mumble and my expression faltered a little. "I'm sorry for bringing your mood down guys." I told them, ducking my head and looked down on my feets, but they just shook their heads.

"It's okay. We just want you to be happy, Frida." Jackson said, his voice filled with concern for me. I looked at him and smiled weakly. "Thanks. It's nice to have people like you around." I said as I leaned in to Marks hug even more. He just continued to hug me until we heard the door open and we flew apart. 

"What's going on here?" We heard a voice say, that was filled with something I couldn't place. I looked over and saw Monsta X stand there, with Shownu looking all pissed off. "Frida!" Jooheon yelled as he saw me and I smiled at him. I met him half way as we both run up and hugged each other. "Joo~ Hi!" I yelled as he picked me up and spun me around. "Stop~" I yelled at him in between my laughs and giggles, making him laugh too.

"What are you doing here? Did Jackson make you come here?" Jooheon asked as he put me down and I nodded. "Now I'm dizzy." I whined at him but he still smiled at me. I looked over at the others and they smiled at me. "Wonho-oppa! Shownu-oppa!" I ran up and hugged the rest of them too. Shownu picked me up and I giggled at him. "Oppa, put me down." I laughed when he continued to carry me as he sat down next to Jaebum.

"Hi." He said, smiling slightly at me and I giggled even more. "Oppa, hi on you too." I cuddled closer to him and the others just smiled at us. "Yah! Jaebum! Wake up when we have company." Mark finger-flicked Jaebum on his forehead and he woke up with a huge groan. "Why did you wake me up? Is it our turn?" He mumbled and looked over to me and Shownu. "When did you guys come?" 

Jaebum looked confused so I could only laugh at him. "You are too cute when you're like this." I cooed and pinched his cheeks, making the rest of them laugh too. "We came like three minutes ago. Don't look so confused and angry." Shownu told him and he pouted slightly at us. "Frida, come here." He whined like a baby but I wanted to tease him plus the rest of GOT7 a little.

"Nope. I don't wanna. I'm going with Shownu-oppa and the rest. See you guys later." I looked at Shownu and winked and he just chuckled. "Good. Let's go." He played along so we got up but I could only walk one step before I was pulled down again into Jaebums arms. "No. You ain't leaving me. Us. No!" Jaebum was angry, his expression dead serious as he glared at Monsta X while hugging me close. 

"Yah! Jaebum!" Shownu didn't back down from a fight but I was starting to get scared at how serious they got. "Please stop...." I hugged Jaebum, whispering my words in his ear and I felt him relax and just hug me closely. "I'm sorry.... I thought I could tease you a little but that didn't work so well.... I'm sorry Jae..." I felt him petting my head so I cuddled closer to him and the others just looked on.

"Sorry. But seriously, I never seen you like this Jaebum-hyung. Frida just wanted to have some fun. We haven't seen her for a long time. Don't make her scared." Jooheon said and the rest of Monsta X nodded in agreement. "But we don't want her to leave." Youngjae said and GOT7 nodded at that. "Should we make a deal?" Kihyun asked and I looked at him. "What you got in mind oppa?" I asked him back and he chuckled.

"Well, you will probably hang out with these guys until you have to go home, right?" I nodded at that. "So, I was thinking that, when they are up on stage, we get to be with you for a bit and wise versa." Kihyun explained and I smiled at that. "Oppa, you're a genius. Now no one can be mad." I said happily, earning me smiled from them all. "Sorry for scaring you." Jaebum whispered in my ear and I smiled at him.

"No problem. I know you're a huge teddybear so you can't be scary." I teased before pecking his cheek quickly and hurried up to Changkyun. "Hi sweetie." I reached up, standing on my toes to ruffle the tall maknaes hair. He giggled cutely at me and grabbed me with him. "Jinyoung, I know you guys are up soon so I'll leave with these boys for now. Come and find me when you're done." I yelled as Changkyun pulled me with him and Minhyuk was right behind me, putting my beanie on before we got too far. "Thanks." I said, earning me a smile from the boy.

"No worries, Mark gave it to me before I went after you two. Can't have you get in some kind of trouble." He teased and I laughed at that. "True." I answered as all of Monsta X came up and we walked to their room so they could relax before the show was starting. They messed around, laughing and teasing each other and I just smiled at them all. They are all too cute.

When it was Monsta X turn to go on stage, GOT7 still hadn't come back and I pouted slightly at them all leaving me. Hyungwon hugged me close and looked at Shownu who could only sigh. "Frida, let's go to some of our sunbaes. They can probably help us." We all follow Shownu to another room, in which the sound level was really loud. It sounded like they were screaming and messing around.

"Eunkwang-hyung?" Shownu asked as he knocked the door before he walked in. The shoutings stopped and when we all walked in, I saw BTOB stand there, looking at us. "Shownu-ah! What are you doing here?" Eunkwang asked and then he looked at me. I smiled at him and bowed slightly too. "Hyung, could you look after our friend here until GOT7 comes and gets her?" Shownu answered him, pushing me forward slightly. "I'm Frida. It's very nice to meet you all." I bowed towards them all and was greeted with smiles when I looked up again.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Sungjae." The boy went in front of me and I smirked at him. "Well, it's nice to meet you too... But don't be impolite to someone who's older." Sungjae looked at me confused and Shownu started laughing. "Frida is two years older than you, born in 1993. She's like Peniel." Peniel smiled at me and I squealed a little at it. "So cute~" Changkyun chuckled at my behavior but Peniel still smiled at me.

"You know English too?" He asked and I nodded. "Of course. Been learning it for more than 10 years." I answered proudly, making him smile again. "Why is she here?" Minhyuk (BTOB) asked us. "Can you keep her company until GOT7 comes and gets her? We don't want to leave her alone here." Wonho answered him, making me pout slightly. "Please keep me company. I know I sound like a three year old but I would really appreciate it." I bowed towards BTOB, wanting to show my respect towards them and my pleading to keep me company.

"Sure." A new voice said and I looked up to see Changsub in front of me. "Aww... He's so cute in real life." I said out loud, blushing and hiding behind my hands when I realize my mistake. "Sorry..." I mumbled out, embarrassed at what I did. "It's okay. You're cute too." He pinched my cheeks and I blushed at that. "What a little cutie." Eunkwang stood in front of me in a second and I blushed even more. "You're just being nice." I mumbled out, making Shownu sigh and hug me close to him. 

"So... Is it something you want to do noona?" Illhoon stood next to Eunkwang and Changsub, smiling a little at me. I saw in his eyes that he wanted to help me, take that worried air around us all away. I could only smile at him. "Well, I don't know. You guys are always so funny and sweet. I just want to hang out, become friends. Does that make sense?" I asked them, making them nod. "Good, now...." I turned to Monsta X. "You guys need to go. I'll be fine. Call me if you need to find me later." I hugged them all goodbye before they left.

Me and BTOB had a blast. They were all really kind to me and treated me like a close friend. Me and Peniel teased the others by talking English and make them confused. When I told them about my job, they were surprised and they also made those kind of faces that everyone else had done. I could only laugh at them. After like an hour, Mark stormed in to the room and ran up to hug me hard.

"Mark??" He buried himself in my embrace and I just hugged him back. "What's wrong? Has something happened?" I asked him in English, making him shake his head. "Mark, look at me." I cupped his face and his eyes were unfocused. I put my forehead against his and felt how warm he was. "Mark. Why have you gone to this show when you have a fever? You should've rested. Your fans don't want to see you faint on stage." I told the boy, making him pout slightly before he hid in my embrace again.

"Eunkwang-oppa, could you go and see if any of Marks members are outside somewhere? I want to put this boy to rest. Please." I asked the BTOB leader and he smiled at me. "Sure. I'll be right back." He ran out the door and came back three minutes later with Jackson and Jinyoung. "You guys, I'll go back with you. I can't leave him like this." I explained to them and they nodded, looking at Mark who was shivering because of his fever. "BTOB-oppas and dongsengs. Thank you for today. I had fun. Steal my number from either these guys or Monsta X. I'll see you soon probably." I said before I hugged each one of them, saying gods bye to them.

JB and Jackson helped Mark walk back to their car. Fans were still around but we all hurried inside so they couldn't do anything. Mark still cuddled close to me when I sat down so I just accepted it. He's really cute when he's like this, even if he's cute the rest of the time too. When we got to their dorm, we didn't see any fans outside so we hurried inside and I made Mark go to bed right away. I pulled Jinyoung with me to their kitchen, cause I decided that I would make them something to eat.

"You don't have to, you know?" Jinyoung said and I smiled at him. "I know, but I like taking care of people and you're my friends now. Plus, I got cooking lessons for the Korean cuisine. I make something for you and then I make something my mom always made for me, for Mark. When I'm sick, I always miss home. Maybe he's like that too." I told him and started doing different dishes for them all to eat. When I was done with their food, I made Mark some porridge that I always got when I was sick. 

I went to Mark and he laid there, trying to sleep. "Mark, you want something to eat?" I asked him and he shook his head. "I'm not hungry." He complained and pouted cutely. I chuckled and sat down next to him in his bed. "You have to. Say ahhh..." He continued to pout as he opened his mouth. I put some of the porridge in his mouth and he swallowed it. "It might not be the best but it's easy to swallow and it's something I always got when I was sick from my mom. Now, eat some more." I continued to feed him until he was done.

"Now rest. I'll be here until you fall asleep." I told him, making him cuddle closer, which I felt was unusual for him. I petted him, running my fingers through his hair and hummed/sang a lullaby I sang for my brothers when they were smaller. After a while, I looked down and saw that he was sleep. I carefully got out of bed and went up to the others, where ever they were, but they are probably asleep. The one I found that was still up was Youngjae, who was cuddling with Coco.

"Youngjae, sweetie. Shouldn't you go the sleep too?" I asked, making him jump a little. He looked around at me and smiled. "Frida... Yeah, soon. I just wanted to talk a little to you first." He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Aww.. How can I ever say no to you? You want to go to your bed and cuddle too?" I asked, making him look at me with wide eyes. "Come on. It's not like cuddles ever hurt anyone." I said, making him giggle. Coco barked at us, making Youngjae pet her.

"Coco, this is Frida. She's our friend." Youngjae told the dog and I smiled at his cute behavior. I sat down in front of them both before reaching my out for Coco to sniff. She was hesitant at first but then she licked my hand as a sign of trust. "Aren't you the sweetest?" I cooed at the dog and she barked happily as I petted her. I got up after a while and pulled Youngjae up and made him show where his bed was.

I got in beside him and he cuddled me close at once. "Sunshine, was it something important you wanted to talk about or do you wanna wait until tomorrow?" I asked him and he nodded. "Wait until tomorrow. Now, sleep." He mumbled as he hugged me closer and I chuckled at him. I decided to just close my eyes and sleep too, and see what I can help GOT7 with tomorrow.


	15. Dancing with you guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm back :D
> 
> I'll try and update more during the summer but I make no promises. Hope you'll like the chapter :)

Mark POV  
I woke up, feeling a bit disoriented. I looked at the celling, starting to remember what happened yesterday. I blushed and felt ashamed for behaving like that towards Frida. She behaved like a mother and it was kinda cute. Hopefully she ain't mad at me for behaving like a baby for once.

I got up and got ready, feeling slightly better than yesterday. I think my fever is still kinda high but I need to go and practice... I can't fail my group and the fans. I went out and walked towards the kitchen, hearing someone giggle and Coco barking happily. "Coco, you already got your food. This is for the boys. Don't you want your family to eat too?" The voice asked and Coco just barked again. "What a greedy little dog you are. Here. Don't tell Mark, okay?" I recognized the voice as Frida and I smiled.

I peeked inside the kitchen and saw Frida picking Coco up and the little white dog just cuddled closer to her. "Here. A tiny piece. Now behave. I need to finish this before they all wake up." Frida told the dog and put her down. While she finished the food, I stood there and watched her with awe. She cooked multiple things for us and something smelled amazing. "Mmmm...." I sniffed and let out a sound, making Frida turn and see me.

"Ahh, Mark. Good morning." Frida smiled as she talked English to me. "Good morning." I said, embarrassed that she noticed me just staring at her. Frida walked up and felt my forehead, smiling slightly at me. "You still have a fever, but it has gone down a little. I would recommend you to stay in bed but you'll probably not do that anyway. So... you want a nurse for the day? Your personal eat and sleep watch?" Frida asked me and I looked at her, feeling a bit happy that she would offer that for me.

"You would do that?" My words were just a whisper, but she heard me anyway. "Of course. Plus it's Saturday and even if you don't stop working, I'm free for the weekend." Frida turned back to cooking our food, not noticing how happy I became. "Then you're stuck with me for today." I mumbled out, trying to keep my excitement together. "And you're stuck with me, well... The boyish me." She teased as she turned and held some food out for me. "Say ahh.." I opened my mouth and tasted the delicious food she made. I hummed happily and Frida just smiled at me.

I sat down, watching Frida finish making our meals. While I sat there, I heard noises all over and realized that the others were up. "It smells like food!!" I heard BamBam and Jackson yell out and noises of feet hurrying across the floor. I turned around and saw them stand there, staring at Frida with wide eyes. "You made us food again?" Jackson asked and she nodded, smiling at them both. "Of course. Hope you'll like it." Frida said as she put it all on the table. I saw the guys mouths watering at the sight of the food, making them hurry to the table.

Frida sat down next to me, putting some special food down for me. "I thought your appetite might be a little off since you have a fever, so I made some porridge again. But later you'll get something else." Frida explained as she gave me a spoon to eat with. The others looked at her, making her blush. "What?" She hid behind me and I giggled at her. "Well... I just wondered.... Could I have some too?" Yugyeom asked Frida and at that she peaked out behind me. 

"Really?" She looked at Yugyeom and he nodded. "Sure. Wait a second. I'll go and get it." Frida hurried to get some and when she got back, Coco came too. I picked her up and she started whining. "Coco, what's wrong with you?" I asked as she almost struggled to get out until Frida sat down next to me again. Coco barked happily and I sighed, but Frida just giggled. "Hi sweetie. Did you miss me?" She cooed at Coco and scratched her behind the ear. Coco licked her hand and Frida just cooed at her.

The others started eating, including me, as Frida sat and played with Coco. "This is amazing." Jackson and Jaebum praised Fridas food as they ate and she blushed at there comments. "Thanks. I tried my best." She mumbled out behind Coco. "The porridge is great too." Yugyeom told her, making her smile and giggle cutely at us. "When do you have to leave?" Frida asked me when she started eating too. "Well, I have to practice at the studio with Yugyeom, so we'll probably leave in an hour. Jackson has some show he's going to be on and the others, I can't remember." I told her as I stole a piece of the pancakes Frida had made too. 

"Okay. Can I borrow one of your hoodies? Anyones?" She asked, making everyone else confused. She laughed at their faces and so did I. "Oh, guys. I'm going with Mark. His personal nurse for today, kinda. Making sure that he gets to eat and sleep as he should." Frida explained and they looked at me so I just nodded. "Yes! I get to hang with Frida today." Yugyeom said happily and everyone else pouted. "You guys. Mark is sick. Don't be jealous." Frida scolded them like a mother and I chuckled at their still pouting faces. "I have a hoodie, but it's probably too big." Yugyeom answered Frida and she just smiled. "It's okay. I like it when they are bigger. I need to hide my chest so... Is it okay?" She asked him and Yugyeom just nodded and hurried off to get it.

After breakfast, we got dressed and hurried down to the car that was gonna take us to JYP. Me and Yugyeom noticed that Frida was nervous about going there. "What if he kicks me out?" I heard her mumble and I frowned. "He won't. I promise." I pulled her in for a hug and she instantly relaxed. "It'll be fun Frida. We can teach you something if you like." Yugyeom told her and she nodded. "That would be fun. Maybe you can teach me some of your dancing Yugyeom. And I can maybe teach you guys something." She told us and we nodded, glad that she ain't so nervous anymore.

When we got there, we hurried inside and Frida sighed in relief that no one saw us. Me and Yugyeom pulled her to the practice room and she followed us happily. When we got inside, Frida sat down along the wall while me and Yugyeom warmed up. "Mark, be careful today. With your fever, doing flips and such might make you dizzy and nauseous." Frida warned me before we started dancing. "Okay. Thanks Frida." I said happily, turning to Yugyeom to focus on our dancing.

After dancing for a while, Frida made both me and Yugyeom rest. "You're sick and the maknae should use this as an advantage to rest. Not practice even more and get hurt in the process." Frida said as she pulled both of us down on our asses to sit down. I leaned on her shoulder, resting my eyes for a bit, feeling Fridas fingers gently go through my hair and make me fall asleep.

 

Frida POV  
Aww, Mark fell asleep. That's good though. He needs to sleep his fever out. "Yugyeom, how've you been? We haven't really talked so much. I'm sorry for that." I apologized to the boy, knowing that we haven't really made a big connection, like I have with Jackson for example. "Frida, it's fine. I know you've been busy with work and I didn't want to bother you..." Yugyeom mumbled, making me frown. 

"Sweetie, don't say that you don't want to bother me. I always have time for you guys. At least to talk to you or text you. Meeting you guys might be problematic sometimes but I always try the best I can." I explained to the boy and continued. "Don't ever hesitate to text me Yugyeom. You're like Kookie, my little brothers. You're family Yugyeom. Okay?" I told him and he nodded, smiling cutely at me. "Good, now come here and help me lay Mark down so he can sleep a little more. So I can give you a hug." I explained and he nodded again.

We made Mark lay on the ground, maybe not the best, but he got his and Yugyeoms hoodies as a pillow. When that was done, I pulled him in for a hug, which he gladly accepted. "My little Yugyeom..." I mumbled out, which made him chuckle. "I think I'm taller than you Frida." He teased, which made me pout. "Meanie, teasing me about my height." I ruffled the giants hair, making him giggle.

"Now, what was it that you wanted to teach me and Mark?" Yugyeom asked and I chuckled at him. "Well, I always wanted to see you guys dance a waltz." I said my wish out loud, turning to see the boy a bit worried. "Oh, don't worry. I don't know any fancy steps either. I just thought it would be fun to see the bad boys in GOT7 dance something gentle and beautiful. Please~" I made puppy eyes towards him and he crumbled after a few seconds. "Okay, but just because you're so cute.." He mumbled as he made his way over to me.

I pulled my beanie and the hoodie off, leaving me in a tank top and a messy hair. Yugyeom stood in front of me, a little worried about what I was about to do. I held one of his hands as I made the other one rest against my waist. "Good, just let the hand be there." I looked up at him and I saw the tiny blush on his cheeks. "Why are you blushing? Have I done something wrong?" I asked him, but he denied it by shaking his head. 

"No, it's just... You're really pretty like this Frida." His words wasn't louder than a whisper but I heard it and I blushed at it. "Thanks Yugyeom. It's nice of you to say, even if I look like I just got out of bed." I answered him, making him giggle. "You are still pretty." He said with a smile and I smiled back at him. "Now.. Shall we continue?" I asked him and he nodded. "Show me." He teased and I nodded at him.

I showed him, at least the things I know about the waltz. Yugyeom is such a fast learner and he focused at keeping the rhythm and such. He even made me spin sometimes when he thought it fitted. "You're so good Yugyeom. This was so fun." I said as we stopped to wake Mark up and make him eat. "Thanks. I had fun. But how did you learn this?" He asked and I could only smile at it as I shook Mark awake.

"Well, when I was little, I watched my parents wedding that they had recorded. I wasn't born at the time but my mother looked so happy and was really pretty in that wedding dress. So I made her teach me it. I made my baby brothers dance with me when they were old enough but they thought it was embarrassing when they grew older." I explained as Mark watched me with confusion. "What have you been doing?" He asked as he stretched his body after the nap.

"Oh, we danced the waltz hyung. It was really fun." Yugyeom said happily as he sat down next to Mark. "Well, the things I know though. Nothing too fancy. It's nothing like when Yugyeom dances to Chris Brown." I said as I sat down next to Mark too. "Did you sleep well?" I asked him as he rubbed his eyes awake. "Yeah. It felt nice. But now I'm hungry." Mark pouted and I nodded. "I thought so, so I made some sandwiches for you two." I pulled them out of the backpack I borrowed from Youngjae. Yugyeom and Mark smiled big at that and gladly accepted them.

I pulled on my clothes again, for a little safety if someone walked in on us. While they ate and we sat there talking about nothing special, the door opened up and I saw some girls standing there. "Oppa, who is he?" They all looked at me as they asked Mark the question. "Oh, this is Freddy. A friend of ours." He answered them and I smiled slightly at them. "Hi. I'm Freddy. Born the same year as Mark. It's nice to meet you." I bowed towards them and when I looked up the girls blushed slightly and giggled a little.

"He is really cute and those eyes are really pretty." One of the girls spoke Japanese to another one of them and I smiled at them. "Thanks." I answered them and they looked at me, chocked to be understood. "You understand us?" A girl asked and I nodded. "Yes. I work with translation and such and Japanese is one of the languages I know." I explained and Mark chuckled at us. "Freddy, do you know who they are?" He asked and I shook my head. "Not really. I recognize them but I can't place them." I told him ad Yugyeom giggled at that.

"Umm.. We are Twice...." A girl said, sounding a bit shy and then I thought really hard hearing their group name. It took me a minute but then I remembered. "Aahhh!! You're the ones who did Cheer Up." I exclaimed and the girls nodded. "Sorry for not recognizing you. I've been slow listening to the girl groups of K-Pop. That is more my little sisters area. I'll try and listen to you more from now on." I bowed slightly, not being able to do it properly as I sat down on the ground. The girls just shook their heads an said it was okay, just hoping that I would keep my promise.

When Mark and Yugyeom continued to practice, the girls sat with me and we small talked a little, but it was getting annoying with the oppas. Even if it's flattering that they would like to call me that. "Mark, Yugyeomie~ you think your boss would be upset if I revealed my secret to these cute girls?" I yelled at them when they were in the middle of a break. "I don't think so, but we'll probably have to introduce you to JYP someday. Go for it." Mark said casually and I chuckled, letting my girl voice slip and Twice looked at me confused.

"Sorry girls, but I'm not a boy. Even I have to dress up for safety." I said as I pulled off my beanie and let my hair down. "I'm Frida. Sorry for tricking you." I continued and the girls were chocked and confused. "So.. You're a girl?" Momo asked and I nodded. Mark was laughing at them while Yugyeom smiled at me and laid down with his head in my lap. "Aww, sweetie... Were you tired?" I asked the boy and he nodded. "Two minutes..." He mumbled as he closed his eyes to rest. "Wah... You have gotten Yugyeom-sunbae not to act shy in your company..." Nayeon said like a mumble and I chuckled. 

"Maybe, but he is still a boy. He should behave like this, be comfortable with both boys and girls. I like it when he's like this." I said as my fingers went through his hair. Yugyeom hummed happily and I could only smile. "Does PD-nim know that she is here, Mark-oppa?" Mina asked him, making him shake his head. "No, but he has probably seen her in the cameras so it's probably okay." Mark answered her and looked at me. "Don't worry about it." He told me and I nodded.

After a while of me having Yugyeom in my lap, Twice had to leave but they said it was nice to get to know me, kinda. Sana wanted my phone number so I gave it to her. After that, I was with Mark and Yugyeom for the rest of the day. When we were about to leave, the man I feared to meet came in to their practice room. "Mark. Yugyeom. How did...." The one and only JYP stood there, not finishing his sentence as he looked at me. Ohhh shit! I started trembling and I reached for Marks hand, who held it tightly. "Who is this?" JYPs voice didn't have any emotion and it just made me more scared.

"This is Frida. She is our friend. She's from Sweden." Mark explained and Yugyeom nodded. "PD-nim, please don't kick her out. She is a precious friend. Everyone loves her. Please." Yugyeoms voice faltered and I pulled him in for a hug, calming him down. "Sweetie, relax. Look at me. Breath." I held Yugyeoms face, making him breath with me as he was hyperventilating for some reason. "Breath sweetie. With me now. In.." I started and Yugyeom followed me, breathing like me and after a few minutes he calmed down.

"Right. Let's do this again." I said as I made Yugyeom lay down to rest so I could get up. "JYP-PD-nim. It's very nice to meet you. Like Mark said, I'm Frida. Met BTS a few months ago and that's how I met these guys." I said and bowed to the man, who had been quiet the whole time I was calming Yugyeom down. "Okay.... Aish.... How should we solve this?" He started and I looked at him. "Umm... I've been dressing up as a boy for a while but I think that someone will know soon and the word will come out. So I'm kinda with you, JYP-PD-nim, what should I do?" I asked him and he nodded carefully. "Which idols do you know?" He asked and I looked down on the ground.

"Well, Super Junior and BTS are the ones I'm closest to, but I know some others." I mumbled out and I looked at Mark who went up and pulled me in for a hug. "PD-nim, must we do this today? We can talk some other day, when Frida has time. You can try to make some plans for her, but not today." Mark made me feel safe and Yugyeom came up too to hug me, making me sandwiched between them. "Okay. But now, let me get to know this pretty little lady." JYP said and I giggled a little.

"I can't say no to that. But can I just do one thing first. Mark, give me my phone. Yugyeom, dance with me?" I teased and put on JYPs Honey. Yugyeom and I danced, which was what I wanted to do today. JYP applauded us when we were done and I bowed towards him, together with Yugyeom. "A talented little lady we got here." JYP said and I could only blush at that. "PD-nim, you have no idea. Let's go eat something and you can get to know her better." Marks said and the man nodded, walking out the door with us following.

The rest of the night JYP got to know me and he seemed interested in my work and such. When I said I was gonna leave, JYP offer to have someone to drive me home and I saw it was dark outside so I said yes to the offer. Mark and Yugyeom hugged me goodbye and I thanked them for today and made them promise to say goodbye to the others too. JYP showed me the car and the driver smiled at me. "This is their manager, he'll take you home. It was nice meeting you Frida." JYP said before he turned around and went back to his office.

GOT7s manager took me home and I thanked him for the ride. "No problem. It's nice knowing that it exists people like you around the boys." He said before he drove off and I didn't have a chance to say anything back. The wind blew through my hair as I looked at the disappearing car and I sighed before I hurried inside and went straight to bed. Hopefully nothing is going to change.


	16. BTS has a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being lazy this summer and not post anything :/ writers block is getting me and I had a little difficulty writing this chapter and the next one. I planned a double update but I'm not done with the next chapter so hope you'll like this one at least :)
> 
> Hope you all have had a great summer btw :)

NamJoon POV   
I was sitting in our recording room, figuring out how to make Frida and her sister backstage on our next stage without any problems. I talked to Bang-PD-nim about it. He has known about Frida for a while, only because Tae whined about missing her so damn much all the time. He asked me about her and I told him in pure honesty. He seemed interested in her, how she managed to calm Tae down.

"Bring her by sometime for me to meet her. If I know her, we can make some deal that she is giving the rest of them English lessons or something. So rumors won't be getting anywhere." He explained and I nodded at that. It sounded like a good plan for us all. We don't want to lose Frida. She has done so much for us that she doesn't even know about. She has made us even happier than before, to have someone to put our needs in front of their own. Frida does that without even thinking about it, like making sure we sleep and eat like a mother.

I've come up with a few ideas but they are all risky so I need to talk to the others about them. When I was about to start to write some lyrics for a song, my phone ringed and I just answered it. "Hello?" I answered, hearing a giggle that I recognize all too well. "NamJoon, what's up?" Jackson asked happily and I could only smile. "Not much. Trying to figure some things out but other than that, not much. Has something happened? You have promotions and preparations for your new album now." I said, not getting why he called me. "Ummm, it's about Frida." Jackson said, his voice filled with some worry.

"What about her?" I asked, getting worried that something has happened to her. "Well, she was with us two days ago and spent the night when she found out Mark had a fever. Yesterday she met JYP-PD-nim." Jackson said, making me just hum to make him continue. "He want to meet her more. She made a great first impression on him(?). With both dancing, her work, caring for Yugyeom and Mark and then thanking him for the dinner by offering to come by with dinner to him and GOT7 when she has time from her work." Jackson continued and I smiled at how Frida cares for people so much and always wants to thank us somehow.

"Bang-PD-nim has said the same thing. He hasn't met her yet but he wants to. I think we have to do something so they can help us if something does happen." I told him and heard him hum in agreement. "True. But let's get together sometime soon and Frida has to come too." Jackson sounded a bit too excited to get together but whatever. "We are meeting Frida and her sister in two weeks, at our concert thing. But we can probably do something so we can meet the day after. She is coming to our last one, so we'll have to make them sleep over and have clothes for them to hide in. But we'll figure it out for her sake." I explained to Jackson some more details before he was happy with our decisions and hung up, telling me to say hi to the others.

I then continued to write the lyrics, but after writing some sentences for the song, I felt that I needed to talk to the others about what we had planned for Frida and to let her in on it too. I hurried home, not forgetting leaving a note for Bang-PD-nim that said that we would talk to Frida today. When I got home, Jimin and Tae was laying on the couch with Jungkook sitting in front of them, playing video games and the others I couldn't find.

"Hyung, you're home already?" Jimin asked. "Yeah. I need to tell you guys something. Where is our hyung-line?" I asked and they shrugged. "Yoongi-hyung is in bed, Jin-hyung pulled Hobi-hyung with him to get food but that was an hour ago." Taehyung told me and I nodded at that. "Okay. You guys stay here until the come back, okay? I need to talk to you about Frida." I said before I left to go and get Yoongi.

I knocked on his door, not getting an answer and I sighed. I'm doomed. I walked in and saw him sleeping in his chair, hovering over his computer and I sighed again. I went up and shook him gently. "Hyung, please don't hate me but wake up. I need to tell you something." I started, just to be met by some murderous eyes that sent shivers down my spine. "What?!" Yoongis voice was already grumpy but I stood my ground. 

"Hyung, please. It's about Frida." I said in as calm voice I could. Yoongi frowned and stared at me again. "What's wrong?" His voice was filled with worry and I sighed. "I'll tell you with the others, alright hyung?" I said and earned me a nod from him as he went up and walked to the others. After half an hour, Jin and Hoseok got home to all of us sitting and waiting for them.

"What are you guys doing? Has something happened?" Hoseok asked all happy so I could only look at him. "It's about Frida." I said, making Jin frown and sit down next to me. "What's wrong?" He asked and I could just smile weakly. "Jackson called earlier. Frida was with them and when she helped Mark, cause he had a fever, they went to JYPE and she accidentally met JYP who wants to meet her more often. Jackson is scared that this might get out of out hands and Frida might be found out. Which can only mean one thing. Fans will find out." I started and Taehyung started whining, complaining that they can't take her away from us.

"Tae, no. She ain't going nowhere but we need a plan if this does happen. I don't want her to get hurt for knowing us or anyone else for that matter. Our fans are amazing but they will hate her for knowing us and then all the other idols fans will probably feel the same thing. They want to keep her safe, from all this so she won't get hurt." I explained, earning me nods from Yoongi. "Tae, do you know why she hates herself?" He asked, making us frown.

"Her ex made some rumors, making her look like a slut. Boys tried to use her, breaking her heart over and over again. Her confidence is down to a bare minimum. If fans finds this out, she'll get crushed. We need a great plan." He said, venom filling his voice just talking about this. Jimin whimpered at his voice and Jin just tried to calm him down. "Okay. So what do we do? Shall she teach us English or what?" Jins voice was filled with sadness, probably for knowing that Frida is still suffering from her past.

"Bang-PD-nim said the same thing. I think that might be a wise move, cause of her skills and such. She's one of our closest friends, she needs protection when something happens. She can probably be GOT7s English tutor too or something. Even if Jackson, Mark and BamBam knows it. Probably she can be something like that for other idols too, the ones that she knows." I explained, earning me nods from them all.

"I'll call her." Yoongi pulled out his phone and made the call. He put it on speaker, for us to hear. After a few seconds, Frida answered. "Ohh, oppa." That was weird, she never answer like that. "Frida, where are you?" Yoongi asked and she chuckled, like he said something funny. "Oppa, you don't have to be jealous. I'm still at work. My colleagues are here around me." Frida answered, making us all curse quietly. She's still at work, that's what's going on.

"When you quit, hurry home and call me. We need to talk." Yoongi said quickly, not wanting to get caught. "Okay oppa. Love you too, bye." Frida answered and hung up. We all looked at each other with worried expressions. "That was a close call." Hoseok said after a few minutes of silence. "She must've done it to make her coworkers not bother her too much or something." Jimin said and we all agreed.

We waited for like an hour, when Frida called Yoongi back, this time with a video call. "Oppa, I'm sorry for before. I've come up with a boyfriend alias so my coworkers won't bother me when I talk to you guys. I don't want to be caught." Frida explained and we all hummed at that. "Frida, do you have time to come here?" I asked, earning me a hum from her. "If you can manage to wait a half an hour so I can get some food with me." She explained. We all agreed and she ended the call.

When Frida got to our dorm, we all caught her in a group hug. "Hi on you too. Have you missed me?" Frida teased and we smiled at her. "We have. But we have something to discuss." I told her and she looked at me, getting a hint what it was about. Jimin pulled her to the couch and cuddled closer with Jungkook hugging her other side. "Aww, you two.. I've missed you too." Frida cooed at them and ruffled their hairs, making them giggle happily at her affection.

I sat down in front of her and she smiled slightly at me. "We have a plan." I started and Frida nodded, insinuating that I should continue. I explained how she could be our tutor and so on. Frida agreed that is could work and we thought so too. Jin started picking the food up that Frida brought and all our mouths watered at the sight. "Let's eat." She said happily and we all did.

Frida stayed the night, after deciding to hang out with Jin tomorrow. "I'm meeting a friend. It'll be fun and I think you'll like him as a friend too." Jin teased her and she hugged him so hard. "Oppa, you're the best." Frida mumbled as she snuggled closer to him. "I know sweetie." Jin replied cockily and Frida giggled at that. Taehyung and Jungkook dragged her to a bed for them to share all cuddled up.

"NamJoon, thanks for putting up a plan for me." Frida said before two of the maknae-line decided to drag her away. "No worries Frida. You're our friend, a part of our crazy family. Don't worry about it. Go and sleep and I'll see you in the morning, okay?" I told her and she nodded at that. After that, we all went to bed, slightly relieved that we at least had a plan for all of this now.

 

Frida POV  
When I woke up the next morning, it was so damn warm and I could barely move. I looked down and saw two boys cuddling me so close to themselves that at another time, I would have found this terribly cute. I sighed, feeling my bladder pushing it's limits and I tried to move from them but that only earned me whines. "Comfy...." Jungkook mumbled out and cuddled even closer if that was possible. Taehyung rubbed his eyes and looked up at me, looking like a little boy. 

"Good morning sweetie." I ruffled his hair gently and he whined silently, to not wake Jungkook up. "Sweetie, I need a toilet, like right now and I'll come back, but I really need to go." I explained to the tired boy and he only nodded, pushing Kookie of me gently and I sneaked off. I was away for like a minute but I came back to a pouting Jungkook and that just made me chuckle. "Sweetie, I just needed to go to the bathroom. We can sleep for a little while longer, it's still early for all of us." I said and got back in the bed, getting caught by them both and I fell right back to sleep.

I woke up later to Jin shaking us up and us three whined sleepily at that. "Oppa, good morning." I said sleepily and he just chuckled at me. "Wake up sweetie. We'll leave in two hours and I guess you might want to take a shower or something." He said before pulling Taehyung off me and I nodded while rubbing my eyes awake. "Okay. Give me two minutes, so I can eat breakfast first." I said and started shaking Jungkook up. It took some time with him pouting and whining but I made it.

After that, we all are breakfast and I took a shower after that, putting some of NamJoons clothes on as they are more comfy. But I kinda stole Hoseoks cap, but I'll give it back later. He'll forgive me, hopefully. Jin cooed when he saw me and I couldn't help but to blush. "Oppa~!" I whined and he laughed at me. "But sweetie, you look adorable." He continued to coo and I pouted, making him pull me in for a hug. "Don't worry Frida. My friend and his group are gonna like you." He said, making me frown.

"I'm meeting more idols?" I asked, earning me nods from Jin. "Yeah, but who they are will be a secret. You wanna make them think you're a boy?" He asked and I nodded. "Yeah, it been a while since I fooled some guy idols." I answered. Jin just smiled happily at me for it. We made Taehyung and Jungkook some breakfast too, so they could go to practice. "Sweeties, don't practice too much. I don't want to hear that anyone of you two have collapsed because of this." I sounded like a mom and I earned me pouts for my warning so I only sighed, pecking them on their cheeks as a goodbye before they hurried out the door.

Jin and I left an hour after the other two, pulling on some disguises so they wouldn't so him or me anything. Their manager was kind enough to give us a ride there, so I couldn't complain. When Jin had pulled me inside the cozy and kinda small restaurant, I saw a person waving at us and two others sitting with him. I felt like I had seen him before and when me and Jin got closer, I knew who they were. "Ken." Jin said as we stood before them and they smiled at him before looking at me.

"Who are you?" Ravi asked, sounding a bit angry but I ignored it. "I'm Freddy. Nice to meet you, Ravi-sshi." I said teasingly, making Jin chuckle. "Now, don't be mean. He is still slightly older than you." I stopped myself from pouting at that and looked at the last of the three. "Hi Leo-sshi. It's nice to meet you. Always wanted to meet you, who likes animals as much as I do." I said before sitting down next to him. He smiled slightly at me and I chuckled at that.

"Freddy, where are you from?" Ken asked me and I smiled at that. "I think you know where it it. Sweden. After all, you've been there." I said happily, making Ken chuckle at me. "How did you know we were there?" Leo asked. "My sister went to your concert. I wasn't so into K-pop then but I so regretted it after I started listening to it." I explained, making Jin pat my head. "So you weren't on ours either then?" I shook my head.

"Also regretted that." I pouted, feeling disappointed that I didn't go. "What a cutie you are." Leo said and pulled the cap off. I looked at him and he only smiled at me. "Oppa, you knew?" I pouted again as my hair fell down. Luckily this was the more private part of the restaurant so no one could see me. "Yeah. I overheard Eunkwang and Hyunshik talking yesterday when I saw them. They talked about...... How did they say it... Fri.... Frida..? Is that you name?" He asked, making me smile and blush at the same time.

"Yeah. It's really nice to meet you." I said happily and Jin ruffled my hair. "Seems like you plan didn't work this time either." He said, making me pout again. "Why are all idols so good at guessing and finding out that I'm a girl?" Ken and Leo chuckled at me, together with Jin, but Ravi looked at me with serious eyes. "What? Is something wrong?" I asked, feeling a bit shy that he looked at me so intensely.

"No, but I don't get how your Korean can be so good and why you hid as a guy?" Ravi looked at me with curious eyes and I sighed. "I'm a girl, foreign, being friends with K-pop idols... I would be and will be killed when this comes out. I'm one of the more supportive fans that wants you to have girlfriends and such, but not everyone is like me. I hid so I can hang out with my friends, my family." I started, making Jin hold my hand tight so I smiled weakly at him. "Plus, I know many different languages and NamJoon had helped me these last months to perfect my accent and such so I'm almost a native when I speak." I told Ravi, who together with Leo and Ken was impressed. 

"What languages do you know? Do you work with it or something?" Ken asked and I chuckled. "Yeah, I'm a translator. I work at a company helping them with it. As for languages I know...." I started again and Jin almost started laughing. "I know about nine..." At that, Jin started laughing when the other threes faces turned shocked. I started giggling too, making Ken pout. "Why is that funny?" He asked, making me smile.

"Like every idol I've met, including oppa here," I pointed at Jin, which made him stop laughing. "They all made that expression, looking at me just like you are. It's a bit funny that me knowing languages is that amazing or something like that." I explained, making Ravi smile slightly at me. "It is amazing. Not everyone would have the discipline to do that." His words sounded like praise, which made me blush. "Aww, she's blushing~" Ken teased, which made me blush even more. "Oppa~" I whined and hid behind Leo, who hid me in his arms and glared at Ken.

"Be nice." Leo sounded tired and I just snuggled closer to him, he was really comfy. "Frida, you probably shouldn't do that." Ravi said but I pouted. "Why? Oppa is comfy. Comfy is good. I like it." I mumbled out and looked up at Leo who seemed to be blushing but I couldn't say for sure. "Let's just eat. Frida here is my partner in crime." Jin said, turning all attention to him. "I like food. Sue me." I whined and turned in Leo's arms, looking at the menu.

"Cutie~" Ken cooed and pinched my cheeks before looking at the menu too. I giggled a little before looking what I could get. Damn, finally. A place where it's cheep to eat. When the waiter came I said a lot of different things to him and Jin chuckled and said we can share it all, us two. I nodded and waited for the others to order. When the food came, me and Jin ate and hummed happily all the time, making Leo chuckle at us a little. I held up something for him and he gladly took it, humming happily at it. "Thanks.." Leo said and I smiled at him, happy that we get along.

Ravi and Ken still looked at me a bit weirdly after our lunch and I frowned at that. "What's wrong now? Did I do anything?" I said, sounding agitated, which I was, and Ravi sighed a little. "No, it's just... You ordered so much food..." He started and at that I laughed. "Yeah, so? I like my food and if I want to eat, I eat. I would have gladly made you guys eat more but then I would be blamed for your weight-gain. No thanks." I declared and Jin chuckled but Leo smiled at me. "That's good to know." He ruffled my hair before he helped me with my cap again.

After our meal together, Leo stole my phone and put his number in as "Cat-oppa" and I giggled at that. I said goodbye to Ravi, Ken and Leo by hugging them and then I pecked their cheek real quick before they could protest. I giggled at their faces before Jin took me home to my place. I said goodbye to him too, the same way as the other three and Jin pecked my cheek back. After Jin left I went to the tv and was there until I had to sleep so I just went straight to bed and fell asleep.


	17. The sister has arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to post this... It's Kwon Jiyong, a.k.a. GDs birthday today and since my original plan was to have him as the love interest, I decided I needed to post this. Hopefully it ain't too many mistakes in it and I'm kinda glad I managed to finish it before today was over :)
> 
> Hope you'll like it :)

Julia POV  
Today I landed in Seoul, to finally see my sister after all these months since she moved here. I must say I was surprised that she is friends with EXO and Super Junior but that's just so her. Even when we were kids, she has always cared for others and she made friends really easily. But they always took advantage of her, making her do things that she shouldn't have to do. Just like that asshole. I just hope that her new friends won't do that to her.

As I walked out from the gate, I looked around to see if I saw Frida. With people actually dying their hair blond here, she can be hard to notice. "Julia!!!!" I heard a scream and turned to see Frida running towards me. I chuckled, seeing how she smiled widely before I was crushed in her arms. "Sis, I can't breath." I wheezed out and Frida giggled happily at me. "You're finally here!" She squealed happily and I chuckled at her. "Did you miss me so much?" I teased and she nodded. "Aww, it's alright sis. I missed you too." I said and hugged her, making her smile.

We took a taxi back to her apartment and I must say, it looked nicer than I thought. Frida had even made a bed for me in her room, so we could sleep together in the same room. While I was getting ready for her to show me around, cause tomorrow we are going to BTS concert thing, her cellphone rang and she looked at it before sighing. "Oppa, I told you I was busy today. My sister came and I was going to show her around Seoul today before BTS concert tomorrow." Frida explained as she answered and I looked at her with an expectant look on my face. "You want me to bring her with me? Won't that be any problem for you guys?" She continued to ask things and sighed in defeat. 

"Fine. But you'll make this up for me, alright?" Frida said before saying goodbye to the person on the other side. "Sis, was up?" I asked her and Frida just shook her head. "Seems like we have to do our sightseeing some other day. A oppa wants some help and seems I'm the person for it." She explained and I nodded. "It's alright. What's his name?" I asked her, already figuring out I'm coming with her. "Secret. But you'll like him, I swear. Just put these clothes on and come with me." Frida said as she threw men's clothing on me and grabbed some for her too.

"And this is...?" I asked, a little confused why my sister have clothes for men in her wardrobe. "Think a little Julia. How do you think I have managed to keep my friendship hidden with different idols and no paparazzi have found me?" Frida asked and I frowned, before realizing what she meant. "So you've been a boy all the time when you've hanged out with EXO or Super Junior?" I asked her back, making her nod and me frown a little again.

"Sure. Fine. I get it. But I have to dress up too?" I didn't like doing these kinda of things and Frida knows that. "I know but just for today. Can't ruin it all just yet. Please... Just for today. I promise I'll make it up to you soon." Frida pleaded and I sighed in defeat seeing her puppy-eyes, which is a weakness of mine. "Just make up for it soon." I mumbled as I put in the clothes and saw her doing the same. After putting a beanie on for both of us, we left her apartment and headed off to somewhere.

I didn't question where we were going. Frida knows Seoul better than me by now. When we stopped, I saw we were outside SM and I whined. "Sis, you know how much I hate this company. Why are we here?" Frida sighed and looked at me with apologetic eyes. "I'm doing someone a favor. He owes me for this." She complained and walked towards a man standing outside the door. 

"Manager-hyung, I'm here." Frida said in Korean and the man smiled. "Thank you for this. They are gonna be so happy." He said before he looked at me. "And this is..?" Frida whispered something in his ear and he chuckled. "Okay. So what should we call you then?" The man asked me and I was utterly confused by now. "I'm Freddy. What do you want to be called?" Frida asked me and I frowned. She even has a guy name in hand. She is too nice for them. "Teddy then. Close to yours hyung." I teased and Frida chuckled while the man smiled at us. "Good, let's go then." He said and walked inside with us in a tow.

He stopped in front of a door and turned towards us. "One group is here. The other one is in an hour, okay? Tell them that too. Leader knows." He said before hurting off to somewhere. Frida sighed and looked at me. "Brace yourself for these ones." She warned before knocking in the door. "PIZZA DELIVERY!!" Frida yelled in a deep and manly voice, almost making me laugh at it.

I heard someone coming closer and slowly opened the door. "We haven't ordered..." Someone started saying before stopping as he saw Frida. "Hyung, sup?" She teased and Donghae smiled widely. "Freddy!!" He almost squealed, making me laugh and Frida giggle. "Oh, is this..?" Donghae looked at me and I smiled slightly before Frida pushed us in and closed the door. She pulled our beanies off and I fixed my hair and helped Frida with hers.

"Teukie-oppa, what's so important that I had to cancel my plans to be here?" Frida said, standing in front of Super Junior and she gave them that mother look she usually has with our brothers when they have done something stupid. "Ahh, Frida. Come here sweetie." Leeteuk made her sit down in his lap and she pouted before she snuggled closer to him. "We just wanted to see you. We didn't mean to disturb your time with your sister." Leeteuk explained and Frida nodded slightly at that. 

"Your sister.." Eunhyuk looked at me and I nodded slightly. "Yes. I'm Julia, Fridas younger sister. Born in 1995. It's nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of Frida." I bowed to them and when I looked up at them again, they smiled at me. "It's nice to meet you too." They answered, making Frida smile at us. "Oppa, what's up? Why are we here?" Frida asked them, making their faces fall a little. "Sweetie, we're going on a tour and won't be in for the next three weeks." Leeteuk explained and Fridas face fell, I saw the tears in her eyes and Leeteuk was fast to hug her close to him.

"Shhh, don't cry sweetie. I'll call you everyday and send pictures from where we are. We'll be back and the first thing we'll do is a sleepover when we can. Okay?" Leeteuk sounded like our dad, making me smile when Frida light up like a child on Christmas Eve. "Really?" She asked as a single tear fell from her eye and Leeteuk nodded while he dried it off. "Cross our hearts." Whole Super Junior nodded at that. It's cute how much they really care for her.

After that, Frida explained she only could be with them for an hour. They whined at that but accepted it. I thanked them for taking care of her while she was here in Korea. "It's our pleasure. Frida is like our little sister. A family member. We are just blessed that we had the chance to get to know her." Siwon told us and Frida blushed a little at that and I smiled hugely at his praise for my sister. After that we hung out until me and Frida had to go to the next group.

The manager came and led us to another room. Frida just stood by the door, smiling a little weird, like she's nervous. Don't know why but I'm sure it ain't a good sign.

 

Frida POV  
When me and my sister stood outside EXOs room, I was nervous. I hadn't seen them in a while and I hadn't talked to Chanyeol in a couple of weeks. I didn't like that he has avoided me or something like that. I just wish he could tell me what's up. I knock on the door and made Julia stand there, smirking a little. "FOOD DELIVERY!!!" She yelled and I giggled. I heard feet running towards the door and a overexcited puppy opened it. "Who are you? I thought it was...." He started when he saw my sister but when he turned his eyes to me, he was all smily again. "FRI...!!!!" Baekhyun was about to yell my real name so Julia was fast enough to put her hands over his mouth.

"Baekhyun-sshi, I advice you to not yell her name all over SM. Can we come in?" Julia asked and Baek nodded, so Julia released him from her hands. I saw a faint blush spreading over Baekhyuns cheeks but I didn't say anything about it. He have to figure that out by himself. I pushed both of them inside EXOs room and closed the door. At that, they all turned to me and Julia, confusion filling their expressions.

"Frida, what are you doing here?" Minseok asked as he went up and have me a hug. I snuggled closer and smiled. "Manager-oppa said you were a bit down and he thought I could cheer you up." I answered as another pair of arms scooped me up. "Hi sweetie." Yixing said before he pecked my head and went to sit us down. I cuddled closer to the Chinese man and sighed happily. "Cute!" Julia squealed a little at Yixing being like this with me and I smiled at her. 

"Oppas, Kai, Sehun. This is my sister Julia. She's gonna be here for two weeks, so be nice." I said before I cuddled closer to Yixing again. "It's nice to meet you all. But I'll warn you and say that if you hurt my sister, I'll kick you asses." Julia told them like threat. I giggled at it and EXO just smiled at her. "Never." Chanyeol said with determination and I smiled slightly at that. I don know why, but I warmed my heart that he said that, in just that way. "Good. Now.... I think I was promised something last time I was talking to a certain owl and giant..." Julia said in a teasing voice and I giggled as Kyungsoo smiled at that.

"I guess I did promise that. Now, how does this girl want her autograph?" He teased back, making me and Yixing giggle. "Just write it on a paper. She is a fan, was a huge fan when you debuted." I said, making Suho frown. "Was?" He was confused. "Yeah. I hate SM." Julia whispered, thinking of the cameras around here and they just looked at her. "Mostly because certain Chinese people left and that all of you probably have to many years on your contract left to even have a normal life." I said, my voice smaller than before and Yixing just nuzzled my hair. "It's okay sweetie. She cares for us. It's sweet." He said and I nodded, looking at the others.

"Oppas, all of us foreign fans cares for your health. When we heard how long you have actually signed and what you have to do here... Julia became pissed and she didn't listen to any SM-produced music for a year." I explained and Julia nodded at that. "You guys deserve more. Me and Frida is a huge supporter of "let's hope every idol gets a girl- or boyfriend". You should have seen us when SungMin-oppa got married. We practically screamed for 10 minutes, in pure happiness." Julia said happily and I nodded. "We wanna see families and kids. They are gonna be so cute!" I squealed at the thought of it and Sehun smiled at that.

"Who is going to have the cutest ones?" He asked and I thought about it. "Well, Chanyeol-oppas will be cute if they gets his ears and adorable smile. Kyungsoo-oppas will also be adorable if they gets his heart-smile. Actually, everyone will get adorable kids if they get some of your traits." I concluded and Yixing kissed my head. "You think so?" He asked and I nodded. "Yeah. If your kids get your dimpled smile, they'll be adorable." I said and snuggled closer to him. "Amen to that Frida. I'll volunteer as baby sitter when you get them." Julia said and Baekhyun chuckled. "Sure. No problem." Julia smiled widely at that.

We hung out for a while longer, me changing lap to Chanyeols and he was super affectionate towards me. Pressing small kisses at the back of my head and held my hands tightly in his. After a while, I got too overwhelmed by it all, feeling some things coming back that I didn't enjoy and I felt I needed to get away. I broke away from Chanyeol, seeing his face filled other worry and confusion by my action. I just run out of there and Julia started running after me, with Kyungsoo and Sehun running with her. "FRIDA!!!!" I just ran, towards what seemed to be my thing right now, the toilet. I hurried inside one of the stalls and just cried again, trying to control my breathing but it wasn't working. 

As I sat there, I heard the door slam open and feet running towards my stall. "Sis, are you there?" Julia asked in Swedish, making me hum through my hiccups. Julia carefully opened the door and smiled gently at the sight of me hiding behind my legs. Sehun walked past her and picked me up like a damsel in distress and I sighed slightly in relief. "Are you okay?" Julia asked me, so I shook my head. "No.... The thoughts came back.... I don't want them.... Please... Julia.... I can't do this.... When am I gonna be free?...." I said between my sorbs and hiccups, making Sehun cuddle me closer and Kyungsoo ran is fingers through my hair to try and make me calm down. It helped a lot and Julia just looked at me with sad eyes. 

"Sis, when I'm in Sweden again, I'll kill him. If he hadn't done that, you'd be smiling right now, not being this confused about what you should feel." Julia's voice was low, filled with hatred for the man whose name I will not say. "Frida, will you tell us what happened that made you become like this?" Sehun asked me carefully and I looked at Julia with pleading eyes. "I'll tell you. Then you can help her more when I'm not here." Julia said before she started telling them about my ex and what he did to make feel like this.

Sehuns arms held me tighter and tighter until I was fully pressed against him. Kyungsoo had his DevilSoo-face on and Julia seemed to get madder each second she had to tell the story. "I'll kill him...." I heard a voice say when Julia was done and saw Chayeol standing by the door. "I'll fucking kill him..." His voice was filled with hatred and I whimpered at his voice, none of that happy go-lucky Chanyeol that I know was there. He walked up to us and took me from Sehun to him. Chanyeol looked at the others before he walked away with me towards another room.

"Oppa, where we going?" I asked carefully, not really knowing what his mood was at this moment. He looked down at me and smiled a gentle smile, making me relax a little. "I need to tell you something and I wanna do it in private." Chanyeol answered as he closed the door and sat us both down on the couch, with me still in his arms. I looked at him and he breathed out before he looked at me with determinate eyes. 

"Frida, I like you. Not like a friend, but like a man." Chanyeol said, his voice filled with love and so much more, his hands drying off the tears that had fell on my cheeks. I blushed at his confession but I still felt the dumb feeling in my chest, like I can't trust what he said. "I don't expect you to answer me right know but I just want you to know what I feel about you. I can see that you're confused and uncertain about this, but I swear to you that I'm serious about this." Chanyeol told me, his eyes looking at me, the Chanyeol glint in them was back and I saw how serious he was.

"Oppa.... I.... I can't really answer your feelings right know.... I'm still not sure if I can trust what I feel or not but I promise to consider them and think about it. Maybe we can go on a date? To see if what I feel is the same thing you feel. I don't want to lead you on in any way." I answered him, feeling that I need to be honest with him. Chanyeol smiled widely and nodded, excited for it all. "Sounds great. Thanks for at least taking my feelings seriously." He said as he nuzzled his nose against my hair, making me giggle a little as it tickled. Chanyeol smiled even wider at that.

We walked back to the others, a while after his confession, who smiled slightly at us and Julia sighed a little in relief. "Feeling better sis? She asked me and I nodded, walking over to her and hugged her tight. "Aww, it's okay sis. Love you too." Julia hugged me back and ruffled my hair, making me smile again. Kyungsoo took my hand and led me back to the rest of EXO. When we came in, Yixing took me in to his arms again and I sighed in relief, mailing him smile sadly at me. "Are you okay Frida?" His voice was filled with worry.

"A little better. But they helped me with it." I answered and pointed at Julia and the three boys standing next to her. Kyungsoo smiled at me and I gave a small smile back. "Sorry that you always have to put up with my stupid stuff." I told them honestly and they all frowned. "Frida, don't say that. You're our friend, someone we almost consider our own sister. We gladly put up with it if it'll help you get over something that bothers you." Minseok said and I smiled at that. "Thank you oppa. I'm really happy that I met you and that we have become friends." I answered, earning me smiles all over. "No worry sweetie." Yixing kissed my head and I giggled at that, cause he is just too adorable. 

After my breakdown, we hung out for a couple more hours. Me and Julia danced with Jongin and Sehun, making Baekhyun jealous because he seems to like my sister. I just find that cute, cause my sister doesn't feel like his type but whatever. We'll see what happens between them. Anyway, after we danced, I felt my stomach make noises and I know Julia is hungry too. "Oppas, Jongin, Sehun, we have to go home now. We are hungry and we have a long day tomorrow." I told them and I saw Chanyeol and Jongdae pout at that. 

"Oppas, don't be like that. I'll call you the day after tomorrow. I promise." I said before I pecked Jongdae and Chanyeol on their cheeks. "Thanks for today though. Me and Julia had a lot of fun." I said before I noticed the light pink color on Chanyeols cheeks. I blushed a little at that too, because I think I crossed a line. "Sorry... But thanks. See you later oppas." I hugged the others before I grabbed Julias hand and hurried out of there. Julia giggled a lot before we managed to get out of SM and to my apartment again. With disguises of course.

When we got inside, Julia sighed happily and hugged me hard. "What's wrong?" I asked her and she smiled at me. "One of the best days in my life. Thanks for this sis. I even got Baekhyuns number." Julia said happily and I looked at her. "When did you get his number?" I asked, mostly curious how he pulled that off. "Well, he just gave me his phone and told me bluntly to put his number in, when he gets kids, he needs to call the babysitter." Oh my god, she's oblivious, in denial. "Girl, he flirted, like die hard. He likes you. I think even Joonmyun-oppa saw that." I teased and Julia blushed a little at that. "Stop it, but we'll see what happens instead. Now feed me, I'm hungry." Julia said, pouting hugely at not having any food at the moment.

"Chill, we'll make something and then we go to sleep. It's been too much today and we need to be well rested to see BTS tomorrow." I told her, which she agreed to instantly. "Yes, let's eat and then to to bed. So we can make great memories tomorrow at the concert." Julia said before she pulled me to the kitchen. Lucky for her, her day will be even better tomorrow when she meets BTS. But I'll take care of it when it happens. For now, let's just give her some food.


	18. Concert time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It's one year since I first uploaded a cheater on this story. Now a year later, I'm not close to the end at all but I'm still proud of this story and I'm so grateful for the people who have read this and liked it :) 
> 
> I also wanna apologize that I'm so slow at updating but I found it hard to do this chapter and I had some kind of writers block. I'm just glad I got it for it's one year anniversary :)

Frida POV  
Today is BTS concert. NamJoon texted me and said that we needed to come some hours earlier. He told me that he wanted to make sure no one saw us and to sneak us in backstage earlier than what they normally would do. I asked him if it wouldn't disturb them and such but he waved it off and made me promise to come early. Yoongi texted me a while after that talk and said he would have a driver come and pick us up. I thanked him for that and promised to bring more cinnamon buns for him, which made him happy somehow.

I woke Julia up at 10, telling her that I had a surprise for her before the concert and she seemed happy about that. "It didn't take you long to pay me back for yesterday." She teased and I giggled at that. "Nope, but hurry up. I got us a ride there by one o'clock, so take a shower and dress nicely. Okay?" I said, making her nod and hurry off to the bathroom, humming a BTS song and I smiled at that. 

I got myself ready too, and by one o'clock, me and Julia had been ready for a while and was dancing to Dope. I looked out and saw a BTS manager standing outside and I smiled. "Julia, grab your stuff and let's go. Our ride is here." I said while I started putting my shoes on. She nodded and hurried I after me as I stepped outside the door, grabbing my bag just before that. When we got to the car, Julia looked at the man and then at me. "Sis, how do you know him?" He sounded concerned, but I just smiled at it. "He's a friend of a friend. He's really nice. He has helped me a lot these past months. Right, oppa?" I looked at BTS manager and he nodded. "Yeah, I probably have more than I've known about. But enough about that. Shall we leave?" He looked at me and Julia, so I pulled her inside the car and their manager giggled at us before he jumped in too and drove us off.

After a while, Julia started whining. "Sis, where are we going? I'm hungry!! Are we there yet?" I sighed and finger-flicked her in the head. "Stop complaining. We'll be there soon. And it will be food there. Now stop it." I told her, sounding like our mom and she pouted at that. Manager-oppa looked at us with a smile on his face and I giggled slightly at it. Julia leaned her head on my shoulder and snuggled closer, making me smile that she still does this. Trusting me to take care of her and make sure nothing happens to her. 

When we pulled up to the arena, Julia looked at me all confused. "Why are we here?" She asked but I kept my mouth shut and pulled her with me, following Manager-oppa inside, towards BTS dressing room. Julia was all quiet while we went there, looking around to see everything there. We stopped in front of a door and I knocked on it hard. "The mother is here!!!" I half-yelled and Julia was confused even more. I heard feet running towards the door and the door flew up with Taehyung smiling widely at me.

"MOMMY!!!" He yelled before tackling me in a hug. Julia looked at us with huge eyes and I smiled slightly at her before pecking Tae on the cheek. "Sweetie, can we come in? My sister have been really excited to meet you and I want you to meet her too. I think a certain leader might like her more though." I teased, making Julia blush and Tae smile his cute boxy grin at us. He pulled us both in, making Julia flustered and I smiled at that. It's her favorite group, of course she'll be flustered.

When we got in, Hoseok came up and hugged me. "Frida, you're here." He said happily and I pecked his cheek in response. "Yoongi-oppa, I got you your cinnamon buns." I sing-songed as I saw him, smiling slightly at me. "Thanks sweetie." He pecked my cheek before he grabbed a bun and ate it. Julia still stood there like a statue and NamJoon noticed.

I saw how he looked at her, smiling that cute boy falling in love smile. I knew he would. "NamJoon, everyone. This is my little sister Julia, born 1995, still older than Tae and Jimin. She is a massive fan." I looked at Julia before I continued. "Julia, this is BTS. My new family here in Korea. Tae is my adoptive son. We met in France and hit off right away. Sorry for not telling you but you know the reason, here more than ever." I told her and she still looked a bit shocked but smiled at me non the less.

"Meanie.... You know how much I love these guys.... You're mean..." Julia pouted cutely and NamJoon smiled slightly at that, only me and Yoongi noticing that. "Sis, you know I can't just tell you nice meet some of the biggest K-Pop idols and not no one getting the word out. Plus when I introduced you to Chanyeol-oppa and Kyungsoo-oppa, I didn't have their permission to tell you yet." I explained, making Hoseok whine that it's unfair that they were introduced before them.

"Hoseokie, it ain't my fault that she called when I was with them. Don't be sad about it sweetie. You know I care about you guys the most. But don't tell Leeteuk-oppa that.." I looked at Julia who just giggled at us. "You're like their mother. It's kinda cute, that you have such an impact on their life's." She said before turning towards BTS. "Please continue to take care of my sister. She might be a handful but she has a good heart and I hope you'll continue to be her family here in Korea." Julia said, making me teary eyes and I hugged her hard for her kind words.

"We will, always. She has a special place in our hearts already and we haven't known her for more than a couple of months. I can promise we'll keep her safe." Yoongi said and I smiled at him, making him smile too. "You're too cute together. You'll make Chanyeol-oppa jealous." Julia teased, making all of them frown and I blushed slightly at that. "What does she mean?" Jungkook looked confused but Jin just ruffled my hair. "He finally manned up, didn't he?" He had a gentle smile on his face, but I noticed he was worried for my sake.

"Yeah he did. He couldn't stop smiling when they came back." Julia said happily and I blushed at that. "I'm..... I'm still not sure about my feelings.... If it's love or not.... I just don't want to hurt him or anyone by leading him on...." I answered Jin, making him cup my face, looking like a worried mother. "Sweetie, you won't hurt him. He cares about you, so much that he feels he need to show it to the world. Otherwise he wouldn't ask you out on a date. Trust me, when the word gets out that Chanyeol asked you out, you might get other guys after you too." Jin teased lightly and I pouted at that. 

"Don't lie oppa. That ain't true." At that, Jungkook pulled me in for a hug and I smiled slightly at that. "Thanks Kookie." I leaned in further to his hug and Julia smiled at that. "That's so cute! The shy Jungkook I warming up to my sister!" Julia squealed slightly and Jungkook blushed at that. "Don't worry Kookie. You haven't been around a lot of girls so being shy is normal. Plus all the footage of you shyly backing away from girls and such makes us understand. It's okay." I cooed at him a little, making him pout and hide in the crook of my neck.

"So, what do you guys want to do? We can't do much but...." Jimin started, making Julia smirk. "I wanna dance. See some of that BTS moves up close is something I want to do." She teased, making Hoseok and Jimin smile hugely, but a certain leader pouted a little at that. Me and Yoongi chuckled lightly at it, making him pout even more. "Maybe see the famous rap line too?" I suggested and Julia nodded vigorously. "Yeah! I love the raps in your song so much. Please let me hear some too." She bowed towards Hoseok, Yoongi and NamJoon and they smiled at her, NamJoons was the widest. 

After we ha been goofing around for some hours, eating included somewhere in between, it was time for them to get ready, so me and Julia went to our seats. It was starting to fill up and I noticed how some girls looked at us with hatred or something in their eyes. Damn, can't they let it go? That people from other countries also want to see them and listen to their music. BTS ain't theirs. Julia looked at me and we both sighed before we talked about everything, but in Swedish so we won't be found out.

"Can't you tell me who you actually know here in Korea? I'm guessing it's more idols." Julia said in a small voice, leaning closer to me. I sighed but told her who I've met and who I'm closer to than the others. "You met GOT7? Did you get to hug him?" Julia whined and I chuckled. We both have the weird obsession with hugging Youngjae, that little sunshine. I nodded and she pouted. "I wanna hug him too." She continued to pout and just ruffled her hair. "Maybe we can meet them, if they contact me first. No using the boys Julia." I said sternly when I saw how she wanted to object at my suggestion. "Fine." She mumbled with a pout growing bigger. We continued to talk until the lights went dim and screams filled the place. Me and Julia included.

When the concert thing was over, me and Julia waited out the crowd to get smaller so we could go backstage again. During the concert, NamJoon and the others looked over at our place several times and I smiled hugely at that and sang along with the rest of the crowd. After a while, a guard came and led me and Julia backstage again. The guard knocked carefully at the door and waited for it to open. When Yoongi came out and smiled at me and Julia, he left us alone.

When we got inside, Tae manhandled me into the couch and quickly cuddled me close. "Sweetie, are you tired?" I asked him as he pouted cutely as he cuddled even closer. Julia smiled at me and I chuckled. "Sleep then cutie while auntie and I look out for you." Julia giggled at that when Tae nodded again and fell asleep. "How was the show?" Jimin asked as he sat down in from me and Tae. His hair messy and face makeup free, making him look even cuter. 

"It was awesome. I think my voice will be gone tomorrow. Jimin-ah, just want to say before I forget, you look adorable right now. Not that you always do but right now even more." I said, making him blush and Julia coo at him. "So cute~" She teased. Jimin pouted and Julia just grinned. Jungkook joined Julia in her teasing and made Jimin pout so big that it was almost sad to see. "Julia, Kookie, stop teasing him." I told them in my so called motherly voice. Julia pointed it out sometime and said it was like mom was there and complained at her. She pouted and Jungkook looked down like a wounded puppy, not liking me scolding him.

Jin nodded at me and I sighed. "Kookie, don't be sad, but it's mean to tease someone and you should respect the ones whose older than you." I continued and he nodded, pouting slightly before sitting down in front of me and laid his head in my lap, closing his eyes to rest. I started to card my fingers trough his hair. Tae continued to rest on my shoulder, making Julia smile. "I'm jealous. Two hot guys surrounding you and I have no one." She complained and at that NamJoon saw his chance and pulled Julia in for a hug.

I smiled at them. "There you go. NamJoon offered himself so hug him back and be happy for it." I teased her and she blushed before she hugged NamJoon back. He looked over Julia's shoulder and smiled widely at me, making me giggle slightly at the love struck puppy he became. He fell for her fast though, like a couple of hours ago they first met and now he's hooked. Yoongi smiled at him too and NamJoon hid in the crook of Julia's neck. "Julia, are you happy? Even if I hid this from you?" I asked her as NamJoon tried to keep her to himself. She giggled at NamJoons antics and smiled at me.

"One of the best days in my life. Yesterday was great too. Especially since I got Beakhyun-oppas number." Julia said, making NamJoon pout and pull his phone up. "I want you number too...." He mumbled, looking all cute and nervous as he looked at Julia. "Sure." Julia grabbed his phone and put it in for him. "There, now we can talk too. Especially if you need to know things about Frida if she hasn't told you everything yet." She said happily, making Yoongi nod. "Good to know." He mumbled, ruffling my hair before grabbing a cinnamon bun again. 

As we sat and talked about nothing at all, someone started knocking at the door, making me and Julia hide behind one of the couches. NamJoon looked confused but opened the door and sighed slightly. "Yah, you said you weren't coming today." He complained as three persons went inside. "Well, we got an opening and decided to come and visit." I heard Jackson's voice and smiled widely before sneaking up behind him. "Are you happy to see me too?" I whispered in his ear, making him turn and smile at me. "This is even better. Hi Frida." He pulled me in for a hug and I just hugged him back. "Frida, I want a hug too." I heard someone complain and saw Youngjae pout at me. "My sunshine, come here." I got out of Jackson's arms and opened them for Youngjae to get inside. "Hi sweetie." I pecked his cheek, making him giggle cutely and I heard Julia squeal. "Ahhh.... You guys, this is my sister Julia." I said as Julia got up and went up next to me. 

"Hi. It's very nice to meet you. Especially this sunshine here." She cooed, making Youngjae smile and I giggled. "Ain't our sunshine the cutest?" I asked Julia in Swedish and she nodded. "Frida, you never said you had a sister." Youngjae complained and I chuckled. "Maybe it just didn't come up. But will you let her hug you too? She was super jealous when I said I got to do it." I told him, in which Youngjae just giggled and nodded vigorously. "Sure. She is just as pretty as you Frida and I can't complain when pretty girls hug me." He teased, making me and Julia laugh as we caught him in a group hug.

"The cutest munchkin ever." Julia said as she snuggled closer to Youngjae. I let both of them go as I turned to the last person just standing there. "Hi Jaebum." I smiled at him, which earned me a smile back. "Hi Frida. It's nice to see you again." Jaebum said as he pulled me in for a hug too. I blushed at his boldness, cause he doesn't seem like he would just hug you without a reason. Julia smirked at us and I blushed even more. "Ummm...." I looked at Jaebum who still held me in his arms. "What's up?" He asked as if nothing is wrong.

"Yah! Let her go." Jackson scolded him, making Jaebum frown and hit Jackson on the back of his head. "Ouch!" He yelled out and pulled me from him. "Don't be with such a violent person." Jackson complained, which made me giggle. "Aww, was Jaebum mean to you? You want me to blow it better?" I teased, making NamJoon laugh at us. "You shouldn't tease about stuff like that. Guys will take you seriously. You should only do that to your boyfriend." NamJoon teased me instead, making me blush and pout at the same time.

"Boyfriend?!" Jaebum almost screamed out, confusing all of us. "No... I mean... Not yet... I don't know... I just accepted a date invitation...." I mumbled out, hiding behind Julia who stood in front of me for shielding. "Chanyeol-hyung asked her for a date, knowing the consequences if he messes up." Jimin answered him more thoroughly with Julia nodding in confirmation. Jaebum looked at me with eyes raging with jealousy and I half whimpered by his intense stare. "Jaebum-hyung, what's wrong?" Jungkook asked, making Jaebum take a deep breath before walking up to me.

"Frida.... I've never done this but.... I wanna take you out on a date too.... I know it sounds weird but I want my shot with you. I like you a lot and just seeing you being taken by someone else ain't my style. So please... Just go on one date with me before you can decide anything." Jaebums words were so honest, filled with love and care for me. I blushed and Julia squealed at us, making me glare at her. I looked at Jaebum again, his eyes pleading and I smiled slightly at it. "Jaebum..." I started, making him tense up. "I would love to go on a date...." Jaebums face lite up like the Fourth of July, making me continue.

"But... As I said to Chanyeol-oppa, I don't always trust what I feel and I don't want to lead you on in any kind of way. I want to be honest from the start and say that, so it'll be no hard feelings later." I continued and Jaebum nodded, smiling brightly at me before pulling me in for a hug again. "Thank you Frida." He whispered and I trembled slightly at his voice vibrating against my skin. "So cute!!" Julia squealed again and I blushed at that. Jaebum smiled big as he turned me in his embrace. "Sis, I knew you were popular! People home should treat you like these guys do. You should've moved here earlier." She continued with a soft voice. NamJoon ruffled her hair and looked at me with gentle eyes, before turning to Jaebum and his gaze hardening.

"Jaebum, if you hurt her...." NamJoon didn't continue his words because Jaebum just nodded. "Never. Even if she doesn't chose me, we'll still be friends." He answered and I smiled at that. "Thanks Jaebummie~" I cooed, making his cheeks flush light pink. "We can maybe talk about when it'll happen later. Okay?" I asked and he nodded at that.

The rest of the night, me and Julia hung out with both BTS and the part of GOT7. I texted Chanyeol, telling him that I accepted Jaebums date invite. I was honest and said I didn't know how or what I feel but I needed to figure it out. Chanyeol just chuckled and said it's okay. He just needed to work harder for me to fall for him. I blushed at that and was glad that no one noticed.

When me and Julia had to leave, Tae was sad and so was Youngjae. "Don't leave." They both clung to me and to Julia. We sighed and went all mother on both of them and they pouted when we won the argument. "Sweeties, we need to sleep and with this girls shopping addiction, I'll be dead tomorrow if I don't get some sleep soon." I said and pointed at Julia who nodded. "Don't worry. If you wanna meet her, just call. She cut her work hours this time when I'm here so... It's okay. Just let me join. It's fun hanging out with you guys." Julia told them all and they smiled at that. "Then we know." Hoseok and Jin answered at the same time and I giggled at that. "Okay. Now goodbye hugs before we leave." I said and opened my arms for them all.

Jaebum whispered that he'll call me next week to set up the date. I nodded before me and Julia left to go back to my apartment. We both passed out the minute out faces landed on the pillow in our beds, so we slept till the next morning. When I woke up, Julia sat there and smiled at me. "Thanks for yesterday sis. You are bloody amazing. Thanks." I smiled at her gratitude and pecked her forehead before I made breakfast for us both to survive her serious shopping trip. Hopefully she won't try and kill me this time.


	19. I'm bored, cheer me up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year to you all!!! Hope you've had a great year and they the new one will be amazing too!!! I'll try to be better at this but I won't promise anything xD 
> 
> Hope you'll like the chapter and I'll try to be faster for next chapter :)

Frida POV  
Julia have been in Korea for a week now. After BTS concert thing, they let me have alone time with her, go shopping and do things she wanted. Jaebum also called and said that some week before Christmas he could take me out for a date. It was the only time he was really free, without any interruptions. I was glad he actually thought this through and set a whole day off for us to spend it together. It's actually kinda cute.

But now I'm bored. I don't want to shop more things and I didn't sign up for that when I got time off from work. I managed to work over many weekends before Julia came here and for that I got free from work. "Julia, you wanna meet someone today?" I asked, earning me a hum in response. 

I know I've said I wouldn't use them and meet them whenever I wanted to but me and Julia haven't done anything fun in two days and as I said, I'm bored. I started a group conversation with Taetae, Jiyong, Chanyeol, Jooheon, Jackson and Leo. 

"Hi. I know I have said I wouldn't use my friendship with you guys but I wanna meet someone today. Me and my sister are bored and we wanna have some fun today. The one who is fastest get us for the day." I wrote and Julia giggled slightly at it. "Your best pouty face sis." I said before I switched to camera and sent a puppy eye photo of us together with the text.

We didn't have to wait for too long, maximum half an hour before Jooheon answered me. "Am I first?" He asked and I chuckled at that. I called him instead. "Hey Joo. And before you go crazy. Yes, you are first." I said as soon as he picked up. "YES!!!" He yelled out, making me giggle at his cute antics but also whine cause my ear hurt because of his yelling. "Are you free today Joo?" I asked. "Yeah. Me, Changkyun, Hyunwoo-hyung and Wonho-hyung are free today. And someone is missing you very much. So please come to our dorm. Take your sister with you, she's cute. It'll be fun." He told me and I hummed in answer. "Okay. Just send the address, we'll dress up and come in an hour. Okay?" Jooheon agreed and hung up.

"How well do you know Monsta X, Julia?" I asked her, making her squeal. "Okay, I guess you do then. How?" I asked, because knowing Julia, she was always the first of us to know about groups and learning about them. "Of course I do. But I'm kinda mad at the hyung line in the group." She answered me and I frowned. "What do you mean? What did they do?" I asked, confused by what she is saying. "You don't know? What they did to I.M.?" She continued to ask and I frowned even harder. "What did they do?" I whispered out, scared for what I might do. 

"They were all in a survival show. I.M. got in the show in the middle of it, after a person left, which made everyone hate him and they didn't talk to him for a long while. I was pissed and now I see that you are getting pissed too." Julia said and I was getting pissed. Even if it seems like a while ago, I can't forgive that and even if Changkyun has, I want to hear him out if I should be angry or not. "Hear them out, but please, scold them a little for me. I almost cried when I.M. talked to Jooheon, which was the first one to actually talk to him. The poor boy cried sis." Julia was getting sad and I sighed. "I'll talk to them. Let's change. You already know why." I said before pulling out clothes and throwing them at her.

While I changed, I saw texts from Jiyong and the others. Almost everyone except Jiyong said they were busy this week and couldn't meet me, but wanted to call me later. Jiyong said he and the rest of BigBang was free the whole week and wanted to meet. I texted him back that I was available tomorrow and the day after and if my sister could come. Jiyong was fast to answer and said that the day after tomorrow sounded perfect and that we both could come to YG then. I answered with a thank you and a see you then. Another surprise for her then.

When me and Julia got to Monsta X dorm, I had to calm down but it was hard. I was mad at them now. When Jooheon opened the door and smiled at me like he usually do, I had to fight hard to not lash out at him. "Hi Joo." I tried to sound normal, but Julia noticed and sighed. "I'm sorry for this but we all need to talk. I'm Julia, her sister. I think my sis is almost bursting soon. I might have said something about you guys that angered her." Julia explained as I nodded and walked inside. "Changkyun, where are you?!" I shouted and it didn't take him long to come out. "Frida-noona!" He shouted as he ran up and hugged me.

"Hi sweetie. We all need to talk. So I know what to do." I said as I pulled him to the couch, with the rest of them already there. "Hi.." Shownu started but stopped when he saw how I was. "We need to discuss something, so I can vent some things, even if I don't know everything about it." I started and they looked at me, Julia sighing and sat down next to me. "Changkyun, do I need to kick their asses for being mean to you?" I asked, getting straight to the point. "What are you talking about?" He asked me back, not really getting my anger right now. 

"I might be at fault here. I told her about your survival show and how you were mean to I.M. here. Sis hates that, especially since she herself has been through that. So she's asking if she should be mad at them or not." Julia explained and I nodded, but pouted at the same time, only because she told them that I was bullied too.

Changkyun went up to me and hugged me hard. "Noona...." He whispered and I sighed before hugging him back. "I'm sorry I didn't know." I whispered back and he just cuddled closer. The others just let us. After a while, Changkyun made me look at him. "Frida, I'm happy you feel this much about that situation. But you don't have to be mad about it. It was over a year ago and we made up." He said as he cupped my face. He smiled at me and that made me smile too. "Okay... If you say so..." I mumbled out before looking at the others who had a pitiful expression on their faces. 

"You guys.... I'm not that mad at you that we won't be friends again..." I started and they started smiling again. "But I still don't think it's nice why you did. Did you ever think of why Changkyun thought about this? He probably wanted a chance to be an idol too and it wasn't his fault he got in later. It ain't a nice feeling." I continued and they nodded slightly at that. "We know we did wrong, and we apologized for it and made up. So we are okay now." Shownu explained and I smiled at that. "Good... Now I want my Joo hug!!" I exclaimed loudly and Jooheon was fast to hug me. He pulled me in and almost crushed me with his strength.

"Joo!!! Too hard!!!" I squealed out but he didn't let go. "No.... I'm not letting go..." He whispered out, making me frown and I looked at him. Shit, he's almost crying. "Joo.. Sweetie... Look at me... I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. We are still the best of friends. Look at me.." I said, cupping his face and he looked at me, his eyes lost and sad. "Aww... Sweetie, I can't be mad at any of you guys for a longer amount of time. You know that you've already nestled your way in to my heart." I cooed at him, giving him a kiss on his forehead. "Really?" Jooheon mumbled out and I nodded. 

"Of course. I've considered you one of my closest friends here Joo. BTS is my family and so is Super Junior. You guys are some of my closest friends here." I continued to cradle his face. Jooheon looked at me and his eyes were filled with happiness again, making me smile. "There my Joo is... Are you feeling better now?" I asked and he nodded, but continued to hug me close to him, probably afraid that I'll leave or something. I card my fingers through his short hair, making him hum in happiness. I chuckled at that before I looked at the other three.

"You guys, you know I treasure all of you dearly. I could never hate you guys." I started and they smiled at that. "But as I said, it wasn't nice and I know from experience that being bullied ain't nice." I continued and the hyung-line started to pout. "Oppas, stop pouting. Even if it's cute, your handsome faces should hold a smile instead." I said and Julia giggled at that. "Thanks Frida, for not being too mad about it, even if it was over a year ago." Wonho said as I nodded. 

I looked down at Joo who seemed to have fallen asleep and I smiled at the sight. "Adorable..." I mumbled as I continued to mess with his hair. I heard some giggling and what almost sounded like a growl. I looked up and saw Shownu look at me with an intense gaze. "Oppa?" I looked at him confused but he didn't hear me, he just looked at me and Jooheon. "Oppa, what's wrong?" I tried again and now he looked at me with eyes filled with something unreadable. "Can we talk in private later Frida?" He asked, his voice void of any emotion and I nodded. "Sure, but is everything okay?" I asked him back, a little concerned about how mad he seems to be.

"Yeah, everything is okay. Don't worry about it." Shownu said, smiling slightly at me and I nodded again, seeing that he was going back to normal. Wonho sighed and so did Changkyun, making me frown and Julia chuckle. "You don't see it, do you sis?" Julia asked me in Swedish, making everyone confused but I shook my head. "Ohh, this will be fun." She swished back to Korean and I sighed at her. "Stop teasing them by speaking Swedish. And I'm gonna ignore what you said. You're just teasing me." I argued with her and Julia just chuckled at that.

"Okay..... Now that we got all of that off our chest, what have you been up to Frida? We haven't seen you since that music show a few weeks ago." Wonho asked and I smiled, always the gentle boy. "You went to a showcase?!" Julia yelled out and I nodded at that. "Unfair!!!! Who did you meet?! Tell me!" Julia continued to whine and I chuckled at her antics, which the others smiled at. "Well, I met a group of seven...." I started and I saw the wheels in Julia's head turning. "They are our happiness and laughing pill...." I continued and Julia smiled widely. 

"You met BTOB!?!?" She yelled out and the boys were amazed that she got it with so few hints. "Yeah. They are just as fun in real life. You should have seen Changsub-oppa, he's adorable in real life." I told her and she squealed, knowing how much she have been wanting to squish Changsubs cheeks just once. "Laughing pill?" Changkyun asked and I nodded. "When me or Frida are super sad, we just go to YouTube and search for funny videos with BTOB, just to get smiling or laughing again." Julia explained and Wonho started pouting at that. 

"Why aren't you watching us?" He complained and Julia smiled at that. "Oh, I've been watching you. I keep a close tab on every idol I like, introducing Frida to some new every month just so she will know who they are. I wasn't able to show her anything with you before she left. Sorry about that." Julia explained and looked at them with sad eyes. "Oh sis, stop making them feel guilty over that." I started as I saw their eyes turning sad and all. "Oops, sorry you guys. Didn't mean to make you sad. It's just... I've missed having my sis around. But our brothers keep me going and they dance with me to different k-pop songs. Like your songs." She smiled hugely as she spoke and the boys were smiling too, at her words about her and out brothers dancing to their songs.

"Cool, then we have to dance together. Like right now. If I remember correctly, you are only here for a few more days, right?" Changkyun said and Julia nodded at that. "Sure, it'll be fun." She stood up, making the others stand too. I continued to sit in the couch with Jooheon using me as a pillow. It's a cute sight, to see him like this. Sleeping with a face filled with no worry what so ever. I looked up at Julia and the boys, how they got in some kind of position and Changkyun put on a song I never heard before.

They started dancing to it, with Julia moving in sync with the other three. Shownu was amazing, it looked so easy when he did it and he moved with such confidence and ease. I think it made him look really hot, if I can say so. I smiled at them and they smiled back as they continued to dance, with Shownu putting his all in to dance. Julia gave the guys a match as she kept up with them the whole time. They had this part when pulled up their shirt a bit and Julia did it too, causing them to get a bit flustered. I chuckled at that and Julia just grinned as she continue to dance.

When they were done, I applauded, making them bow slightly at me and I smiled hugely. "You guys were amazing!! The song was really good." I told them with a huge smile, causing them to smile in return. Wonho and Changkyun had this adorable shy boy smile on and I cooed at them, making them all flustered again. Shownu sat down in front of me and Jooheon, making me focus on him. "Do you think we can talk now? The guy here have been fake sleeping for the last 5 minutes." He said and I frowned, looking down at Joo.

"Joo, are you awake?" I asked and the boy stared pouting and opened his eyes carefully. "Hyung, mean. It was comfy here." He whined as he cuddled even closer. I just chuckled at him and ruffled his hair. "Joo, I'll be back. Then we can cuddle some more. Okay?" Joo pouted a little but let me go so I could follow Shownu to another room. I looked up at him, seeing how he was in deep thought.

"Oppa, is everything alright? You seem..... I don't know... Not yourself." I told Shownu and his eyes found mine. They were filled with such emotion and I almost whimpered at the sight of it. His gaze followed my every move, like he could see my soul. "Frida...." Shownu started and I was startled out of my thoughts. He smiled gently at me and I could only smile back. "I wanna say some things to you and I hope you'll take them into consideration. That you won't think I'm stupid or anything.." Shownu started and I frowned. "Oppa, never. I'll never think so." I told him in true honest, making him smile gently at me.

He carefully walked up to me and gently pulled my hand in his. I looked at them before I looked at Shownu again. "Frida..... I want to tell you.... That..... That I..... That I like you..." His voice was unstable and nervous. His hand gripped mine a bit harder as he talked and I smiled at that. It's cute. "I want to take you out on a date." He continued, his voice firmer than before.

"Oppa...." I started, only to be stopped. "Frida, I want to get a chance. Please. I don't beg for much, only that." Shownu looked nervous again. "Oppa, listen to me. Please." I put my free hand on his cheek and he visually relaxed at my touch. "I would love to go on a date, but you should know that I have said yes to other people too. I haven't trusted what I feel in a long time and I want to try to see how it goes. Chanyeol-oppa from EXO and Jaebum from GOT7 have been promised a date too. I just want us to be truthful from the beginning, so you won't think anything stupid." I explained it to him, making him nod carefully.

"Okay.. Sounds good. At least I'm given a chance for your heart." Shownu smiled his adorable smile again and I chuckled a little at that. "Oppa, why is it that you like me?" I asked him bluntly. He looked at me with gentle eyes and smiled slightly. "It's was your warm heart and gentle appearance at first... Then your playfulness and your gentleness towards everyone you meet. You even dress up as a guy for us, not many would do that.... Actually, no one would do that for us. Other girls, non idol girls, would probably want to dress normally around us and be able to hang around without any interruptions from others. You ain't like that. You want everyone happy, you care for everyone of us so deeply that is amazing to see." Shownu said and I blushed at his kind words. "Plus, the way you care for Taehyung, like your own child, is really cute. You're like everyone's mom around here, which is cute." Shownu continued and I blushed even more at that.

"Oppa..." I mumbled out and looked down at my feet. Shownu chuckled slightly before he cupped my cheek. "You're even more beautiful when you blush..." His words were barely whispers, making my heart pound really hard. "Oppa, you're too nice... It's one of the nicest things someone has ever said to me. Thanks. They mean a lot." I leaned slightly in to his touch, making him smile at me. "Shall we go back?" He asked me carefully, making me nod. "Thanks for listening to me and taking my feelings into consideration." Shownu said before he let me pull him back to the others again.

When we came back, everyone, including my sister, had a smirk on their face so I hid behind Shownu who just smiled at them. "So it went well?" Wonho teased him, making me blush and Shownu smiled his killer smile. "I guess it did when you smile like that." Kihyun said and I pouted a little. "Don't be mean Kihyun, it's been a while since I saw you guys. When did you come back?" I asked while I looked at Kihyun, Minhyuk and Hyungwon. "We came like three minutes ago. It's nice to see you again Frida. And it's nice to see that Shownu-hyung finally asked you out" Hyungwon said and I smiled weakly at it. "Frida, don't be like that. It's good that they like you and that they accept that you want to find out what you feel. Don't worry. You'll still be friends even of you don't end up liking them the same way they do." Julia said with a gentle voice and Changkyun nodded in agreement, making me smile slightly. 

"Mmm, you're right. They are the best. Like everyone I meet here, they are the best. I can't be luckier than that. To have them accept me for who I am." I answered her, making them all smile at me. "I know that I'm the best but please tell me again." Minhyuk started and I chuckled loudly at him while Kihyun hit him on the back of his head. I walked up to the prankster and cooed at him. "Our Minhyukie is the best in the whole wide world. No one is as good as you." I cooed, while I teased him too. He looked at me with wide eyes before he started pouting.

"Now you're just teasing me." He whined and Julia laughed at him together with Changkyun. "Minhyuk, you made it to easy for me to do it. How could I not? Ain't that what friends do?" I asked, making him sigh before he ruffled my hair. "True... I did my own grave here..." Minhyuk said before he sat down in the couch again. I chuckled again before I looked at Shownu again. "Oppa, about the date... Maybe we can talk later about when it'll be?" I asked and he nodded at that. "Sounds good to me. Now, entertain these boys so they'll keep calmer the rest of the week?" He asked in a whisper and I nodded. "Leave it to me and my sister. She has more energy than me, so don't worry." I answered him before I sat down in the couch again and waved Jooheon over.

"Joo, wanna cuddle again?" I asked and the boy wasn't late to fly in to my arms and cuddle closer. "Sweetie, you're too cute..." I said as I carded my fingers through his hair again. Joo fell asleep awhile after that, while my sister entertained the others, making them feel tired and out of energy. Shownu pecked my forehead after we had put them all to bed at the end of the day. I blushed at his gentleness and his kiss. "It was very nice meeting you Julia. I promise that we'll take care of Frida while she is here in Korea. And Frida, thanks for today. I'll call you later this week to decide the date. Okay?" Shownu asked and I nodded.

"Yes. It sounds perfect oppa. Thanks for today. Tell Joo I'll text him tomorrow." I said, making him nod before me and Julia left their dorm and returned home. "Thanks for today sis. They were really fun. You should talk to Changkyun about tutoring him in French and Spanish though. He seemed quite interested I it when I asked him." Julia said when se sat down in my bed and I smiled at that. "Okay, I will. Now, get yourself ready for bed and let's go to sleep. I'm tired after today and we need to sleep too." I said and Julia agreed, so we got ready and just fell asleep as soon as we closed our eyes.


	20. B to I to G to the BANG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Work and other stuff as come up in the way....  
> I've had some writers block too so I'm just dairy it took half a year for this to come up....  
> Spelling mistakes might be there... Sorry for that xD
> 
> Hope you'll like it :)

Frida POV  
Today we're going to YG. I'm kinda excited. I haven't seen BigBang since my birthday and I've missed them. It's gonna be so much fun and Julia is such a big fan of them, so he'll be thrilled when she meets them. I wonder if I'll meet Mino today.... He's probably busy with his music anyway so I'll just pass a message on to Jiyong.

I told Julia to dress in the boy-outfit so we could leave, after I had to nag at her for an hour to get up. "Sis, are we meeting someone today too?" She asked as I handed her the clothes. "Yes, but it's a surprise who it is." I told her teasingly and she pouted while she put the clothes on, getting a little used to dress up for all of this. We both decided to be healthy and walk there, but in the middle of it, it started raining so we had to take the buss anyway.

We hurried off the bus and I pulled her towards YG, calling Jiyong to say were there. "Hi Frida." His voice sounded in my ear. "Oppa, we're outside. Can any of you come and get us? I don't want to get caught again. We're dressed up though so I'm Freddy right now." I told him and he hummed in response. "I'll send down a dongseng to get you. Act like a boy until you get here. He'll get fooled for sure. See you soon Freddy." Jiyong said and hung up. 

"Wanna fool someone?" I smirked at my sister who nodded with a huge smirk resting on her face too. We waited like ten minutes before the doors opened an a boy came outside. He looked at us and smiled slightly. As he walked up to us, Julia whispered in my ear. "Sis, it's Bobby, from IKON. You know, Rhythm Ta." I nodded at her words and looked at the boy who now stood before us. 

"Hi. I'm Bobby. Jiyong-hyung asked me to come and get you two. What's your names?" He asked and I smiled slightly. "I'm Freddy and this is my brother Teddy. Nice to meet you Bobby-sshi." I answered him and he smiled a cute smile at us. I cooed inside my head at him and saw in Julia's eyes that she did the same. Bobby motioned us to follow him inside and he small talked to us about all and nothing.

"So, you've both spoken Korean for a long time?" Bobby asked, making us both hum a little. "Well, I started learning first like five years ago, then Freddy started like three, four years ago. But his accent and pronunciation is better than mine." Julia answered him and I nodded at that. "Waaa~ you both speak really well. Especially when you learned it so recently." Bobby praised and we both smiled hugely at that. "Thank you." We answered in harmony, making him giggle at us.

When we came to Big Bangs studio, I saw that Julia was nervous but I just smiled. It was a while since I met them all. "Hyung, I've brought them." Bobby yelled as he knocked and walked inside. I followed him, pulling Julia with me. When I got inside, Jiyong smiled at me and I chuckled. "Did it go well?" He asked and Bobby was about to answer but I beat him to it. "Oppa, it went amazing. He didn't even figure it out. He's the first in a long time." I answered as I pulled my beanie off and Jiyong laughed at Boobys face as he stared at me.

I smiled at the poor boy and he seemed to blush a little. "Aww, so damn cute!!" Me and Julia cooed at the same time and Booby seemed to blush even more. "Yah! What about me?!" I heard a voice boom, making me turn to see Seungri stand there with a pout. "Oppa!!" I yelled out and jumped in to Seungris arms. He ruffled my hair and I giggled at that. "Oppa, why make my hair messier than before?" I whined, making him help me fix my hair. "Thanks oppa. You're the best." Seungri smiled at my words and I turned to my sister again. Bobby just looked even more confused than before.

"Bobby-sshi, sorry about before. It's a tradition for me, to see if I can fool any idol to believe that I'm a boy. SHINee and TWICE are the only one I managed to fool for a longer time and I always try to fool anyone that I meet here in Korea... At least idol wise." I explained to the poor boy who smiled slightly at me again. "It's okay. But the next time we meet, fool my group then. I'm betting that Chanwoo won't even figure it out." He smiled such a cute and boyish smile that I felt like cooing, which my sister did. "So cute~" She cooed and Bobby blushed again.

While I sat down next to Seungri, Julia looked at me and then at BigBang and blushed a little. "Hi, I'm Julia, Fridas sister. Nice to meet you all. Thank you for taking care of my sister." Her voice was nervous and I could only coo at that. "It's nice to meet you too." Daesung answered and smiled at her, making her blush even more. "Are you nervous sis? I know they are one of your ultimate bias groups but don't be nervous. They are the kindest people you'll ever meet." I told Julia, making her nod slightly as she looked at BigBang again.

"I'm sorry I'm nervous, but you know so many people and they are all part of the K-Pop world, some even more famous than the other. It's great, I'm just... I'm happy that you find friends, but I don't want you to get hurt in the end. They all seem to care for you sis but what's gonna happen the day you get found out? I'm just worried for you..." Julia started getting too honest, her lips trembling and tears welling up in her eyes. I smiled as I motioned her to my lap. She hurried in and cuddled close to me. I started humming a lullaby, calming her down, knowing that she was about to have an anxiety attack. I've been with her for too long to not know the signs.

Seungri looked on with worried eyes and I smiled slightly as I continued to hum the tune, not caring about the idols for a moment. When Julia calmed down, she looked up at me with swollen eyes. I kissed her forehead gently, making her hum in happiness. "Sweetie, how long has it been?" I asked, making her pout. "Half a year, it's just.... Since I found out about all of this, I'm worried and school hasn't been the easiest, with it being the last year and all." Julia explained and I just hugged her again. "Sis, it's okay. I'm just glad I could help. You are gonna do so well. Being the strong and independent women that you are, always thinking about me and everyone else in your life. You are the best!" I told her proudly, making her giggle cutely. 

"I am the best." Julia said firmly, making Seungri chuckle. "Good song choice. Especially when you're here." He smiled gently at us both and I smiled too. "We both like the song and the first time Julia had an anxiety attack, I told her afterwards that she's the best, in my best CL impression too. That made her smile and now the time she gets an attack, I always remember to tell her she's the best after she calmed down." I told them, giving Julia another kiss on her forehead before settling her down next to me and next to Youngbae. Julia cuddled close to me and I chuckled at that before I looked around the room again and I noticed something.

"Oppa, where's Seunghyun-oppa?" I looked at Jiyong and he frowned at me before he spoke. "Well.... Maybe you can help me with that. He's... He has been down for the last week and I think he might be doing something that you won't like...." Jiyong said and I frowned at that. "What is he doing?" I asked in a small voice and the BigBang members sighed before Youngbae started talking. 

"Seunghyun has been smoking a lot the past week and we think that it might not just be normal cigarettes. I've tried to talk to him but he just denies it. Maybe he'll tell you." I looked at Youngbae and smiled slightly at they believe in me that much. "I'll do it but can you keep Julia company in the meantime? I think I need to be alone to do this. Bobby, maybe you can cheer Julia up a little? Being the same age and all might help against these older guys." I teased, making Bobby smile and Julia giggle. Jiyong pouted at that but he smiled at me so I just giggled too.

Daesung followed me to Seunghyuns recording room, in which I could smell that it wast just cigarettes he had been smoking. My nose is really sensitive and it was a sweet smell lingering in the air. I knocked on the door and after a while Seunghyun opened it. Daesung ruffled my hair before he left us alone, making me look at Seunghyun who smiled slightly at me before welcoming me in. I looked around and saw the pile of cigarettes and sighed slightly.

I sat down in his couch and Seunghyun sat down next to me. He seemed nervous and his gaze was filled with sadness. "Oppa, you've been doing some more hard core stuff, haven't you?" I asked and Seunghyun looked away from me. "Oppa, I won't judge you. But I want you to call me instead if you are feeling bad and having some unpleasant thoughts... Okay? Instead of doing this... I know you've been having a really stressful time lately and such. Please understand that I care a lot about you guys and to see you like this ain't fun." I told Seunghyun and he looked at me with sad eyes.

"Frida..... I'm.... I'm sorry... I didn't mean for it to go this far... But it felt so good... I..." Seunghyun looked broken and my heart hurt at the sight. I motioned him to lay down with his head in my lap and he did. I started humming some tune and card my fingers through his hair, which he hummed loudly at. He seemed to relax when I did this so I continued until he looked up at me with sad eyes again. "Oppa... Don't be sad.... Everyone is allowed to take a step in the wrong direction, just that someone comes and lead you back in the right one." I told him while I dried of a tear that fell from my eye. 

"Frida.... Don't be sad because of me..." Seunghyun sounded pained and I chuckled a little. "Oppa, if you're sad and unhappy, of course I'm gonna be sad. We're friends, almost like a family. I'm sad when anyone I know is feeling bad because of something. I wanna help as much as I can." I told him, drying of the tears that now fell freely. Seunghyun sat up in a hurry and cupped my face. "Baby girl, don't be sad." His voice pained and regretful. "How can your heart be so big when you've been hurt so much? How can you feel sadness for me, someone who've brought this upon himself?" Seunghyun blamed himself and I teddybear hugged him, making him hug back and cradling me in his arms like I'm fragile.

I let him do it, especially when I felt the tears from him. I hugged him harder, feeling the sadness from him and I cried for him too. We sat like that for a while too, getting everything out of our systems. When I made Seunghyun look at me again, he smiled slightly and gave me a kiss on my head. "Baby girl, thank you for this. I needed to get some out of my system." He smiled at me and I pecked his cheek in return. "I'll always help you oppa. Both as a friend and a fan. I can't let my second ultimate bias feel bad and do some bad things. I want you to feel happy. I want every single one of you idols to feel happy. Not getting depressed and such thing." I smiled back at him, making him hug me again.

"Do you feel ready to go to the others now? I have my sister with me and she is a huge fan of you guys. I would love for you to meet her." I told him sincerely and he smiled at me, the way he usually does. "Sure, I would love to. Maybe just freshen up before that, both of us." Seunghyun teased as he pinched my cheeks and I giggled at that. It was nice having him back to normal. We both hurried and was done in five minutes, amazingly. We walked back to BigBangs studio hand in hand. He initiated it so I won't let go.

I knocked on the door and Seungri opened it. "Hi again oppa." I said happily and he ruffled my hair before he looked at Seunghyun. "Hyung, are you okay? Did it help to talk to Frida?" Seungri asked and Seunghyun nodded and pecked my head. "It did. Now, I heard there was a big fan of us visiting and I couldn't miss that." He answered teasingly and Julia giggled at that. "Sis, did you have fun here? Did Bobby and the others treat you nicely?" I asked Julia and she nodded. 

"Bobby showed me some new raps he was working on and BigBang-oppas was jealous that he got my attention. Seungri-oppa even pouted and did aegyo to make me pay attention to him. It was fun." Julia smiled brightly and I smiled back at that. "Good. Now, this is Seunghyun-oppa, one of my closest oppas. Mostly cause we can talk and not judge each other for anything." I saw the looks on the others faces but I didn't care, I don't have to explain myself. Julia stood up and walked up to us both.

Seunghyun held out his hand and Julia took it. "It's nice to meet you Julia. Your sister have told me nice things about you. And how big of a fan you are." He smiled gently at her and she blushed at that. "It's nice to meet you too Seunghyun-sshi." Julia was super shy and it was adorable, which Seunghyun noticed but he just smiled at her. "Julia, you can call me oppa like your sister. Getting another cute dongseng is something I can't complain about." Seunghyun joked a little which Julia liked and giggled at. 

"Cutie.. Just like your sister." Seunghyun said as he ruffled both my and Julia's hair. He sat down in the couch and I followed him, snuggling in to him. "What does these ladies wanna do today?" Daesung asked us, making me whine from my comfy position. Seunghyun smiled at that. "I'm amazed that the shy and closed up TOP is allowing my sister to cuddle with him." Julia seemed amazed and I frowned, making Seunghyun smile gently at us.

"You know, he's shy towards so many people and he doesn't let anyone hug him or do skin ship if it ain't on his terms. But you just hug him Frida and he accepts that. It's cute." Julia smiled cutely at us both and I giggled. "Oppa is the best and he accepts me for who I am. We can joke around and have fun plus he's been texting with me since he got my number so we have become close." Seunghyun nodded at my answer and Julia smiled again. Jiyong seemed to be frowning at that but I didn't pay much attention to that. 

"But seriously, what do you guys want to do? We can't do much but..." Seungri looked at me with puppy eyes, wanting to get away from the studio. "Oppa, you wanna ditch work? It's fine by me, but I think Jiyong-oppa had other thoughts about that." I teased, making Deasung and Bobby giggle at that, Jiyong getting his angry face on. Seungri hides behind me and Seunghyun, making me giggle at him.

"Oppa, come on. I'm kidding. Riri-oppa is one of the most hardworking people I know off. But I just wanna hang out, not do anything special. I just wanna be with you guys cause I haven't seen you in like forever. With all your busy schedules and such, it's amazing that we can meet up like this." I started, making Seunghyun ruffle my hair. "Sorry baby girl. We can just hang out here, us working and take turns hanging out. Maybe you can fool IKON?" I light up at his suggestion on fooling IKON, making Bobby laugh. 

"Sure. But Ju-ne and BI won't come back for another two hours though, noona." Bobby explained and I nodded at that. "Works for me. I'm not that familiar with all the names and such in IKON, but I do know you are all younger than me. So I hope I can become a noona that you all will like." I said with a small voice, making Daesung and Seunghyun coo slightly at me, causing me to blush. "They will like you noona. We don't have many noonas around us that ain't related or work-related. It'll be fun to have someone as a noona and a friend." Bobby said happily, making me and Julia smile at him. 

"Then you'll do that later." Jiyong interrupted us, making me frown at him. "Now you're with us, let us enjoy that before another group steals you away." Jiyong said, making me giggle slightly. "Another?" Bobby asked. "Yeah. Sis is popular. Friends with many groups like Super Junior, EXO and BTS." Julia looked at Bobby with stern eyes. Bobby looked down, making me look at them questionly. "Bobby said something about RapMon in one of his rap-songs. They don't have the best relationship after that." Seunghyun whispered to me and I frowned. "Bobby-ah, why do that? I know rappers do that sometimes and you don't make a mend after but..... Let's keep our friendship a secret until I've figured out how NamJoon will feel about this. Okay?" Bobby nodded at that. 

After that, I continued to cuddle with Seunghyun for a couple of hours. Seungri and Bobby entertained Julia for me. Julia was laughing and giggling all the time, making me smile from my position in Seunghyuns arms. Jiyong had stolen me like half an hour when Seunghyun had to do something with their song, which men and Julia had promised to not say a word about. During that time Jiyong had wanted to speak privately with me. I was confused. I wonder if I have done something.

Jiyong took me to another room and looked at me with serious eyes. "I heard a rumor on music shows about you. That you have accepted dates from some idols." I nodded at that, looking down embarrassed that it existed a rumor about all this. "I wonder if I can get a chance too." I looked up at him with wide eyes. Jiyong chuckled at me and I blushed. "You wanna go on a date me?" Jiyong nodded. "You like me oppa?" I was confused, but Jiyong nodded. I blushed again at his forwardness. "Sure oppa... But I want you to know I don't trust what I feel right now and I don't want any bad feeling between us if it doesn't work out between us." I said carefully and Jiyong nodded at that too. 

"I might be jealous but I could never hate you Frida. Whoever you choose will be the happiest guy ever, so you'll just let us woo you the best we can. Then you'll listen to your heart and choose the one you want. It might sound like you are using us but we all know that you ain't. You just enjoy it all, okay?" Jiyongs words made me smile and I nodded at that. "Thank you oppa, for making me feel a little better about it. I know it might sound like I'm using you all. But I know that I feel something for you guys or else I wouldn't have said yes. If it's love or brotherly love, I don't know but only time will tell." Jiyong smiled at that and pulled me in for a hug. 

"Let's go back. Seunghyun-hyung will not be happy if you ain't there when he's done." Jiyong said, making me giggle as he pulled me back to their studio. Seunghyun pulled me in to his arms the minute we came back and I continued to cuddle with him until Bobby's phone made some noises a few hours later.

"They're back noona. You wanna see if we can fool them?" He asked, making me and Julia smile. "Oppas, any of you wanna join us? It'll be fun." I asked and Daesung volunteered. Me and Julia got our beanies on and we were boys again. BigBang cooed at us, making us both pout. Bobby just laughed as he pulled us both to IKONS recording room, with Daesung close behind. Inside their room, the volume was loud, like Super Junior. I giggled slightly at that as Bobby just walked inside. Hopefully this will be fun.


End file.
